The Big City
by BeanieBoop
Summary: We all are told of how bad gangs are and the horrors they spread into the world, so fallow Lucy Heartifilia through New York City as she runs into the two biggest gangs running the streets. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, both with mysterious and sexy leaders who fight for her attention-in more than one way (Warning:Drug use, swearing, lemons) Poll on my profile, go vote!
1. Prologue

**Note: Drugs are bad. This story is not promoting them or anything like that, its in the story because I have a close friend who lost everything from coke so I wanted to make the same thing happen to this character. Don't do drugs kids, drugs are bad mkay?**

**I don't own fairy tail(Only time im sayen it)**

* * *

Being in a gang isn't all that bad. Actually, it's kind of good. I always have constant company and protection, especially because I'm sleeping with the leader and all.

Oh shit, I neglected to introduce myself, Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a blonde, 5'4'' brown eyed orphan who run's the streets of the big city-New York City with a gang.. I'm sure you're wondering, _How the hell did such a sweet girl end up in a gang?_

Well let me tell you! My story starts when I was about 6 years old. My father was a drunk factory worker who would work hard in the day then indulge himself in a bottle of vodka when he got home. We weren't poor per-say, but we didn't have much money either. And when my Mom would complain about him spending our rent money on a bottle, he'd beat her until she was unconscious on the ground. I tried to stop him a few times, but once he started turning his rage to me I learned quickly to just block the sounds out and look the other way.

I know sad, right? Oh but it gets better! My Mom passed away from internal bleeding one night when I was 12. The doctors knew my father beat me and her so they called some guys in suites who came to the hospital and took me away. That was the last time I saw that drunk dead beat fucker and the first day of the rest of my life! The orphanage wasn't all that great after that. I had to sleep in a moldy room with between 20-50 other girls, all depending on how many orphan's were found and how many got adopted.

Then, about two years after I arrived, I met Wendy Marvell. She was a tiny little girl, long beautiful blue hair and big brown eyes. She always had an adorable smile plastered on her face, even when Mother Porlyusica was yelling at her. I was afraid this place would break her, so I swore to myself to take this fragile girl from here and protect her with my life.

When we ran away one night, things took a turn for the worst. We were starving, our bodies deteriorating quickly, and I could tell the light that was always in Wendy's eyes was slowly dying. It was only a few months into us being homeless, but I was 14 and I knew that there were ways for me to make money. I had watched woman dressed in short skirts and puffy coats sell their bodies to make fifty-even a hundred dollars on each client. And I knew I was quite attractive for such a young girl, so I told Wendy to stay in our ally with a knife in her hand until I came home and joined the whores on the corner.

My first time was painful and scary but the man payed me double because he was honored to be the one to "pop my cherry," so I ran back into the ally with a hundred in my hand and a smile plastered on my face. Let's just say Wendy and I ate great that night! We went to the closest hotdog vendor and bought as many hotdogs as we pleased-that's all Wendy wanted.

Thing's started getting good again, I would let men do what they wanted at night, then I would shower myself and Wendy in goodies like jewelry, clothes, coats and hats, anything we could ever need or want. Every night when I came home, Wendy would tell me she was so thankful that she met me and that she loved me, and I finally understood the love my Mom held for me. Wendy was like my daughter, I wouldn't allow anyone to even come near her.

We lived like that for about a year before I was introduced to cocaine. I was exhausted one night after pleasing 6 men, and as me and another woman counted out our making's that night she asked me, "Ya ever try blow, suga?"

I kept counting and shook my head, "One-two-three-three fify-four-four twenty-four fifty-four sixty.. Shit I didn't make nearly enough tonight! Those cheep bastards!"

The prostitute, I don't remember her name anymore, reached into her coats inside pocket and pulled out a tiny bag of something white. She stuck her pinky in and collected some of it on her long nail, then brought it to her nose and sharply inhaled through one nostril. She closed her eyes and shook her head for a moment and I watched her in amazement. I knew about drugs, but I've never seen them up close and personal.

When she recovered, she looked over to me with cartoon like eyes and whispered, "Ya want some, suga? It'll make ya nice and numb!"

I just nodded so she repeated the procedure but instead of bringing it to her own nose, she brought it to my face and let me sniff. Once it reached the back of my nose, I did what she did and closed my eyes. It felt kind of like my brain was being tickled from inside my nose, until I opened my eyes. Once I did that, i felt the numbing affects take place in my nose and throat. I could taste a foul thing drip down from my nose to inside my throat and it made me gag at first. But then I kind of welcomed it, mainly because I felt an energy surge through my body.

I forgot about everything that night; my money that I handed over to the girl for the rest of her bag (Which i learned later on was a complete rip off), the men who tried to pick me up that night, even Wendy. I was on top of the world and I couldn't be bothered with such mundane things.

After that night things started spiraling out of control. Wendy cried when I came to find her because she was always hungry and I never had money anymore. Not only was I selling my body to strangers for money, but now for drugs. I would leave the poor blue haired girl alone for days, even weeks, when I went on binges.

But not all bad came out of it. I started meeting some interesting characters who sold to me. There was this one guy, Gray was his name. He was always a sweet heart to me. I met him through the prostitute who introduced me to the drug to begin with and when I said, "Hi, I'm Lucy," He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his face and kissed it. He was always nice- up until his girlfriend, Juvia, came around.

I could tell Juvia was all coked out too, she would always glare at me, one eye twitching. And sometime's if I looked at Gray for too long, she'd jump on me like a wild beast and start punching in the face until an eye was swollen and I could taste blood. I would take her abuse because If i pissed off the dealers girlfriend, I wouldn't get my fix. After getting beaten, I'd always go back to Wendy who would take me back with open arms.

While I was doing these things, I later found out Wendy was doing good for herself. She was pickpocketing people and stealing food from stores. I was happy to find out she didn't sell her innocence like I had years before. She would cry when I came back and tell me how much she wanted me back and she would say we could work things out. But I couldn't see a way out. Life was really starting to drag by the time I was 17. I was still doing drugs but I stayed with Wendy more often than not.

One lucky day, I decided to find Gray to get my fix only to find out he was out for the day. He told me, "I have a boy who could help you out," He then gave me directions-which were tricky because the city's so big- and told me specifically, "Make sure you say you're looking for the Salamander and that Gray sent you." I happily agreed, mainly because I was itchin' to get something, but also because I love to meet new people. Connect's are always good to have.

So I fallowed his directions and ended up in a ragged apartment complex-also called the projects. The buildings were blue with chips in the paint, It was about 8 stories high and I saw nothing but ghetto people around me. They left me alone though because I'm sure they were used to little coke heads coming around. I walked into the building Gray told me to and went to the apartment labeled, "259" since thats where he said to go. I knocked how he wanted me to and waited patiently. Little did I know, me knocking on that door was going to change my like drastically.

* * *

**Alright so there's the intro to the story! Hope ya liked it(: **


	2. The famous Salamander

I waited patiently after knocking on door '259.' Everything around me was silent but I could hear muffled voices coming from inside the house. So i knocked again, alittle anxiously this time.

Knocking twice was a mistake. The door whipped open and a hand grabbed me and dragged me inside. I couldn't see anything or anyone except the dirty brown rug my face was pressed up against. The person who pulled me inside now sat on my back while holding my arms behind me. "State your name," A woman's voice ordered.

I didn't answer because I was scared to make the wrong move. _What was It that Gray said to say?_

A blow to my head made my face slam into the ground, causing my nose to crack under the pressure, and the woman repeated, "State your name and business here."

"L-Lucy! Lucy Heartifilia!" I cried as blood ran down from my nose.

The woman gave a forced laugh that was ment to sound harsh. Once she was done laughing at how pathetic I was she asked, "What is your business here, Lucy Heartifilia?" My name came out like venom. _How the hell did I end up in such a bad situation?_

"I-I'm h-here to see uhm.. shit what's his name. Salmon?" I stammered over my own words. I realized salmon was not the right name when I was still pressed into the ground and the woman didn't move to get off of me. Then I remembered, "Gray sent me here!"

This seemed to ring a bell for her, the woman got up but held onto my wrists tightly. She pulled me onto my feet by my twisted arms, sending a jolt of pain to shoot through my shoulders. I cried out in pain, but she held no remorse for my pain. She yanked tighter until I stood strait up.

Now on my feet, I got a look around. The apartment was completely empty, save a large round table that had a literal mountain of cocaine on it. Around that table sat 4 different naked girls who were grabbing small amounts of the drug and weighing it out, then putting it in bags.

One girl was short with blue hair, she faced away from me. On her right was a girl who had long brown hair and was wearing only a blue pair of underwear._ I wonder why she gets to wear clothes but the other don't.._ Next to her sat two girl with white hair, one had a boy hair cut and the other had hair that reached her butt. The one with longer hair faced me and she glanced up to meet my eyes. She gave me a sweet smile then turned back to her work.

The woman behind me leaned in close and asked, "Why the fuck would Gray send some little girl here?"

"Uh.." I tried searching in my memory the thing Gray wanted me to say. My face lit up when I remembered, "To see Salamander!"

Instantly the woman released me and said, "Oh a client? Right this way, Ms. Heartifilia.." I turned to see the woman who held me captive just moments before. She had scarlet hair that fell to the middle of her back and big brown eyes. She turned from me and started walking toward a door that was on the left side of the apartment. She opened it slightly and poked her head in and whispered something to whoever lie on the other side.

Whoever she talked to sounded angry when they screamed, "What the fuck Erza! Don't just fucking walk into my room!"

Erza quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry, Sala-"

"Get the fuck out! Both of you!" the mystery man interrupted her and threw something against the wall.

Erza pulled her head out of the doorway, fallowed by a slim woman with green hair. The woman's bones stuck out and her nose was bleeding so I could only guess what she was doing in there and what she was trying to get. _Sounds all to familiar. _

"Now why the fuck did you barge in?" The man yelled as he stormed out.

I gasped at how sexy this man was. He was about half a foot taller than me, making his tower over both me and the Erza chick, he had spiky pink hair, pointy black eyes and a lean muscular body with a slight tan that was easy to see since he was shirtless. So this was the famous Salamander.

"I-I'm sorry Salamander, It's this girl-"

"Lucy," I said with a smile while holding out my hand to shake. I don't know this man but I really wanted to. "I'm here under Gray's orders."

Salamander ignored my outstretched hand and started looking me up and down. I let my arm fall down once he started circling me like I was his prey he was about to attack. He walked back to the front of me and started stroking his chin while he thought for a moment. Finally he breathed, "Lucy?"

I nodded uncomfortably. I felt like a caged animal with this man's eyes examining me.

"What do ya need, Lucy?"

I blinked a few times, confused by the question. Then I remembered, "Oh, yeah! Gray's my dealer and he ran out so he told me to come here to get something."

Salamander seemed angry by reasoning. The air around me seemed to have raised in temperature, even the scary woman from before, Erza, slowly slipped away from us. "What a fucking shame," He said with a strained voice. "All the hot ones are coke whores. So how ya gonna pay? I'll give ya a line for a blow job and a decent amount if ya let me get it in."

I raised my voice in shock, "No, no that's not what I-"

"Oh? You got money?" Now he was interested. I didn't look too much like the average coke head. I looked like a rich one, with my black South Pole winter coat, jean skirt, coach boots, silver necklace and diamond studded earrings.

I nodded and said, "Not much, I only need a little bit though, I'm tryin' quit."

Salamander seemed shocked at my statement. He studied me for a moment longer before turning back into his room and grabbing something. When he came back out he gave me a devilish smile before saying, "Here ya go Luce, free of charge." He handed me a dime bag full of blow. I looked down to it and grinned. I finally got what I wanted after such a stressful ordeal.

I turned to walk out while stuffing the goodies into my coat pocket and thoughtfully said, "Thank you so mu-"

"Wait. Right. There." His voice stopped me. I obliged to his orders and stopped moving. I even stopped breathing for some reason.. "I guess I lied, It's not free of charge. I have oooone little favor to ask."

I rolled my eyes, _I should've known it'd come to this... _"What do you want?" I tried to ask in my sweetest voice, but my voice came out cold and aggravated.

He laughed at my mood swing and continued, "Look at it more as a deal... When you get off this junk, come see me again. I'll give you till this Sunday before I come looking for you."

"Sunday?!" I asked in outrage. This man I don't even know is giving me two days to get clean? _Does he think I'm so kind of fucking saint?_

He chuckled again, "Oooh feisty. Just how I like em..." I turned back to him and will never forget the deliciously evil smile he gave me. It sent cold chills through my body, giving me goose bumps and making me shiver. _I like what this guy does to me... _He snapped his fingers my way to get my attention and continued, "Do ya hear me, Luce? Two. Days." I nodded and ran when he yelled, "Now get out!"

* * *

"Ah Lucy! I see you survived meeting Salamander!" The raven haired man said with a smile as I walked up to the corner he always stood at.

I huffed in response and held my fist out to him. "Take this, Gray!"

He lifted his hand so it was under mine and waited while I released my fist and the small baggie fell out of my grasp. He looked at it with a puzzled expression, and waited for an explanation.

I gave it quickly, "I'm done! Salamander told me to quit or else he'd find me, and I don't wanna get on his bad side. So take that and don't ever sell to me again. No matter how much I beg or cry."

He nodded with a smile on his face. He seemed a lot more happy and enthusiastic at my new goal and I didn't want to be around anything happy right now. "Well, I wish you luck, Lucy!" Gray called when I started walking from him. I held a hand up and waved in response and made my way back to my daughter.

* * *

When I made it back to the ally I've lived in for 3 years I panicked because I couldn't see Wendy. It was dark and I couldn't afford to lose her right now. So I called for her and quickly calmed down when her head poked out from behind the dumpster. She gave an explanation for why she was so scared, "Those men came back, and I did what ya said to do! I hid until they left.."

By those men, she means some old clients I had from when I was younger. They were some pervs who dumped me when I grew up, they said they liked younger girls and wouldn't pay now that I had boobs and looked older. Then they saw me with Wendy, who is now 13, so they started stalking her and trying to ask her to come with them. I had pulled out my switch blade to answer their question so now they give her space until I leave.

She ran into my arms and hugged me tightly, "I don't wanna live in the street anymore!" She cried into my chest. "It-it sucks having to go to restaurants or fountains in the park to bathe ourselves and I never feel safe!"

I ran my fingers through her knotted blue hair and gave a sad smile. I lightly pushed her small frame off of me and kneeled down so I was shorter than her. "We have enough money for a hotel for a few nights, wanna go to one?"

She wiped the tears that streamed down her face and gave a "uh-hu," and a nod.

"Help me grab the bags of clothes and we can go to the usual one down the street." I ordered, pulling myself back onto my feet. I was planning on staying at a hotel for a few days because detoxing was going to suck and I can't be around a bunch of addicts without wanting to do some too. The coke heads were everywhere and they always came to me because I was the middle man between them and Gray. I needed to disappear until I met with Salamander again.

Wendy and I walked over to the dumpster she hid behind not too long ago and we opened it to reveal our little hide out for our valuables. This ally way was empty until we moved in and found a large green dumpster at the junk yard. I hired some help from the two strongest addicts I could find and had them bring it here so I could hide our stuff in it. Who's gonna look in a dumpster for riches? Not many people.

We grabbed everything of ours, which was in only three garbage bags, and headed down the ally and down the street to go to our hotel. The hotel man was a regular costumer of mine, he didn't start seeing me until I was about 15 so he gave us killer deals-as long as I gave him something in return. I brought Wendy to the room we always stayed in and layed her down on the big comfortable bed and tucked her in. Her eyes almost instantly dropped so I walked up and kissed her forehead before walking back out of the room to meet up with Habiki.

Habiki was close to my age, I think he was 19. He had a girlfriend but liked to get some on the side and when he couldn't pick up a chick at the bar he'd come find me. Once I started coming to the hotel he evidently worked at he begged me to sleep with him and do a few other things as pay for staying. He said he'd pay for the room, but that was only the first couple of times. Now he has me pay half and still do what he wants.

I was disgusted with myself, but I found that arguing with the clientell wasn't the smartest idea so I played along now. As long as it wasn't too bad atleast. Some men asked for some nasty shit though and I have my limits.

"Hey Habiki," I breathed as I leaned back against the wall in the hotel lobby. It was empty, because this hotel wasn't the best one around, and I wasn't shocked when he took me right there on the desk.

* * *

**Okay so I'm like in love with the "Salamander" I created in this story! I have great plans for him and Lucy!(: **

**Don't be afraid to leave a review, just please no hate! I cried last time I got a hateful review on a different story :/**


	3. 3 Days

It's been three days since my meeting with The Salamander. I was too sick to move, so Wendy and I stayed in the motel day in and day out. Wendy always took care of me when I wasn't well, I had a feeling this girl would do great things as a doctor or nurse because she had a healing quality to her. If I got too warm, she'd bring me a cold cloth and put it on my head. If I puked, she'd clean me up without being fazed by the vomit and would lay my head in her lab and pet me until I fell asleep. She wasn't just like a daughter to me, she was also the mother I lost and the sister I never had. We had a perfect little family going until I ruined it with drugs. Now she took care of me more than I took care of her.

I had spent the past three days feeling like death. I was always either sleeping or puking, and when I was awake I shook violently with chills and was always drenched in sweat. Wendy had stripped me down to nothing but my bra and underwear because she said I was burning with a fever. She tried to give me medicine but I refused her orders. I told her, "It's my body getting rid of the drugs."

She just gave me a concerned look, then quickly bowed her head as a way to respect my wishes. She was ecstatic that I was quitting cold turkey so she avoided arguing with me.

I slipped back into sleep but awoke sometime later to a loud banging on the door. Wendy was in the bathroom, probably taking a bath (she was always in the bath when we were at the hotel since she rarely got to take them when we left) so I rolled myself off of the bed. I landed on the ground with a loud thud and winced in pain for a moment. But then a knock came again, more urgently this time."I'm comin', I'm comin'..." I muttered when I finally got to my feet.

I shuffled over to the door, ready to yell at Habiki for trying to sleep with me when Wendy was around but came face to face with a tall man dressed in a suit with long, spiky orange hair. The man's jaw dropped and he grunted in surprise while fixing his already perfect tie.

"What do you want?" I barked in irritation, the look he was giving me pissed me off.

He stuttered a few times, "I-I-Uh-a-am.." He cleared his throat and looked away from my body to make eye contact with me. "Ms. Heartifilia, will you please get dressed and come with me? The Salamander would like to speak with you."

"Get dressed...?" I asked with a confused tone _What the hell could he mean? _I looked down to my body and jumped in surprise at my still half naked form. I forgot completely that Wendy made me take everything off.

My cheeks turned a bright red color as I attempted to cover my chest and womanhood. I ushered the man into my house and slammed the door behind him. I shyly turned from him and started searching for my clean clothes. They had gotten washed thanks to Wendy and Habiki, he let her use the wash machine for the hotel's towels. I slipped on a sports bra, tight fitting skinny jeans, a loose zip up sweater and slipped my feet into stilettos. I made sure to hide my knife in my sweater.

While I dressed myself, Wendy poked her head out of the bathroom door to see what the commotion was about and squealed when she saw a man in the room with a half naked me. She gave an embarrassed apology and slipped back into the bathroom before I could explain to her.

_She had thought he was one of my clients.. _

Once I was dressed, I turned to the calm faced man and ordered, "Stay put, I gotta go talk to my girl." Before he could object, I strutted up to the bathroom door and opened it. I slipped inside the bathroom and laughed when I saw Wendy with a bubble beard. "Hey Wendy," I sighed when she refused to make eye contact with me. "It's not what you think, he's not here for that.."

Her eyes shot up to meet mine and she questioned, "What is he here for then? Drugs?!"

I shook my head quickly and made note that this young girl was tough for dealing with my whoring around and getting fucked up all the time. I answered her in a soft voice, "No, hunny, he is just taking me to meet the man who told me to get clean. I'll be back soon so stay here and don't let anyone except Habiki into the room, okay?"

She looked back down to her bath and swept her hand through the bubbles. She was silent for a moment before giving a slight nod. I could tell she wanted to cry and argue but she held her tongue.

I nodded back and slipped back out through the door. I looked at this strange man and told him I was ready and we made our way out of the hotel.

On the way to meet the Salamander, I was questioned by this man. He asked me stupid questions, fillers for the silence that filled the cab we sat in. I gave short answers, not really caring to know this guy. He kind of came off as a douche bag and I didn't like to deal with men like him unless they were paying me.

He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips, whispering, "By the way, my names Loke. It was a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman like yourself," then his lips brushed over the top of my hand.

I pulled it from his grasp, a tad bit annoyed with his playboy attitude. "Yeah whatever," I replied, turning my body so I could look out the window. I recognized the grimy streets we passed and noticed he was taking me to the projects I met this strange group.

Loke took my unattentivness as a opening to move closer to me in the cab.

I pulled out my switch blade and gave a quick turn of my wrist so the blade would pop out. I pointed it to Loke and asked with wide eyes, "You wanna get cut, pretty boy?"

He held up his hands and laughed at my threat. He tsked, "Now, now, missy. No need to get mean." In a moment he had a knife of his own pulled out and he had in against my throat. I could feel a small drop of blood run down to my collar bone. "You really wanna give it a go? Be my guest."

His sudden change in character made me laugh. I laughed maniacally for a few minutes and he joined in. We both sounded crazy, I could tell from the worried glanced in the rear view mirror that the cab driver gave us. I withdrew my blade and slumped back against the seat, fully relaxed while my body trembled with laughter.

"I can tell I'm gonna like you," I said when I finally sobered.

Loke let his arm fall around my shoulders and he whispered close to my ear, "I know I already like you."

I tensed when his breath hit my ear but relaxed when I realized the cab was pulling over. Loke grew weary and pulled his arm away from me, he also put an enormous amount of space between us in the cab. _Wonder why he moved away so quickly. _"I'm sure you know where we are so let's go," Loke said then started gritting his teeth.

I nodded and jumped out of the cab while he payed for our ride. The walk up to room 259 was quiet, Loke seemed distraught but I payed no mind to it. I was focused on how my meeting with this sexy gangster was going to go. I hoped it was good because I had a great feeling about this.

_Even though last time you had a good feeling, you ended up living in the streets taking care of a 9 year old..._ my mind reminded me. I shook my head and held my breath as Loke knocked on the door.

The door opened and I recognized the woman who guided us into the dingy apartment. "Hello, Ms Heartifilia," Erza acknowledged me with a nod of her head. She turned to Loke and her eyes blazed up in anger, "Loke, Salamander isn't happy that you took so long."

Loke laughed her anger off and replied, "She was hard to find, not to mention the man at the front desk wouldn't tell me her room number until I threatened his life." That statement cause Loke and Erza to start chuckling while I grew worried. _I hope Habiki's okay..._

When their laughter died out, Erza turned back to me and stated, "The Boss is waiting for you in that room, knock and wait for him to answer before walking in." She and Loke then turned their attention away from me and to the two girls who now sat at the coke table. It seemed like the pile of drugs hadn't died down one bit.. _I'd really love to get a bump or two._

I shook my head to clear that thought from my head. _I don't need drugs. I don't need cocaine. I'm clean now. _I repeated in my head as I walked up to the door Erza instructed me to go to. I knocked three times and waited for a response.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! Next chapter will be really long but I've decided to update every other day so I can update my other story _Guns Magic _too. **

**Well thankya for reading, hope ya liked it(:**

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	4. Fairy Tail

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was out shopping :3 **

**I got myself a charmander blanket 3 **

**So anyway, hope ya like it! Here goes nothing,**

* * *

The Salamander grumbled complaints as he walked up to the door to allow me in. I could hear him harshly say, "This better be fucking good, or else someone's dying..." But when he saw me standing in the door way, looking nervous I'm sure, his scowl was replaced with his evil grin. "Ah, Luce. Come in," He ordered and opened the door wider so I could squeeze past.

I gave a crude nod and walked into this room he was always in. It looked like the ordinary bedroom, there was a king sized bed that was covered in a red and black comforter sitting in the middle of the room, there was a red lamp that sat on the night stand next to the bed and there was a giant dresser on the side of the room. Everything was normal until my gaze fell on what else lay on the night stand. There was a stack of bills-I guessed at least a grand- and next to that was a shiny silver pistol.

"So...uh-why did you want me to come here?" I asked, I figured it was best to get strait to business instead of beating around the bush. I turned back to the pink haired man that still stood near the now closed door and tried to give him my sweetest smile.

He returned the fake smile with a wider grin of his own that, like always, sent cold chills down my spine. He started stepping closer to me while he spoke, "I like your style, you have a certain energy in you that makes me want you around." He stopped when he was way past my personal space and raised an eye brow at me. "I want you to work for me."

_I should've known that's why he wanted me here... But the guy's got money and mama's gotta get bread somehow. _"How much will you be paying me?" I asked as I closed the space between us. If he wants a whore, I'll give him one. My hands lingered over his body as I moved my hand slowly down from his chest to his naval.

He chuckled at my straightforwardness, grabbed my hands to stop them and shook his head, "No-no. That's not why I want you here. Your money earned will all depend on how well you work. For instance, you sell alot that week n' I'll pay ya good. You do bad the next week and you wont get shit from me." He pushed me away and ran a hand through his long pink hair.

_God I'd love to run my hands through that hair.. _I shook my head to get the thought out and muttered, "So you don't want me as your whore? 'Cuz I could so do that..." I looked over to his money on the table again.

He fallowed my gaze and a another smirk came across his face. I staired at the money for a moment too long but broke my gaze when I felt the Salamander's eyes burning into the side of my face. I looked back to see him intently watching me. We stood there for a moment, both searching the other's eyes for a clue to what the other was thinking until he asked, "What do ya need the money for?"

I scoffed at his question. _What don't I need money for? Food, a car, a place to sleep..._ "I have a little one to look after and we need a place to sleep. So if I'm not gettin' payed well, I'm not interested.."

The Salamander's eyes lit up in a rage and I backed up a few steps so I wasn't in his line of fire. I still don't know this man, shit I didn't even know his real name. And a whole lifetime of abusive men has taught me to never get close to them when they're angry. I've been hit by a few of my clients before, being the reason that I carry a knife around at all times, so I knew that look all too well.

But I was surprised when the Salamander closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened them then exhaled. He looked calm once again. He walked past me to the window that over looked the projects and thought for a moment. I was too scared to speak so I let him have his moment. It was torture to just stand here and wait for him to say something.

I was relieved when he finally spoke, "A kid huh? Didn't think you'd have one.. Well I can't let a single mom live out on the streets, now can I?" He turned back to me and his eyes told me that he had a new determination. I decided not to anger him again by telling him that Wendy wasn't technically my kid. "I have another deal to make with you! I'll let you stay in this apartment building for free as long as you get a tattoo for the gang. All the girls need to do it."

_A tattoo? He wants to __**MARK**__ me? Like I'm some kind of fucking __**DOG**__? _I violently shook my head. There was no way in hell I would let my first tattoo be a marking of some kind, pinning me to this man and this group. I didn't even know what group this was!

"Why not?" He asked softly, god he was so up and down.

I struggled to find my voice, "B-because, I'm-uhm.. I'm not some kind of fucking dog!" I was yelling by the end of the sentence. "I'm a human, even though I get payed for my body, I'm still a person! I don't even know you and you want me to get a fucking tattoo for this gang! I don't even know the name you guys, or you! So why on Earthland would I get this tattoo?"

"Fairy tail," He said calmly. "The gang's name is fairy tail." I knew that name. It was the biggest gang in all of New York City. Also the most dangerous, meaning the cops were constantly looking for them.

His tranquility pissed me off further. "Okay, so this Fairy tail of yours, how the fuck is it suppose to help me? I have things to take care of! I have a child to feed and I need to make sure there's a place for me to rest my head at night! Joining some** THUGS** is **NOT** going to solve my problems. You'll only further them."

Something I said must've sent him over the edge. He growled and walked closer to me, making me step back instinctively. "Thugs?" He asked with a harsh tone. "Do I look like some random ghetto thug to you?"

He awaited my answer but I was too scared to voice my opinion so I shook my head.

Salamander continued, "I'm more than a thug, baby. I'm the most dangerous thing you'll ever meet in this city. In this state. In this filthy god damn country. You wanna know why I want you to get this tattoo?"

Once again he paused to let me answer. I managed a small, "Mhm.." while I cowered from the still stalking man.

"Because," He breathed when my back hit the wall. "I mark what's mine."

This sent rage boiling through my body once again. I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out my knife and flicked my wrist so the blade was out. I held it toward him and whimpered with less confidence than I thought I had, "B-but, I'm a person not a thing. You can't mark me."

He gave a bitter laugh then slammed my body harder into the wall, making me drop my only line of defense. The knife hit my exposed foot but thankfully didn't stab me. One minute I was worrying about my foot and the next his lips were on mine and he was forcefully kissing me. Without my consent his tongue parted my lips and invaded my mouth while his leg pressed up against my crotch.

It sent a warmth through me that I had never felt before so I closed my eyes and enjoyed it for the time being. But just as he was suddenly on me, he stopped the kiss and leaned his head close to my ear. I kept my eyes shut and relished in the feeling of how close he was to me.

His breath was hot against my neck and ear as he mocked, "I can and I will mark you. You're mine now." He let go of my arms and let me fall to the floor. I felt so pathetic like that, laying down in a coke dealers room fighting the urge to touch him again. When I finally had the courage, I opened my eyes I saw this strange man facing away from me. He muttered, "You go against me and... well let's just say you'll end up like Lisanna." He laughed to himself, like he was sharing some inside joke with me.

I stayed silent on the ground for a moment, trying to make sense of the situation I was now in but was quickly interrupted by Salamander yelling, "Get the fuck out of my house."

I jumped to action, grabbing my knife then standing up and bolting toward the door. When I reached for the door knob his voice stopped me. He simply ordered, "You better be back here at 1 o'clock **SHARP**, don't make me look for you again."

I nodded, hoping he could see me, the quickly raced out of the door. On the other side I came face to face with Erza. I jumped and let out a slight screech but she looked unfazed by me suddenly running into her.

"Oh, hello again, Lucy. How was your visit with the Salamander?" She asked with an unemotional expression.

I gave a nervous laugh and said, "Fine-fine..." She nodded and started to lead me out of the house but I stopped her and asked quickly, "Who's Lisanna?"

Erza seemed shocked by my question. _Atleast she was showing some emotion... _With slight hesitation, the red head looked over to the table and pointed. My eyes fallowed her finger and I saw the shot-white haired girl again, who started to shrink under the table at the mention of her name. I took the time to study her, her hair wasn't just short but it looked ragged. Kind of like it was done unprofessionally or cut off by the pony tail. It was uneven. And her face looked to be a little swollen, she had a crack in her lip and her nose stuck out like it had been broken numerous times.

I shuddered at the thought of why she looked like that. But of course my curiousity got the best of me and I decided to ask Erza in a hushed tone, "What happened to her?"

Erza quickly pushed me to the door and opens it. Without another word she shoved me out into the apartment's hallway and slammed the door in my face.

* * *

**Hope ya enjoyed that one!(: Leave reviews! :D**


	5. Sabertooth

**Sorry this is alittle longer than I intended.. Hope ya enjoy ;D**

* * *

_Wonder what that was about... _I thought as I looked at the closed door that read 259. I stood there dumbfounded for a while, shocked by the weird encounter I just had with the mysterious Salamander.

**_"I'm more than a thug, baby. I'm the most dangerous thing you'll ever meet in this city. In this state. In this filthy god damn country."_**_What the hell does that mean? Why do I always meet these fucked up people? _

I turned and started walking down the empty hallway. I need to go talk to somebody about this new option I was presented with. Well kind of option, the Salamander doesn't seem to take no for an answer.

As I walked and thought about the events I just went through, my fingers found their way to my lips. I can still feel the ghost of his lips lingering on them. I scoffed at my childishness, since when was I so fazed by a damn kiss?

I was now walking in the streets, thank Mavis that Loke guy wasn't trying to bring me home because I couldn't handle anymore nonsense for the time being. Everyone of these people in this stupid gang are confusing as hell.

Erza's scary as fuck, but not in like an angry way. It actually seems like she lacks any kind of emotion whatsoever. And what's up with that Lisanna girl? Why did she look so beat up? And what did the Salamander mean by saying I'd end up like her? Then Loke, he was such a playboy, but I didn't really mind it too much. It was kind of cute the way he flattered me without being too sexual.

But then the Salamander... Oh sweet Mavis that man is a piece of work on his own. He switched personalities so often, one minute threatening me, the next offering for me to live somewhere for free. And why did he kiss me? This is all just too much for me.

I sighed heavily then turned down the street where I knew my former coke dealer would be. I needed to talk to someone who knew this whole gang scene. And since it was obvious he was a part of the gang I figured he'd be the best person to go to. "Gray!" I called out when I caught sight of the raven haired man.

He thankfully was alone, he had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his black sweat pants and he, for some odd reason, was shirtless. I just shrugged that fact off because It was common with him, I was just thankful he actually had his pants on for a change.

"Oi, Lucy wassup?"

When I stood in front of him, I placed my hands on my hips and huffed my frustration out, ready to bitch this man out for getting me into this mess.

Gray laughed at my anger and asked, "What's yer issue?"

"What's my issue?" I shrieked. I leaned closer and yelled, "Your my fucking issue! I'm in some fucked up shit because you had me go to that nut jobs fucking house!"

He chuckled again and moved a hand to the back of his neck. "Well, if we're gonna be exact... It was you who got yourself in this situation.. If you didn't insist on gettin' a bag..." His voice trailed off when he made eye contact with me again and saw the pure rage in my expression.

I raised my fist and punched him in the stomach quickly, making his let out an, "Oomf," when my fist made contact. He got angry then, screaming back, "What the fuck, Lucy! Don't fucking hit me!"

I laughed at his attempt to be mad at me, making him hold his stomach while he tried to keep down his own laughter. We stood like that for a while, him leaning against a building holding his bare stomach, me covering my face trying to muffle my gasps for air. Our laughter filled the busy street, but people payed no mind to us. After all we were just some kids being stupid as expected.

Once calm, Gray looked over to me and asked, "So what'd boss man do to piss you off so much?"

I quickly snapped out of the humorous moment we had shared only a moment before at the reminder of why I was here to begin with. I sighed and fell back against the wall behind me and slid down so I was sitting on the dirty side walk. "He wants me to join the gang."

Grays eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?!" He asked, crouching down to me. "So are ya gonna join?"

I looked down at my hands and nodded. "But, I don't really want to.."

Gray sounded shocked when he asked, "What? Why not?"

I looked back up to him and gave a weak smile, "I'm scared honestly. I know that sounds pathetic but," I closed my eyes and covered them with my hands. "He said something about a girl Lisanna. Who's that?"

Gray gasped at my question. I opened my eyes to find him looking everywhere but at me. _Why does he seem so nervous all of a sudden? _"I can't really talk about it..." Gray started, standing back up and turning from me. I still sat on the ground, looking at him with confusion. "But I like you so I'll fill you in.

"Lisanna was his ex girl friend. His first and only girlfriend to be exact. They were together for a while, since they were young as fuck. He treated her like gold, she had everything that anyone could ever want. Not to mention she was constantly protected, we couldn't even look at her for too long without Salamander pulling out a gun and threatening us. But then one day, she started sneaking around with some guy outside the gang. We all knew about it but were all too scared to tell him about it. We decided to let him find out on his own.

"And, well, when he did... It was worse than any of us could expect. He started beating the shit out of anyone he could get his hands on, save a few lucky people," Gray shuddered at the memory. He took a deep breath and continued, "Then, when he got his hands on Lisanna... Oh god I can still hear her screaming." Gray moved his hands to his face. I stared in concern as he tried to calm himself.

When he was done collecting himself, he looked me in the eyes and said, "That man's a monster! He made us all watch, he even made Lisanna's older sister and brother-Mira and Elfman- watch as he had Erza beat the girl half to death. When she was lying on the ground, he walked up and pulled out a knife and cut her hair so she was fucking ugly. He also branded an X over her gang tattoo so people would know she wasn't a part of the gang anymore. She's like a slave now, always working and doing whatever he wants. If he's in a mood, he forces Erza to beat her."

I started tearing up as he told the story. I understood why he said that the Salamander was a monster. _**"**_**_You go against me and... well let's just say you'll end up like Lisanna."_**He was threatening me in the worst way when he said that. _I can't join this gang! I have to disappear, fast!_

"You seem like you're scared," Gray muttered while walking closer to me.

Tears started streaming down my face and I yelled back, "Of course I'm scared! I'm not fucking joining some psycho like that!"

Gray gave a harsh laugh and helped me to my feet. "You don't have a choice anymore. He has his eyes set on you and, for some reason, that man always gets what he wants. He's not all bad though.."

I chose to ignore the last thing he said. I was stuck on the whole 'he gets what he wants' bit. I pushed Gray away from me and started running away. I can't be around him right now. I only wanted to be with Wendy, make sure she's okay and maybe talk everything over with her..

* * *

Wendy and I sat on the motel bed, she was facing away from me watching T.V. as I put her blue hair into pigtails. I told her about what was going on, everything I've seen and was told about this gang Fairy Tail. Well the PG version of it, she was still to young to know some details. _Even though you told her about all of the drugs.._

"Well, Lucy-san.. It could be a good idea." Wendy surprised me by saying. I was about to speak but she held up a hand and cut me off, "Hear me out! He said he'd give us a place to stay! And maybe we could actually live semi-normal lives! I might be able to go to school, and have friends, and you wouldn't have to do nasty things with perverts anymore!"

She slightly turned her body so her brown eyes bore into mine. "Please, Lucy?" She begged. "I really wanna have a normal life."

My face softened a little and i pulled her head to my chest, holding her in an embrace. I pet her hair and she wrapped her little arms around me. I started to say, "Okay, Wendy. I promise we'll have a-"

The T.V. cut me off. **_"We interupt your program to bring you Breaking News! A drive by shooting just occurred in the streets of New York City, killing 3 people. It was two men and one woman, all who shall remain unnamed until their families are informed. It is thought that they were members of the gang Sabertooth. Just when we thought that the streets couldn't get any more dangerous a new gang has appeared. _**

**_"Suspects have informed police that they saw two men in the car. One was a large man with white hair and a scar on his right eye. He was the initial shooter. The driver is thought to have had brown hair and a stubly beard. Both suspects are thought to be a part of the notorious gang, Fairy Tail. Please, if you have any information regarding this crime please call..."_**

I turned the T.V. off after listening to that. Once I heard them mention Fairy Tail, I couldn't listen to it anymore. I felt sick, like I was going to puke or faint or both. Wendy turned to me with concern etched on her face and asked, "Are you okay, Lucy-san?"

I gave a slight nod and moved her off of me so I could stand. I needed to go out and get some air. And I couldn't let Wendy see me like this. I was hyperventilating and just about ready to start screaming and pull my hair out. But i kept my cool and managed to say, "I'm gonna go get some pizza. Stay here and lock the door when I leave."

Before she could object, I was out of the door with my shoes in my hand. I slipped them onto my feet and started walking to the pizza shop down the street. Once outside, I smiled at the beauty the city held at night. The streets were lit by neon signs, people were still actively walking around paying no mind to one another. It was calming to be in the chaos of New York City.

I slipped into the crowd and started thinking about the information I just heard from the news anchor. I know gangs kill people, and it's never really fazed me until I met them. I never knew Gray was a part of the gang until I met this Salamander character. _How can they just kill people so easily. What if those people had friends, families, kids-_

I fell back on my ass, knocked down from the impact of running into someone. I let out a small, "Ow," as I rubbed my lower back.

"Shit, shawty. You alright?" The man I ran into asked. I looked up and was instantly flustered from this mans looks. He was a little taller than me, he had short spiky blond hair, slanted dark blue eyes that I couldn't pull my gaze from, and a thin scar running diagonally across his right eye. He had a blue sleeveless t-shirt on that complemented the muscles that covered his arms and chest, and he also wore black sagging jeans, exposing the top of his white boxers.

He smiled down to me, revealing two sharp canine teeth. The sexy man before me held out a hand as an offer to help me up, so I hastily took it and attempted to give a smile back. _God why am I suddenly so nervous around men? _"Oi, Sorry for running into you. Mavis is today my lucky day." He gave a short little chuckle and looked me up and down.

I looked down to our hands still holding onto one another, then looked back up to his eyes. _Time to take charge, Lucy! _"Hi, I'm Lucy!" I said with a seductive grin.

His eye brows rose and he moved a little closer to me, stating, "I'm Sting."

* * *

**Soooooo I have a SMAAAALL little crush on Sting. I couldn't help myself but I needed to add him into the story. **

**Now the Salamander will have a little competition ^.^ **

**I'm still a NaLu fan though, sooooo don't worry one bit :P **

**How do you think Salamander's gonna react if he finds out about his new competition? Ooooooh I can't wait to write the next chapter! Thinkin theres gonna be alittle lime in the next chapter. But between WHOOOOO? **

**Leave reviews(: **

**xoxo**

**-Bean **


	6. Emergency

**There's a poll on my profile regarding this story, so go vote! ^.^**

* * *

"So what're you hurryin' around the city for at such an hour?" Sting asked me as we continued down the street.

I shrugged and looked over to the alluring man next to me. He held my hand in his for some reason, and the crowd parted when we walked through. There were some people who gave a slight nod as he walked by or came up and gave him daps. He seemed like he was really respected in the streets and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. _Just like the Salamander.. _

But he's nothing like the Salamander. He's polite and sexy and sweet... did I mention he was sexy? Oh god this man was really sexy. The pants he wore slightly hung down, exposing a nice V-cut that I'd just love to run my tongue down...

Sting gave out a slight chuckle, pulling me back to reality. He grinned, "Like whatcha see?"

I blushed when I realized I've been staring at his body for the past couple of minutes, but there's no going back now. I licked my lips and nodded, then looked back up to meet his dark blue eyes that were swimming with hunger.

We stopped walking and I looked around to see we were at the pizza shop. "Oh, I'll.. uhm. I'll be right back!" I gave a nervous laugh and ran into the store. I ordered my regular-pepperoni pizza with bread sticks and while I waited, Sting came in and joined me. He insisted on paying for my food, and even held it all as we walked back. Well held it and my hand, he wouldn't let go of me.

We continued talking about random things, he even asked me about why I got so much food. I told him about Wendy-just that I had a young girl to watch after- and he mentioned loving to meet her. That made me a little nervous because I don't know this guy but he didn't seem too bad.

Once we reached the motel, Sting asked me, "So what're you doin' tomorrow? I'd love to see you again."

I looked up to him and wiggled my eye brows. I said in my sweetest voice, "You'll definitely see me again."

Sting gave a toothy grin and handed me my food. He moved close to do it, so close that I could feel his body heat radiating off of him. He brushed his lips over mine for a moment before fully pressing them to me, like he was testing the waters before hand. I smiled against his lips and tried to move closer to him but swore in my head because the damn pizza box was in between us.

He pulled away and with his eyes still closed, pressed his forehead against mine, and whispered to himself, "Today was definitely my lucky day."

I gave him a slight smile and used my free hand to run it through his hair. "Mine too," I breathed as my fingers played with his blond locks.

He straightened his back and looked around, his eyes settling on people that were watching us. I didn't recognize them, one was a slim guy with long green hair and the other was a bulky man with a lightning bolt looking scar running over his right eye and spiky blond hair. The greenette looked calm while the blond looked ready to start freaking out. It was a little strange and I was kinda scared that they were watching me and Sting.

"Do you know them?" I asked him.

He gave a nod and grinned at the men. "Yup." He turned his attention back to me and said a little louder than necessary, "I'll see ya tomorrow Lucy," Before turning away then walking off, his laughter filling the street.

I stood there for a moment watching him walk away, then face palmed myself. _Shit, I'm suppose to meet the Salamander tomorrow... _I turned on my heel then walked into the lobby. _It's kinda funny, meeting two potential boyfriends within the same couple of days.. _I laughed at my own thought as I stepped into the Motel.

Instantly, Habiki ran up to me and started questioning me. "Who was that?"

"No one, Habiki."

He gave me a sad look, with the puppy dog eyes and everything, then asked me, "Need help with that?"

Before I could answer, he grabbed the box out of my hand and started walking with me up to the room Wendy and I shared. Speaking of the room, "How much longer can I stay here?"

Habiki looked down and said, "One more night, unless.." His voice trailed off and he rose his face to give me a seductive grin.

I groaned and shook my head. "Hell no, Habiki! I'm totally NOT in the mood.."

He started laughing and reached out to open the door to the room I stayed in. "I was just gonna ask if I can have some of this pizza!"

He looked at me with a serious face for a minute, his bottom lip puckered out like he was pouting. So I smacked the back of his head and laughed, "Well c'mon then!"

We walked into the room and Wendy jumped up to get plates and stuff ready, then we all sat on the bed and ate our pizza while we joked with each other and laughed.

* * *

It was about 12:50 p.m. and I was walking into the projects to meet with The Salamander. I still had about 10 minutes before I was needed here, but I wanted to play it safe. He said to make sure I was here on time and I didn't wanna see what would happen if I disobeyed him. _Great now I sound like a dog trying to please my master.. _I snickered to myself.

I decided to dress up because I had plans to see Sting after I left Salamander's coke house. I wore a black half shirt under my black winter coat, a white frilly mini skirt, and my heeled knee-high boots. From the looks Habiki gave me this morning, I looked pretty damn hot.

I walked up to the door and shivered, It snowed last night and winter in New York City sucked. But I brushed it off and, with a deep breath, knocked on the door. The door opened almost instantly and the white haired girl, I'm guessing Mira was her name from what Gray told me, opened the door. She was still partially naked, only wearing light blue underwear and a bra. _They're probably getting ready to work._ She gave me a disproving glare and whispered, "Run from this place and NEVER look back."

My eyes grew wide and we just stood there staring at each other. Well until the brown haired girl from the table who got to wear underwear came up and pulled Mira away. "I'll deal with you later!" The girl yelled at Mira while shoving her away. She then pulled me into the house into an embrace. She smelled of cheep liquor and sweat. _She was probably up all night partying from the looks of her eyes. _

"Hi, I'm Cana! It's great to finally talk to you!" She pulled away from the embrace and held me at arms length to get a good look at me. "Wow, you really are pretty. No wonder the Boss likes you!" She gave me a quick smile then started pushing me to his door. Before I could even register what was happening she knocked on the door then walked away from me, pulling her shirt over her head and sitting at the table.

I watched her for a minute and noticed a tall man dressed in all black walk up to her and give her a kiss on the top of her head. He had the same dark brown hair color as her and he had a stubly beard. _I wonder if he was the driver from yesterday.. _

The door opened to reveal the pink haired man of my dreams and nightmares. He wore grey sweatpants that hung loosely at his waist and a white long sleeve thermal that was tight enough to show the muscles under neath. I licked my lips and let my eyes trail up to his face.

The Salamander gave me a wicked smile and stated, "Good you're on time!" Then he grabbed hold of my shoulders and pulled me into the room and slamming the door with his foot. He sat me down on my feet and questioned me, "Do ya need anything? Food? A drink?"

I raised an eye brow at his change in character but shook my head.

"Okay well, how's your daughter doing?"

I let a small smile play on my lips and answered, "She's okay. She's really excited about everything."

He smiled back and moved around the room to the dresser. He started rummaging through it and asked, "Does she look like you?"

I shook my head, then realized he couldn't see me so I simply said, "No."

He stopped moving for a minute then asked, "So she looks like her dad?"

"Actually," I tried to speak confidently. "She's not really mine. I met her in my old foster home.."

He stood back up and faced me, his eyes holding something similar to understanding. He gave me a sad smile then stepped closer again, a new shirt in his hand. He threw the new shirt onto the bed and said, "Let's cut to the chase," then pulled his thermal over his head.

I sucked a breath in sharply, making a hissing noise as he removed his clothing, revealing his full and well defined pecks and chiseled abs. My eyes traced every crease until they found their way to the V that sneaked its way into his pants.

"See this tattoo?" he questioned, pointing to a red tribal looking thing on his right shoulder.

I gave a small, "Mmm.."

"It's for Fairy Tail, like I said, everyone needs to get this."

I continued to stair, barely taking in what he was saying.

He chuckled at my still lingering eyes and walked closer to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled it up so my fingers could brush over the tattoo that he was trying to show me. He let go of my hand so I decided to have some fun. My hand started on his shoulder, and I let it trail up to his color bone and down to his chest. He let out a groan when my hand found its way to his abs and down father to brush below his naval.

His hand shot out and grabbed onto my wrist, stopping me from going any further. "Wait," He choked out. I looked up and saw how tense his face was. "I have to tell you something." He closed his eyes and threw my hand off of his body. "Go...Sit or something..." He muttered, so i obliged.

When I sat down on the bed, he turned from me and quickly spoke, "I decided you don't need to get the tattoo right away." He sighed a few times then turned back to me. With a few steps, he was towering over me. But he kneeled down in in front of me and spoke, "Just promise me I'm not making a mistake with trusting you."

I nodded and watched him as Salamander ran his fingers through his hair and pulled a little. I looked down to his until he made eye contact with me, then I gave his a slight smile and a nod. _Why is he acting so weird? I only touched him.._

"Thank you, Salamander." I murmured then leaned in close and kissed him on his forehead.

"Oh! I have a surprise for you!" He jumped to his feet and rushed over to his nightstand. He pulled out a white box and threw it on the bed next to me. "It's an iPhone, so I can always..get ahold of you. My numbers the emergency contact, but the rest of the gang's numbers are already programmed."

I nodded and pulled the phone out of the box, but I wasn't too interested in it. So I just stuffed it into my coat pocket along with the charger.

"Also, your apartment will be ready by the end of this week," He gave me another smile and added in, "So you'll always be close to me."

I opened my mouth to thank him again but a phone ringing silenced me. His face went serious and he walked over to the loud phone that was sitting on the dresser. "What?" He barked into it. I heard someone speaking on the other end and got a little nervous when The Salamanders eyes grew wide and locked onto me. "Thank you Laxus. I'll see ya soon... yeah. Take care of that asshole then come back... No don't worry about her, I'll take care of it." He gave me his famous evil smile and touched the touch-screen, hanging up the phone.

"So," He growled, walking toward me and throwing the phone onto the bed I sat on. "Ya been talking to any guys?"

I no longer could sit down so I jumped to my feet and shook my head.

He continued to storm up to me and when he reached me, his hand shot out and grabbed a fist full of my hair. He jerked his hand to the side, making me scream out in a mix of pain, fear, and excitement. He leaned close to me and snarled, "Don't fucking lie to me. I have eyes and ears all over this damn city. Now I'll ask again, Have. You. Talked. To. Another. Man."

I nodded my head, well tried to considering I couldn't move much without my hairs being pulled out of my head.

Salamander moved closer to me and whispered with a harsh tone and a scary smile on his face, "I told you, your mine." Then he pulled my face to his by my hair and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled my face from his for a second and he breathed, "And I don't like sharing." He released my hair but placed his hand on the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss again. The second kiss was more intense, his tongue parted my lips and invaded my mouth. But this time I moved my mouth and tongue with his. I let out a slight moan when he nipped my bottom lip.

He tasted like mint and smelled like a camp fire- I loved it, I needed more. I wrapped my arms around his body and pulled him closer to me, earning a groan in response. His hands skimmed down my body until they reached my lower back. He smiled against my lips then quickly grabbed my ass with both of his hands.

The Salamander pulled his face from mine then lifted me up by my but. I giggled when I felt him throw me down onto the bed. I was laying down on the bed now, my skirt was starting to lift slightly, but I didn't mind too much. And from the look he was giving me, he didn't seem to mind either. His expression swam with hunger as he gazed down at my body.

He started leaning over me while his hand moved up my thigh. The Salamanders lips found mine again, but before I could open my mouth as an invitation, he moved and started kissing down to my neck, while his hand continued to play its game on my leg. He stopped moving his hand when it reached just below my underwear. He bit down on my neck and started sucking wildly and his hand moved to push my skirt up.

I let out a slight moan and dug my nails into his shoulder when his fingers started to barely brush over my opening. He groaned against my neck, "God, your so wet." before biting a new spot. His thumb started moving in circles over my clit then stopped so his other fingers could push my lacy underwear to the side.

Before I could even react, he forced two fingers inside me and started moving them in circles, hitting my sweet spot in an instant. "I need to hear you, Luce. Tell me how badly you want it.." He growled in my ear.

I nodded my head and arched my back, letting out the moans that so badly wanted to escape. I pushed my hips into his hand, making him go deeper inside of me. I started riding his fingers, letting my body tell him what I wanted.

He moved his face to my collar bone and he grazed his teeth on it, making me press my body harder onto his. I could feel my release building up in my groin. "F-faster.." I begged, earning a little chuckle from the man who was crippling me with just a few fingers. I let out another heavy moan when he fallowed my orders, my release was just around the corner. "Right...t-there. Oh fuck," I moaned, running my nails up his muscular back.

The bedroom door slammed open, making Salamander stop. I let out a whimper when he pulled his fingers out of me and stuck them in his mouth. He licked my juices off of them and gave a sexy groan, stating, "You taste so good."

Then his face grew really serious and he turned to whoever walked into the room, ready to yell I'm sure. I looked around him and saw the man who kissed Cana's head earlier. He gave a sad smile and said, "Sorry Natsu, there's an emergency." Before walking back out of the room.

I looked to the Salamander-no Natsu I guess- and gave him a puzzled expression.

"C'mon get up," He ordered while he pulled the shirt that he threw on the bed earlier over his head.

* * *

**Oooookay so how was that for a lime? **

**Hope ya liked it ^.^ **

**Sorry it was so long but ya know, I just couldn't stop writing this juicy story ;D**

**So as always, review and whatnot. **

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	7. The Plan

**Okay I need to tell ya a few things, **

**1) this is extra long and I'm sorry because it's not too exciting but I think it's alittle funny ^.^**

**2) I wont be able to update for a few days sooooo yeaah**

**3) I'm running outta ideas! I'm gonna close the poll tomorrow so go vote but also leave a review if ya want anything specific to happen!**

**Okie sooooo enjoy(:**

* * *

We hurried out of the room and found a group of people I've never seen before standing around the coke table. Strangely the table was cleared off and that girl Lisanna was no where in sight.

I looked around at the people, smiling at the people I recognized; Erza, Cana, Loke and Mira. The man that interrupted us stood next to Cana, next to him stood a giant (literal giant) of a man who had white hair and a scar on his right eye, next to him was the short girl who had blue hair and next to her-with a arm draped over the girl-stood a tall man with piercings all over his face and body who had long black hair. Then my eyes fell on a man I recognized, the man who was fallowing me around the night before.

"So what's the deal, Laxus?" Salamander asked, looking to the blonde stalker.

Laxus' eyes shot over to where I was standing and he raised his hand and pointed, harshly stating, "Her boyfriend over took Freed, Evergreen and I. They jumped us and took them, telling me to leave so I could 'relay the message to you.'"

I gasped. _My boyfriend? What the hell does he mean? I'm single.._

"From the look your giving me Blondie, I'm taking it you don't know," Laxus laughed, still addressing me.

I shook my head, letting him know that I was indeed lost in this conversation.

Natsu stepped in the way of Laxus' gaze, telling him, "Enough, she obviously doesn't know him that well."

"Who the hell cares what she knows?!" The white haired man screamed, drawing all eyes his way. "We need to go save Ever!"

Mira walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his arms that were crossed over his giant chest. "Calm down, Elfman, we'll get her soo-"

"If we don't go get her today, I'll do it myself!" The giant man-Elfman stated, interrupting her.

"You will do no such thing!" Mira yelled back.

Salamander groaned loudly then walked up to them both. He pushed Mira out of his way then stood in front of the giant man in front of him. Elfman was probably a foot taller than him but that didn't seem to intimidate him. Actually the one who looked a scared was the giant man.

He opened his mouth to speak but the scary pierced guy cut him off, "Maybe we should just go in there and take them all out. Element of surprise."

Natsu turned to yell at him, but the bluenette who stood next to him huffed loudly and said, "That's your answer to everything, Gajeel! We don't always need violence to solve everything." She and the man stood side to side looking at each other, both with scowls on their faces. Then she smiled and grabbed hold of his hand, making him blush.

"I have to agree with Elfman and Gajeel, we should just go kill them all, eliminate the competition." Erza spoke up, making Natsu spin around and give her a death glare.

"Seem's like the best option," Laxus agreed with a nod of his head.

Cana looked up to the brown haired man next to her and asked, "Do you think so, Dad?"

Cana's dad, I still don't know his name, nodded in agreement.

"Gildarts! Not you too!" Mira yelled. She frantically turned to the bluenette that was still holding hands with Gajeel and cried, "Levy, help me talk some sense into them!"

The bluenette, Levy I guess was her name, nodded back then released Gajeel. She stepped up to stand in front of everyone and stated, "It's too dangerous, we don't know how many members they have. I say we watch them for a while before attacking."

"I have to agree with the ladies," Loke stated nonchalantly while he tightened his tie.

Then all hell broke loose. They all started argueing, speaking over one another:

"We need to save them." Erza stated.

"We can't until we know more about them!" Levy tried to reason with her.

Elfman barged into their conversation,"Watching people is not a Man."

Levy huffed again, yelling, "I'm not a man!"

Laxus and Gajeel wierdly both crossed their arms over their chests at the same time and laughed. Gajeel let out a "Gihi," While he watched his girlfriend argue with men two-three times her size.

Natsu let this go on and walked up to stand next to me. I hadn't moved from this spot because once again, I was stuck thinking about how weird these people all were. When Natsu stood in front of me he gave me a sly smile and rolled his eyes. "They're all so daft sometimes," He laughed.

I nodded and looked around him, my eyes growing wide when I saw Mira and Laxus holding back Erza who held a sword and had it pointed at a calm looking Loke. _Where the fuck did she get a sword?_

Natsu looked over and laughed at the scene in front of us. He shook his head then tsked, turning back to me. His eyebrows shot up and he asked, "Wanna pick of where we left off after this?"

I could feel my face heat up when I met his eyes and saw how serious he looked. "What about your gang?" I questioned.

He sighed then turned back to everyone. He then cleared his throat loudly, catching a few people's attention. But when he noticed some people-Erza, Laxus, Cana, Mira and Elfman- were still arguing, his eyes lit up with anger and he barked out, "Everyone! Shut the FUCK up and listen for a minute."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face their very angry boss.

At the realization that some people were scared, Natsu smiled his evil smile then stated, "I have a plan..."

* * *

I had left the coke house and was now walking to the Motel because I was suppose to meet Sting here. I was alittle late because of all of the commotion between Fairy Tail, but was told to leave after Natsu gave his orders.

****Flashback****

"Okay," Natsu started, pulling out a chair and sitting in it the wrong way. "We send little Miss Luce over there to go on a date with Sting," I gaped at this but he continued without even a glance in my direction, "She goes and makes him fall for her and whatnot, then she gets info out of him. We find out things like; where is their hide out, how many people work for them, who do we know that works for them, what they want with Ever and Freed,"

Elfman opened his mouth to interrupt but Natsu held a hand up while he looked down. He growled, "If you interrupt me, Elfman, I swear to god I will cut your tongue out of your mouth." ELfman's eyes grew wide and he cast them down so his gaze didn't meet Natsu's. "Carrying on, we will also find out where they are and then Levy," He looked over to the bluenette, "You and Gajeel and I will sit and talk about possible options of how to get our friends out."

Levy nodded and moved closer to Gajeel, I could tell from how she gripped onto her boyfriend that she was scared.

"Sound good everyone?" Natsu asked, his eyes moving over all of the people standing in the room. When his eyes settled on Erza and Laxus and he adds in, "When she's with Sting I want you two," He pointed to them, "to watch them at all times."

They both nodded their agreement and Laxus turned to look at me. "Just don't fuck him, Blondie. I don't wanna listen to that shit."

Natsu slammed his hand on the table, calling attention back to himself. "Everyone, go back to work!" They all nodded and rushed away to do what they were all doing before this meeting was called.

All except Laxus who still eyed me with a grin plastered on his face. He started to walk my way and whispered so only Natsu and I could hear him, "You fuck him n' The Boss and I are comin' in and fuckin' shit up. Remember that, Blondie."

I gave a nervous nod and moved my head so my eyes fell on my pink haired boss. I was alittle worried, they're trusting me to do such a big thing for my first job? _Just don't fuck up, Lucy!_

****End Flashback****

"Lucy!" Sting's voice called out for me when I approached the Motel.

I gave him a sweet smile, or at least I hoped it was sweet, and breathed, "Hey, hunny. Sorry I'm late, got caught up with some bull shit."

He let out a small chuckle and grabbed my empty hand, leading me to the street so he can call a cab. Once we were seated and he told the cab driver where to go-Manhattan- Sting positioned his body so he was facing me. He wore a nice white button up shirt and black jeans. He was sporting an expensive looking pair of black, white and grey Air Jordans.(**I don't own that obviously, just love em ^.^) **

He moved closer to me and asked, "So what had you caught up?"

I mentally sighed but held a convincing smile on my face, "Oh, nothing too important. How was your day?"

He looked me up and down and gave a, "Uh-hu..," then shook his head. I was a little confused but once again, I continued to smile. _I can't mess this up. I can't mess this up. Mavis, I can't mess this up..._ "My day was alright." He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "Couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout you though."

I nuzzled closer to him and took his scent in. He smelled like expensive cologne and under that he had that husky man smell that I just loved. For a minute I forgot why I'm on this date, I stiffened at the realization that I may actually like this guy Sting. "Awe.. That's so sweet." I giggled and moved closer to him, filling the small space in between us.

We spent the rest of the taxi ride silently enjoying each others company. Or atleast I was enjoying it, but from the way he would run his free hand through my hair and watch me even though I didn't look up. I felt a little guilty, playing such a sweet guy like this. So I closed my eyes and enjoyed his touch and the warmth I felt coming off of his body.

But when I closed my eyes, guess who I saw! Not Sting. The Salamanders face popped up in my head so I opened my eyes and rubbed my face into Stings shirt.

"We're here," He breathed, moving his arm away from me.

I groaned and sat up fully so i could step out of the taxi. He payed for the ride, even though I insisted, then met me on the side walk so he could grab my hand and lead me into the restaurant. It was a nice little Italian place that had couches lined up along the walls and a bar in the middle while the tabled went all around the bar. We didn't have to wait in line, thankfully, because Sting had made a reservation.

Once we were seated, Sting ordered a bottle of wine for us to share and I asked for a glass of ice water. After the waited left, I laughed at Sting, "What're you tryin' to do? Get me drunk?"

He gave back a toothy grin and his dark blue eyes shot to the side. "Maybe.." He laughed back.

I looked down to my menu and scanned it. I told him what I was going to order so he could order it for me. After we both set down our menu's, the waiter came back over and took down our orders. Right after he left us alone, I heard a commotion from the other side of the bar.

I looked over to inspect the situation and saw a familiar head of scarlet hair. "Erza, shut up!" A familiar voice yelled at her. _Didn't know he'd send them into the restaurant with me. Well might as well get to work.._

I turned back to my blonde date and gave him a sweet smile. "So, Sting. Tell me about yourself."

He shrugged and took a sip of his wine. "Not much to say, really."

"Well what do ya do for a living?"

His eyes shot up to meet mine and he gave me a questioning look, like he was analyzing me or something. Finally he stated, "Oh you know, the regular stuff. Construction and whatnot."

"Oh," I replied, knowing very well that he lied. I picked up my glass of water and moved to take a sip but Sting cut me off:

"Why don't we make a toast!" He sounded excited and already had his wine glass raised so I smiled my answer and replaced the water with my own wine. I raised it along with his and we tapped them together, making a loud clink noise as Sting proposed, "To lucky days!" We both took a sip off of our drinks then looked back to one another. "I'm glad I ran into you yesterday. You look lovely, by the way."

I blushed and looked down to my outfit. Compared to the other woman in the resturant, I looked like a little hood rat. _Or a prostitute. _I scoffed at my own thought, making Sting give me a sad look.

"No, really! You look beautiful." He tried to assure me.

Conversation continued like that for a while, he talked the most and I gave short answers. But I did manage to tell him I got a new phone and give him my number. Yet I still was too focused on my job, and I really didn't want to hurt Sting. He seemed so normal and it was hard to believe he could be in a gang, let alone run one.

People like Erza, Gajeel, Laxus and especially Natsu were people you'd expect to be in one. Salamander was all business and he was frankly a mean person. _But damn, I love how he dominates me..._ And Sting was a chocolates and roses kind of guy. I can't accept that he can be the kind of heartless monster that is needed to run a gang.

After our meal and a bottle of really nice wine, we decided it was time to go else where. I told him, "I think it's about time I go home, Wendy's alone right now."

He agreed I should go to her, so he called over a cab and we both got in. We figured we'd just both get dropped off at the Motel and he could walk back to his place. He told me he lived just right down the street. _At least I found something out! _I silently cheered.

We both got comfortable in the cab, I had my head resting on his lap and was sprawled out on the rest of the seat. I closed my eyes and tried to think of what I should report back to Natsu, if anything.

"So tell me about yourself, Lucy." Sting murmured, still petting my hair.

I smiled and moved my head so I could look up at him. "Hmm.." I thought for a minute. I decided against telling him too much, don't wanna give him some sob story. So I simply said, "I'm currently living out of a Motel, but there's an apartment getting ready for me right now. I take care of a 13 year old orphan, I'm currently unemployed, and that's about it." I started giggling at my pathetic life.

Sting gazed down at me with an unreadable expression. But he looked so cute, I couldn't help myself. I reached my hand out and brushed my fingers across his cheek. His eyes went wide when my fingers made contact and before I knew it he used a hand to pull he up so i was sitting straight up. He put his hands on either side of my face and pulled me in for a kiss.

I gladly closed my eyes and let him pull me closer. When our lips made contact, I grabbed hold of his shirt and forced his body against mine. Almost instantly, his tongue ran across my bottom lip, so i opened my mouth and we explored each others mouths. He tasted as good as he smelled, with a little hint of wine and a cheep cigar.

I smiled against his lips when he pulled my leg over him so I was straddling him. My hands found his hair and I ran my fingers through it, and pulled it slightly making him groan in response. Stings hand started running up my thigh and I shivered when they reached the end of my skirt.

The cab driver cleared his throat loudly and muttered something about, "Stupid kids," Making me and Sting pull away from each other. I gazed into his eyes for a few minutes, trying to catch my breath. I was on him, my legs on either side of his, and I could clearly feel his erection. But he didn't dare move, he just continued to give me a look that drove me over my edge. We stayed like that for the rest of the ride, silently staring at one another.

I moved to get off of him slowly when I felt the taxi abruptly stop. I made sure to rub against him as much as possible before pulling away fully. I looked back to Sting and gave him a seductive smile then I jumped out of the taxi. Sting took a little longer than normal to pay the driver and get out but I patiently waited on the side walk for him before I left.

When he stepped out, I gave him another smile and said, "Thank you for such a wonderful night."

He stepped closer and grabbed my hand then started pulling me to the Motel. "It's was my pleasure," He replied, squeezing my hand slightly. Once we reached the entrance, I turned to face him with his hand still in mine and went on my tip toes so I could give him another kiss.

When our lips met, I was shoved back against the wall quickly. He pinned my body between him and the wall and groaned against my lips, "Let's get back to what we were doing before."

"No," I whinned, slightly pushing his body from mine. "Not tonight," I tried telling him. But he didn't listen, he continued to over power me. His hands quickly moved to lift my skirt up and he let his fingers move down my sex. "Sting, stop!" I ordered, trying harder to push him off of me.

"Lucy!" Sting pulled back from me with his hand still touching me and we both looked over to see a frantic looking Wendy standing there. "Get off of her!" Wendy screamed, storming up to me and Sting.

Sting laughed at the small girl who was trying to intimidate him.

"Seriously, get the fuck off of her," Another voice called out. Habiki stepped out of the Motel with a metal baseball bat slung over his shoulder. "Wendy, get back." Habiki ordered as he continued to close the ground between himself and Sting.

Sting dropped his hand and looked down to the bluenette who still stood near us. "You're Wendy? Nice to meet you, I've heard great things." He moved away from me after that then turned to leave while he started chuckling.

Wendy ran up to me and wrapped her little arms around me, burrying her face in my chest. I pulled her closer and watched as Sting continued to walk down the street. He turned and started walking backwards, calling out, "I'll talk to ya soon, Lucy!"

I rolled my eyes then turned my attention to Wendy who was now sobbing against me. I spoke to her as I pet her long blue hair, "It's okay, hunny.. He's gone now."

"Did he hurt you?" Habiki asked.

I shook my head and reached into my pocket. It was vibrating wildly, letting me know that I was getting an incoming call. Now that I look back on it, I've been getting calls since I was pushed up against the wall, but I'm still not used to having a phone so it took me a minute to realize what it was. When I looked at the screen, It read, "Salamander," So i sighed and used my thumb to answer it.

"Hello?" I called into the phone.

A familiar voice answered, "Luce, you okay?"

"Uh-hu.." I muttered, looking over to a confused Habiki and Wendy.

"I know what happened, Erza just called me. I'll kill that fucker for trying to make you do things you obviously didn't want to do. You didn't want to right?" By the end of that, Natsu sounded a little worried.

I laughed his concern off and pointed out, "You're not one to talk. You forced me to do things too, ya know.."

Natsu chuckled back, "Yeah but I do what I want. Plus you liked it, you got so wet after I pulled your hair."

"Like I could help that!" I whispered fiercely. I could feel my face heat up and knew my cheeks were probably bright red. He was embarrassing me by saying things like that, I don't know how much Habiki and Wendy could hear him and I don't know who he's standing around. "Look, I gotta go.. It's late and Wendy needs to sleep."

Natsu laughed at my unnerved response. "Okay, Luce. Come over first thing in the morning, bring Wendy if you want. Bye." He hung up before I could answer.

I let out a heavy sigh and stuffed the phone back in my pocket. I grabbed Wendy's hand and started walking into the Motel. Once I had Wendy all settled and ready for bed, Habiki called me down to the lobby. I sat down behind the desk and asked him, "Wassup?"

"You okay?" Habiki asked me while he continued to shuffle papers around. I always thought it was weird that he managed to work while talking.

I rolled my eyes at him and started playing with the stuff on the desk. "Duh," I laughed. "Shit like that happens all the time when you, you know, sell your body."

Habiki looked up and gave me look filled with sorrow. He doesn't like when I talk bad about myself. He knows what I do and he likes to get in my pants whenever he can but he still treats me like a friend. "No, I mean like, your boss. Does he like... hurt you?" Habiki spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words.

I shook my head but didn't answer.

He elaborated, "What did you mean that he forces you to do things?"

I blushed again and broke our eye contact. "Look, I'm okay." I placed my hands on the desk and stood up. "Now, I'm going to bed. Got a long day planned tomorrow." With that I smiled one last time then walked away, back to my room.

I slipped my skirt off once I walked into my room and unlatched my bra so I could pull it off. I instantly fell down onto my bed next to my phone. When I looked at it, it lit up, so I picked the phone up and unlocked it. I had a text from a number I didn't know and it read, "I know who you work for. I'll take Fairy Tail down and make you mine ;)"

* * *

**Mkay, thankya for reading!(: **

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	8. All Business

**Oooookay soooo I just wanna start with saying I'm sorry for disappearing for the past week, and I'm gonna be gone again. Goin on a vacay with the familia ^.^**

**This chapters kinda a filler, but some shits gonna go down within the next chapter or so! **

**Weeeeell enjoy **

* * *

I woke up bright and early, and when I glanced over to the window I noted that the sun wasn't fully up. I barely slept during the night because all I could think about was Sting. He knew who I was working for and he knew what I was doing.. _I wonder what gave me away? It was probably Erza in the resturant! _I sighed at the reminder of her little episode then sat myself up on the bed. I looked over to Wendy who was laying peacefully on her bed, her face relaxed and her blue hair sprawled out around her.

I decided to get up and get myself ready early. The Salamander did say come over first thing in the morning and I wasn't too sure how early was early enough so I might as well play it safe. I sent him a quick text telling him I was up and asking him when I should come over, then I jumped outta bed and hopped into the shower.

I made the water extra hot and It stung my skin once I got in but I didn't mind it too much. I loved hot water, it always helped relax my tense muscles. Standing under the hot water, I began to think about everything, _Why are Sabertooth and Fairy Tail fighting? And what does Sting mean by making me his? I'm not a thing! What the hell is up with these boys and trying to possess me?! _

"Lucy-chan!" Wendy called out for me.

I opened the shower curtain slightly and poked my head out, yelling back, "In here!"

She slipped into the bathroom and she asked me, "What are you doing today? I kinda wanna go somewhere fun.."

I closed the curtain and started rinsing my hair again. "I have to go work today, but... You can come if you want."

Wendy was silent for a few minutes, giving me time to put conditioner in my hair and start shaving.

I tried to convince her, "My boss said you could come any time you want. Maybe you could start coming with me every day too so you're not alone here. Maybe you can make some new friends, or go check out the apartment!"

"Okay!" She sounded excited at the sound of friends and a place to live. She just wanted a normal life.. _Too bad you're stuck with me and my nonsense.. _My thoughts snickered at me.

"Go get dressed then and I'll be right out."

I could see her shadow nod and she rushed back out of the shower. I didn't really know what she could do at the coke house but if the boss wanted her to go then she can go.

After finishing up, I got out, dried myself on and walked out of the bathroom to find some clean clothes. When I was in the livingroom/bedroom I saw Wendy sitting patiently on the bed in a nice blue and green dress, eating a bowl of cereal. She was watching a cartoon I didn't recognize but she seemed into it so I wasn't going to interrupt her.

I silently moved throughout the room to my iPhone and checked my messages. Salamander text me back telling me he would have someone to get me at 8 o'clock. It was already 7:20 so I had to hurry up.

I slipped on a clean pair of undies, a bra that matched, a ripped pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve half shirt. I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw so I went to work on my hair. It fell limply onto my shoulders, still dripping from my shower. I decided against doing anything too fancy and just threw it up in a messy pony tail.

Wendy turned to me when I was done and asked, "Will you put my hair up too?"

I nodded and crawled onto the bed behind her with the brush still in my hand. I put her hair into two long pigtails that came off of the top of her head. Once I was done, a knock came from the door. I looked to the clock and noted that it was exactly 8:00 AM like Natsu said, so I called out, "Come in!"

The door opened slowly and Loke stepped into our little room. "Hello, Princess," He breathed when his eyes found me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. "Don't call me that," I ordered, harshly. I didn't mean to make it harsh but I don't like being treated like that.

Wendy's brown eyes grew wide and she screamed, "You're that pervert from before!" she pointed an accused finger in his direction and moved so I was blocking him from her.

I started laughing at her reaction to suck a docile person-_maybe_- and stood up. "Come on, Wendy, It's time to go."

She nodded and stood up too, but still hid behind me. Even as we walked out of the room, she kept her distance from Loke and grabbed onto my hand. She has always been afraid of men, well except Habiki, but even then she still was shy. I never knew why and whenever I asked her, she would give me a bright smile and change the subject. Over the years I stopped my questions and just learned to work around it.

The car ride was a pain in the ass because I had to sit in the middle of the two, Wendy was clutching ono my arm and Loke was trying to move close to me. I was more than happy when I saw the familiar collection of buildings and the cab stopped to let us all out.

Once again Loke payed, giving me and Wendy time to get out and talk. I tried to calm her, "It's okay, these people are all nice."

Wendy, who was still a little frantic and scared looking, nodded and grabbed for my hand. We started walking slowly without Loke and she asked, "What if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you!" I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Loke ran and caught up with us but silently walked behind me. He always keeps his distance when we're near the house. He's probably afraid that the boss would get pissed it he tried anything funny. _Shit, I'm scared of what the boss would do to THE BOTH OF US if he knew that Loke's seen me naked.._

The rest of the walk was silent as I lead Wendy and Loke up the stairs and to the apartment. I didn't even bother knocking and just walked in. The apartment was empty save Cana, Mira, and the Salamander who walked out of his room once he heard us walk in.

Loke moved away from me and Wendy, once again, hid behind me as I was greeted by my boss, "Luce, thank you for coming. Is this Wendy?" He tried peering around me to get a good look at her. She hid her face into my back and let out a small whimper. "Wendy, I'd like you to meet Romeo Conbolt. Romeo! Come say hi!"

I watched as a small boy, couldn't be older than 14, who had purple-black hair and large blue eyes walked out of Natsu's room. He had his hands in his pockets and he slowly trudged up to us, looking down. "Hi.." He muttered, his voice shaking. "I'm Romeo," He looked up and gave a confused look when he realized he was basically speaking to me.

I pulled Wendy out from behind me and gave Romeo a warm smile. "Wendy, be nice." I whispered strongly.

She nodded slightly and breathed, "I'm... Wendy."

Romeo smiled at her and asked excitedly, "Wanna go play outside?"

Wendy's eyes lit up and she let go of me, giving Romeo a toothy grin. He said the magic words and got her out of her shell. I watched as they talked and raced out of the door.

I must've looked worried, because Natsu walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, whispering in my ear, "She's alright,"

I grabbed onto his muscular arm that was drapped over my chest and nodded. I knew he was right, but still, I hate when I don't know when she's safe.

Natsu caught my attention by slightly nipping my ear with his teeth. I voiced my surprise, making him chuckle deeply in my ear. "Ya wanna get a quicky in before we gotta work?" His hot breath hit my ear, making me shiver in his arms. His hands moved to my jacket's zipper and he slowly unzipped it.

"Work?" I questioned, not entirely focused on his words. His touch was too distracting.

Salamander's fingers brushed under my breast and he pulled my body closer to his. "You know, work. The thing that I'm paying you to do.." He teased me both with his words and his hand, that was now slightly cupping my left breast.

"Ahem!" Someone behind us fake coughed. Natsu chuckled again and released my body and we both turned to face a fully dressed Cana. "If you two are done fuckin' around, I'd really like to get to work so I can go home early tonight. I have a date with a nice bottle of scotch and I'm not letting you two get in the way of it."

Natsu put an arm over my shoulders and nodded. "Luce, I need you to do something." He started leading me through the livingroom and to what I guess is the kitchen. It was simple, it had a refrigerator, a stove, a sink and counters. Salamander released me and walked over to the counter and opened the cupboard above it. He pulled out 5 bags of what I assumed were fulled with coke and dropped each one on the counter. They were giant bricks, atleast 8 inches long and 5 inches wide and they were completely packed.

He turned to me and laughed at how my eyes fallowed the drugs around. I was still craving the drug, but I wasn't sick anymore. "I need you to test these all out and make sure it's real shit before I start selling it. I don't think it's cut with anything but still, gotta be sure." He placed a knife on the counter and continued, "Cut into each corner and taste it and if it's fake keep it here, if it's good then bring it to Cana. I'll be right back." He moved to walk past me but stopped when he was by my side.

I stood still and continued to gaze at the drugs. _He wanted me to quit but now wants me to do the drugs for him?! What? _

"Well?" Natsu asked, alittle annoyed at my slack.

I jumped to action and did what he said, not looking back to see if he was still there or not. I heard him walk away after I finished the first bag, so I relaxed a lot. It also gave me a change to 'taste' more than I probably needed to. Once I was done, I was feeling pretty good and figured out that he was right, all of the bags were pure.

I was a little buzzed, so I smiled and got one more last taste before bringing the bags out to the girls. "Here ya go Cana!" I quickly said, dropping all 5 bags onto the table.

Cana looked me in the eyes for what felt like a long time and gave a slow nod. She probably knew I was a little coked out but she didn't seem too fazed by it. My eyes darted over to the side and I caught sight of Mira pulling her shirt over her head. They were getting ready to work again. They were always working.

"Hey, Cana! Why do you get to wear undies but the others have to be naked?" I asked as my eyes still played over Mira's body. She was pretty hot, I never really noticed until this moment.

"Lisanna! Levy!" Mira began calling out, not even looking in my direction. She walked away from Cana and I.

My eyes found Cana's again and I watched her shimmy out of her pants. "Well.. Natsu and my Dad agreed that I shouldn't be exposed like the other girls."

I let my confusion show on my face, silently asking Cana to elaborate.

She laughed at my curiosity but continued, "Natsu-no I'm sorry. Salamander is kinda like my older brother. My dad found him when he was 6 years old, so we grew up together. And he has always been protective of me. He's actually... killed a few guys because of me." Cana let a sigh pass through her lips that were curved up in a sly smile. She pulled her shirt over her head and stated,"We grew up in the gang when it was run by the old man and when men got too fresh with me, they never came back here. It didn't take long to figure out where they ended up."

She seemed way to calm to be talking about that kind of thing, but I couldn't judge. _Gray was right, he wasn't such a bad guy. He may do bad things but for good reasons... kind of. _

I jumped when I felt a familiar arm drape over my shoulders. "What are we talkin' about here, ladies?" Natsu asked with a hint of aggression in his voice.

Cana laughed and turned to the table, pulling apart the bags and letting the white powder fall onto the table. "You."

Natsu rolled his eyes at her and looked down to me. He studied my eyes for a minute then ordered coldy, "Come with me."

He didn't give me time to respond. Instantly, his warmth was gone and I heard him walk toward the bedroom.

"He seems pissed," Cana said, stating the obvious.

I too rolled my eyes at the brunette but fallowed suite. He probably knew I got a little buzz and he didn't seem to happy by it.

Once I walked into the room, Natsu ordered, "Close the door."

I nodded, yet he couldn't see me because he was facing away from me. I turned my body and slowly let the door close, careful not to make too much noise. I've learned that the Salamander was like a rabid animal, if ya startle him or make too much noise he'll attack.

And boy was I right.

The door made a small clicking noise, indicating we were completely alone in his room and almost instantly I felt him pounce on me.

He grabbed onto my shoulders and spun me around before his hand found my throat and he slammed my body into the door. "What. The. Fuck do you think you're doing?" He barked at me.

I smiled and pushed my body out so it rubbed up against him. I love when he's aggressive.

"I told you to test the drugs NOT do them. What do you have to say for yourself?"

I opened my mouth slightly and breathed, "Harder."

He seemed taken back by my response. His grip on my throat loosened and he leaned closer.

I tried again, saying louder, "Harder."

His eyes lit up with understanding and his grip once again tightened. But this time, the look of pure rage that was in his onyx eyes was replaced with lust. He knew what I wanted and I'm sure he was more than willing to give me it. He pulled me to him by my throat so my body was pressed firmly against his. "You like this?" He asked, his eyes trailing down my body.

"Mmmmm..hmm." I licked my top lip and continued to stair at him.

His other hand moved to lightly brush on my exposed stomach and he asked, "What about this?" Salamanders fingers started to trail down to pants. He expertly unbuttoned them with his one hand and he quickly shoved the material down so it fell to my ankles. He let go of my throat and grabbed the bottom of my shirt, and without a sign that I was ready, yanked it over my head.

I wiggled my legs out of my pants and Natsu moved to start kissing the red marks that were more than likely covering my neck. His tongue danced across my skin while one of his hands massaged my breast. The other was tightly holding onto the back of my neck.

"Mmmmm.. more..." I moaned, melting into his touch. Every where he touched, my skin was left feeling warm. I moved my arms behind me and unclasped my bra, earning a surprised groan from the man who was trailing his hands up and over every curve of my body. My bra was thrown to the ground along with my shirt and pants.

I gasped when he pushed my body up and shoved me harder into the wall. Without warning, Natsu took my breast into his mouth and started sucking lightly. He had one hand under my ass holding me up while the other hand grasped onto the breast his mouth was on. He bit onto my nub, making me groan, "S-stop... AH... teasing me.."

Natsu listened to me and moved his face away from my chest. He let me slide down the wall so I was on my feet again, but he placed a hand on my head and started pushing me down. I knew what he wanted so I let my hands fumble over his button, trying to get his pants undone. Once it was, I pushed his pants down far enough that his member could stick out.

I was now on my knees and I was looking at his stiff cock. "Big..." I mumbled, a little surprised at the size of this man.

Natsu laughed at me, but without hesitation grabbed a fistfull of my hair and shoved himself into my mouth, slowly. I moved my tongue back and forth as I took in inch by inch. My actions made Natsu hiss his pleasure through clenched teeth. I smiled and moved my mouth up and down his shaft, sucking and licking. I could feel him twitch in my mouth and knew he was going to cum soon so I pulled him out of my mouth, not giving him release just yet.

"You fucking tease," Natsu growled, aggressively pulling me to my feet and picking me up again. His lips found mine and his tongue danced across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I smiled against his lips and opened my mouth slightly, letting him taste me just a little bit. His hand found my leg and he wrapped it around his waste, then he moved his other hand to repeat the process.

Once I was secured around his body, he grabbed my ass with both hands and started walking us over to the bed. He moved his tongue over mine one last time then dropped me on my feet. Before I could open my eyes, he spun me around and shoved my face onto the bed. I could feel his fingers slightly touch me through my underwear, making me cry out, "Mmmm..fuck me...please!"

Natsu pushed my underwear out of the way and moved his fingers to circle around my opening. "You're already soaked, Luce." His finger slowly slid partially into me, moving in a small circle before he quickly withdrew it. "Do you want it?" He questioned, his body moving over mine and his member pushing into my hot core.

I nodded my head slightly, I didn't have much room to move.

"Beg for it, Luce." Natsu ordered.

I nodded again but this time I whimpered, "P-please... Salamander.. Please fuck m-AH!" He shoved himself into me quickly, making me cry out in pleasure. He slowly pulled out a little, then he pushed in again. His hands found my hips and he gripped tightly, continuing his rhythm. I let out a hoarse moan with each thrust, my hands tightly holding onto the messy bed sheets.

It didn't take long for his member to twitch again, this time inside of me, showing me he was close again. But so was I, I could feel my walls clenching around him so I called out his name, "Oh, Natsu!" as I reached my peak. He pulled me to him on last time as he found his release.

Once he was done, he pulled out of me and stood straight up, releasing his grip on my body. I collapsed onto the bed, still face down, from exhaustion.

"Clean yourself up and get ready. We still have some business to take care of," Natsu ordered, he started throwing my clothes onto the bed next to me. "Oh and Luce," I lifted my body up slightly so I could look at his still naked form. "Don't ever say my name again. I'm Salamander to you."

* * *

**Well then, isn't Natsu just sooooooooooo nice?! **

**I hope that helped calm your perverted needs xD**

**Just kidding, I'm a perv too :P **

**Well I wont be writing till like next thursday or sooooo.**

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	9. Betrayal

**Okay everyone soooo.. I'm Back! Obviously... xD**

**Now imma switch things up a bit, this chapter will be in Natsu POV, but it's the only one I will do like that. Just cuz I like making him mysterious~**

**So this is for you ****lalapie203**

**With much love, I bring you the next chapter **

**xoxo**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Salamander POV**

Why was I so pissed off? She only said my name.

But that's how it starts, and next thing I know, she'll be fuckin' some other dude and leaving me. _Just like Lisanna.._

With that thought, I turned my body from the blond goddess that was sprawled on my bed and started yanking my pants up. Thankfully, that was the only thing she took off of me so I don't have to awkwardly search for my clothes.

I heard Lucy whimper behind me, "Nats-" she lost her voice when she caught me turn towards her and shoot a blazing glare her way. _Did I fucking stutter? _"...Salamander," Lucy corrected herself. "Why are you being so... cold to me?"

I continued to look over my shoulder to the girl who still had yet to get dressed. I opened my mouth to answer but quickly caught myself. _She ain't shit to me.. I don't have to explain myself to her. _"Just get ready, we're leaving in about 5 minutes." With that I quickly hurried out of the bedroom, and slammed the door for no apparent reason.

"What the hell is your issue?" My brunette kind-of sister barked in my direction.

Levy giggled from beside her and chimed in, "Yeah from the sounds we heard, you should be happy-not pissed off."

I squinted my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was starting to get a headache from all of these women. "Just.. shut the fuck up. Both of you." I muttered, still holding the spot between my eyes.

Cana just laughed at my pain but obliged. She knew she could get away with a lot but she learned quickly to steer clear of me when I was actually upset.

_Why the hell am I upset? _I had finally found a girl I kind of like, and all I could think about is how she's going to betray me. She already went against me by doing some of my coke. How am I suppose to trust an addict?

I groaned loudly and turned to see Laxus watching me intently. He looked like he wanted to say something, give me advice, whatever. But I was in no mood, so I shook my head and looked away from him. I walked over to the coke table and peered down at my white haired ex-girlfriend. "Go get me something to drink," I ordered with a solid tone.

I must have scared her, with my being so close and all, and she jumped at my voice. Her blue eyes met my obvious glare and she nodded. I watched as her naked form jumped up and run to the kitchen.

I could feel Mira's eyes on me, but I paid no mind to her. I plopped down into Lisanna's seat and pulled out my phone. I had a shit load of texts, all from my numerous dealers around the city. They must have run out of coke and needed some more ASAP. I had already talked to Gray on the phone about him needing more but I didn't think every single dealer would need more at once.

Well atleast now I have a full days worth of work to do. _And an excuse for Luce to come with me. _

I shook my head at the thought and sent out a group text, telling my gang that I'll be around to collect money and to bring them more goods.

"I'm ready.. Salamander." A sweet voice called out, indicating Lucy was ready.

I nodded and continued to look down at my phone. Without looking up, I started giving orders, "Mira, get me some shit ready for 6-and Cana keep an eye on my house and EVERYONE in it. Laxus, help her if anyone steps outta line. Lucy, you're coming with me, time to meet the rest of the gang." I looked up slightly to find Lisanna bringing me a bottle of water. Instantly I opened the bottle and started chugging the liquid before looking back down to my phone.

MiraJane jumped up and sprang into action, throwing small bags of .1's into a larger bag to make up a few grams. She did this 6 times in separate bags then threw them all into a backpack that she handed to me. Lucy walked up and stood on my right side, while I still typed away on my phone. Everyone was being a pain right in my ass, all of my dealers were hesitant to do anything on the streets because Evergreen and Freed were still missing.

So I typed, "ANY1 WHO DOESN'T MEET W/ ME IS OUT OF THE BUSINESS-PERMANENTLY"

That sure as hell got the reactions I wanted. "Let's go," I stated, swiftly standing up and throwing the backpack strap over my shoulder. I started toward the front door without checking to be sure if Lucy was following. _She better follow if she knows what's good for her. _

I walked out of the door, down the hallway and down the stairs in silence. I could hear the soft noise of Lucy's footsteps. I could only imagine how she looked walking behind me, her hips swaying in that delicious way they always do. God she looked so good bent over my bed. If only I could've seen her face when I made her hit her limits.

I could feel my pants tightening, an indicator that I need to stop thinking about these things. It's obvious that the chick behind me was the sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes on, but I can't let her get too close to me. The only thing that will bring is disaster; for me, for her, for my gang. Who knows who it'll hurt, but I know it'll do some damage.

"Where are we going?" Lucy quietly asked when we stepped out into the street.

Her voice stopped me from walking for a moment. She stopped beside me and her head slanted in my direction, pleading with me to look at her. But I refused, instead I just started walking again and I answered stiffly, "Just follow me."

* * *

First, I brought her to Gray's corner. They knew each other, which was obvious from the way she ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. I found myself growing a little jealous at how carefree she acted around him, but quickly shook that thought out of my head. Gray's a good friend and I wasn't going to let some bitch get in the way of that. After they were finished catching up and after many questioning glances from my raven haired friend, I decided it was time to get to business. I reached into the backpack Mira got ready and pulled out a bag with the letter "G" on it. Once I handed it to him, he pulled out his wallet and passed over $300. He was a little short, but I let it slide.

Next we went to meet with Gray's blue haired, psychotic girlfriend-Juvia. She was fucking nuts, and from the way that Lucy kept her distance, it was clear that she knew it too. Juvia started screaming something about a "love rival" and charged to attack Lucy. She quickly stopped when I stepped in her way and told her to calm the fuck down or else. Juvia quickly gained control over herself and we exchanged goods for money. She gave me just the right amount-$500.

After we were done dealing with Juvia, it was time to meet up with Macao-Romeo's dad. He was an older man, he's been in the gang since before I even knew what a gang was. But here he was, below me, like the perverted garbage he was. He was lucky I looked at Romeo like a brother or else he'd be long gone. As soon as we walked up he started trying to kick it to Lucy, telling her all kinds of lies. Just like he did to Cana. "Learn your place, Macao," I warned him after he started getting touchy with Lucy. She was slowly reaching into her pocket and I knew she was going to pull out her knife so I needed to end this quickly. He moved away from her and as we did our little exchange, we talked about his son. He had a little less than I expected, so I told him to have the remaining $60 by the end of the day.

Not too long after leaving Macao, Lucy moved closer to me. I could tell she was uncomfortable after being around the old pervert, so I decided to be nice and I grabbed hold of her hand. Her chocolate eyes swam with shock and confusion but I just laughed and pulled her along to meet the next people.

We found our way to a spot occupied by both Jet and Droy. The two men were inseparable in both their work and their love life. Almost instantly after seeing me, they both started questioning me about Levy. They knew she was in a relationship with one of my higher up men, Gajeel. But they still tried and it was starting to get on my nerves. So I quickly finished the deal and got my money. They both handed over their money, leaving me with a couple hundred more than I needed. And I was ecstatic, for once I was getting a profit instead of losing money. I thanked both men before going on my way to meet the final people.

The final couple was my two good friends of mine, Alzack and Bisca. They had just recently gotten married and had asked to be demoted so Bisca could carry a child in peace. They were once my body guards, being the best at handling guns in my gang. But when they found out Bisca was pregnant, I couldn't have them in the most dangerous part of the city. They had stopped coming to my house all together and now I only see them when we do exchanges like this. They handed over the $500 and I handed over the new goods.

* * *

Once work was finished, I decided to bring Lucy somewhere to get something to eat. I had an overall of $2940, so what would a few measly dollars do to my wallet?

She pointed to a small green shop that read, "_El Presidente,_" and told me that's where she wanted to get lunch. (**El Presidente is my all time FAVORITE restaurant in NYC and if ya ever go there for whatever reason you should totally check it out ^.^ anywho, back to the story!)**

I groaned and let her drag me to the green building. "How much is this gonna cost me?" I questioned when we sat down.

She pulled out her phone for like the hundredth time and shrugged while she typed away.

A nice woman came up and started speaking to us in Spanish. I couldn't understand a thing she said so I just pointed to something that looked decent on the menu and told her to get me that. Lucy on the other hand looked up from her phone and ordered something very specific, though I couldn't quiet catch what she said because she spoke so fast.

"Who the hell are ya talkin' to?" I questioned after the waitress left us.

Lucy's brown eyes moved to meet mine and she stuttered, "N-no one."

"Uh-hu.." I continued to press her with my gaze.

She started squirming but moved her hand to put her phone away.

I all but growled, "Hand over your phone." Then stuck my hand out and let it rest on the empty table.

She slowly moved her arm and let the phone fall into my palm. Once I felt the cool metal hit my skin, I closed my hand around it and snatched the phone away from her.

I unlocked the phone and found that she was texting someone. I could feel my blood boil as I read the texts.

* * *

**Sting: **Hey bby you shouldn't be around a psycho like that

**Me: **PSYCHO?! You mean YOU right?

**Sting: **Na, I'll treat you like the goddess that you are. He'll only hurt you like he hurt his ex

**Me:** How do you knw about Lisanna?

**Sting: **I got eyes everywhere boo

**Me: **Thats not creepy er anything...

**Sting: **I miss you already bby. You should sneak off and come see me(:

**Me: **I don't wanna die today so I have to say nooooo

**Sting: **I'll protect you from that fucker.

**Me: **I don't need protection, he's not a bad guy

**Sting: **Not a bad guy?! You can't be that stupid.

**Me: **Don't call me stupid! Stop being a fucking dick and tell me why you wont leave me alone

**Sting: **You're fighting the wrong side of the battle. You don't know anything about Fairy Tail, so why are you fighting for them?

**Me: **I don't know anything about u either.

**Sting: **You know I don't hurt women like he does.

**Sting: **And you know I'd treat you like a queen ;*

**Me: **I don't know that, actually. You tried pushing yourself on me and all... and I don't need to be treated like a 'queen' I can handle myself, thankyou.

**Sting:** You mean by going back to whoring yourself out? Yeah, thats really takin care of yourself...

**Me: **I need to go.

**Sting: **Ah, he doesn't know your talking to me right now, does he? Well, when he finds out, tell him I said Hi.

**Me: **Not gonna happen, bye.

* * *

I was beyond pissed that she was talking to-no flirting with the other side. "What the actual fuck, Luce." I muttered after re-reading the texts.

"It-it's not what you think!" She stammered over her words. She seemed nervous, and I could see why. She probably thought I was some kinda monster, and she obviously knew what happened with Lisanna. And Sting's not helping my case at all.

I opened my mouth to say something-anything, but was quickly silenced by the phone vibrating in my hand. Another text came in from Sting.

**Sting: **Bye, see ya soon, love ;*

"Why the fuck are you talking to this asshole?" I screamed, causing many heads to turn our way.

Lucy looked around the restaurant and slid down her seat. She seemed embarrassed-_Good. _"Natsu-"

"Don't fucking say my name!"

Lucy whimpered, "I'm-I'm sorry! Salamander, he texted me and I figured I could get info outta him.." She looked close to tears. I hope she fucking cries her eyes out, I let her into my bed-into my gang, and this is how I get repayed?

I abruptly stood up from my seat, causing the chair to tip behind me and hit the ground with a loud crash. Now everyone in the joint was looking at us, but I didn't care. I stormed up to her side and grabbed hold of her arm. With a quick pull, I had her on her feet and I was pulling her out of the restaurant and onto the street.

"Na-Salamander! Let go of me!" Lucy shrieked as she thrashed in my grip. I only tightened my hold on her and made her cry out. I knew I was hurting her, but I didn't give one single fuck. How dare she betray us so soon. And he said he had eyes everywhere, does that mean someones giving him information?

God, I'm so fucking frustrated.

I continued pulling her to the corner and I put two fingers in my mouth and blew out, causing a loud whistling noise to come from me. A taxi pulled up next to me and Lucy and I opened the door before throwing her inside.

She once again screamed and the taxi driver glanced back out of curiosity. But I paid no mind to either of them, I plopped down beside her and slammed the car door behind me. I ordered the taxi driver to bring us back to the projects and felt Lucy sit up right beside me.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Lucy yelled at me.

I just laughed at her and started looking out the window.

"Don't you EVER lay a fucking hand on me again!"

Her harsh tone made me cringe slightly, but still I ignored her.

"Hello?" Lucy crawled toward me and I felt cold metal press against my neck. She had resorted to pulling her knife out on me.

Another hoarse laugh escaped my lips.

Lucy breathed next to my ear, "Don't think I wont fucking do it. If you ever lay a finger on me again, I will not hesitate to kill you. All because I was doing my FUCKING job. You wanted me to get on his good side, so that's what I'm fucking doing. Let me do my job."

When she was done threatening me, the only sound in the cab was the sound of her loud breathing next to my ear. A loud ringing broke through the silence and Lucy jumped, cutting me a little with the knife that she still had pressed against my neck.

I hissed as I felt warmth run down to my collar bone but didn't show her how much pain she had actually caused.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry boss!" Lucy quickly changed her character and moved away from me, putting her knife back into her pocket.

I shook my head and reached into my pants pocket to retrieve my still ringing phone. "What?" I barked into the phone after answering it. I didn't bother to check who it was calling me.

"Natsu," A scared voice called from the other side. It sounded like Romeo, and that realization quickly pulled me out of my funk. "Come back quickly! Something... happened. To Wendy."

"What!?" Lucy screamed from next to me, indicating she could hear Romeo.

Someone snatched the phone from Romeo and they called out, "Tell Lucy she's okay! It was just a close call."

"Okay, Laxus. I'll be right there. Keep Wendy close to you. Bye." I hung up before Laxus could object then I turned my attention to the cab driver. "Step on it," I ordered. Next, I had to deal with Lucy's freaking out...

* * *

**Well hows that for an update?**

**And for once there is absolutely NO smut or anything of the sorts, I'm kinda proud of my pervy self xD**

**Well as always, thankya for reading and whatnot ^.^ Please leave reviews and tell me whatcha think. But please mind that I do not take kindly to trolling and I will delete mean comments. If ya want me to fix something, remember kindness takes ya farther than being mean. (Does not relate to this particular story, I just felt the need to say that.)**

**mkay rant over. **

**Until next time ;)**

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	10. Wendy

**Mkay so I'm startin to get a little bit of writers block with this story so I may not update in a few days, I'll be payen more attention to my story ****_Guns Magic _****because it's close to ending soooo yeah.**

**Anywho, this chapters gonna be short and sweet ^.^**

**Ya dig?**

* * *

Once the cab stopped, I shoved my body into the door, forcing it open, and started sprinting toward to apartment building. I didn't know if the salamander fallowed me, I didn't really give a shit. After the way he treated me today I was about ready to go find Sting and take up his offer to take care of me.

"Luce! Wait up!" Salamander yelled somewhere behind me, but i continued to run. I ran away from him and I ran toward my waiting daughter. She was in trouble, I didn't know the details, but I needed to get to her now.

As I ran up the stairs in the building, I tripped over my own foot and fell down on my face. I could hear the Salamander enter the apartment building behind me and I whimpered when I felt his hands grip my arms and my body lift off of the ground.

My feet now on the ground, I placed my hands firmly on his chest and used all of my strength to shove him away from me. "Stay the **fuck** away from me!"

His expression twisted and exposed how much my words actually hurt him, but I didn't have the time to care. I could hear Wendy crying and I needed to get to her, quickly. I turned on my heel and went back to running up the stairs, skipping every other step as I went along. I held the railing this time just to be safe so I didn't need **his** help again.

Once I reached the door that led to Salamanders coke 'house' I pushed aside all thoughts of him and reached for the door knob. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my scattered nerves, then twisted the knob and shoved the door open.

I found Laxus holding Wendy by her small wrist, she was screaming and trying to pull away from him with tears streaming down her face. Her blue hair was messy, indicating that she put up a fight. But Laxus' grip didn't falter. I could tell his grip was strong from the red marks that were forming on Wendy's arm.

"I said stop struggling, you little shit!" Laxus screamed and yanked Wendy back toward himself.

Mira gasped when Wendy fell, then stormed up to Laxus. "That's not how you talk to and handle a little girl!" Mira scolded, a hand on her hip and a finger pointed angrily in his direction.

Everyone in the house seemed completely oblivious to my entrance, so I took advantage of the situation. Without a word, I stalked up to the still fighting group and pounced on Laxus, completely taking the large blonde off guard. We both landed on the ground-along with Wendy-with a thud. I sat up, my knees on either side of Laxus, and pried his hand off of Wendy.

"Lucy.." Wendy breathed, still seated on the ground next to Laxus and I.

I ignored her and looked down to Laxus. "How dare you put your hands on my daughter!" I raised a fist and brought it down, smiling when I felt the impact of my hand on his face. I could feel bone crunch under my knuckles and could hear gasps from all sides of me. But once again, I ignored everything but the man below me. I repeated this action numerous times until I was starting to get pulled off of Laxus by mystery hands.

Even then, I kicked and landed a final blow to his manhood. He let out a loud, "Oomf," then moved his hands to grab his junk. Laxus moved his body to a fetal position and rolled over so his ass was in the air.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, still fighting to get out of the grip of whoever held me back. I watched as Mira moved to Laxus' side and tried to help him up, shooting a hate filled glare in my direction in the process.

I didn't give a fuck how she felt about me, my baby was hurt and I wanted someone to feel her pain. I growled and grabbed hold of the mystery arm around me, then flipped whoever lay behind me over my back. It turned out to be Cana, she now was sprawled out on the ground before me holding her head that she hit when she landed.

A slow clapping noise stopped everyone in their tracks. It came from the door way and when I turned to find out who it was, I wasn't the least bit surprised. The only sounds in the room were Wendy's hiccup like sobs and Salamanders slow clapping.

"Well done, Luce. I knew you were tougher than you looked." My pink haired boss laughed with a toothy smile on his face.

There was nothing I hated more than that smile right now.

Salamander moved his eyes from me to his pathetic blonde gang member who was still on the floor, and he asked, "Laxus, what happened?"

"You fucking psycho girlfriend came in and attacked me is what happened!" Laxus accused as he gained his footing, with the help of the white haired woman.

"Not that, you fucking idiot." Salamander spat. He took a few steps into the small apartment then slammed the door behind him. "I'm talking about with Wendy." He moved his hand to gesture to Wendy who was still sitting in the corner, whining quietly with Romeo trying to calm her.

Laxus looked down and started scratching the back of his neck. "Oh," He mumbled. "Well she and Romeo went to the park and Romeo told me he left her alone for a minute and when he came back, she was talking to someone... about Lucy."

"A-about me?" I asked, completely shocked. Why the hell would anyone want to know anything about a simple prostitute like me?

Wendy spoke up, quietly, "I-I'm sorry, Lucy! He was nice and not creepy or anything like that. He only asked where you were and who you were with-I told him you were with a guy...with pink hair...When he asked about where we lived I didn't tell him! I-I swear!"

Salamander turned to Wendy with a soft expression on his face and he assured her, "It's okay, Wendy. It's not your fault." He turned back to Laxus and questioned, "Do we know who it was?" Salamander didn't seem to happy when he asked that. His voice was rather harsh when he addressed Laxus.

Laxus, Cana, Mira and Romeo all cast their eyes down. I looked questioningly over to Salamander and he walked over to stand next to me. He tried to reach for my hand, but I quickly withdrew my arm and moved a step away from him. Salamander continued to look at me, he once again seemed hurt by me but quickly regained his composure and replaced hurt feelings with anger.

"**Well**?" Salamander barked, turning his attention back to his gang.

Romeo stepped forward and raised his eyes to meet Salamanders. He answered, "It looked like Rogue."

* * *

**I love how bad ass I made Lucy! **

**She took down big ole' Laxus ^.^ **

**Any way I hope ya'll liked this chapter, I'm thinkin of some idears for the next chapter so hopefully I can come up with enough for a good long chapter. And remember, I LOVE LOVE LOVE your reviews, you're all so wonderful and you inspire me to continue with this story! So please, leave reviews. Tell me whatcha think, whatcha want to happen, whatever. Or even just spark up a conversation, I dont care! **

**Mkay, I'm signing off :P **

**See ya later, squirt **

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	11. Kitty

**Okay sooo i came up with a few more ideas so we're good for a little while ^.^**

**Oh and I realized I have TOTALLY been spelling Hibiki wrong this entire story BUT I'll start spelling it right from here on our, **

**sooooo sowwy**

**Hope ya enjoy what I came up with(:**

* * *

For some reason, the room seemed to get hot. Everyone was avoiding making eye contact with the Salamander except, well me.

"Who's Rogue?" I questioned, turning my head to look into my boss's black eyes.

He avoided looking at me and continued looking at his gang members. He demanded, "Are you sure?"

"Wait! Nat-Salamander, who's Rogue? What does he want with me?" I continued to pester him.

Romeo and Laxus both nodded their heads and Cana finally gained her footing again recovering from my abuse. I shot her a glance that said, _I'm sorry..._ then turned my attention back to the Salamander. If only he would look at me, I know he'd tell me everything I needed to know.

Cana cleared her throat and said, "Yes it was him. He's been spotted around here a lot lately, ever since she started coming here. Not to mention, Romeo described him to the T when he told us who Wendy talked to."

The Salamander sighed and moved a hand to his face, covering his eyes in the process. Everyone in the room, save myself and Wendy, grew tense as they waited for him to say or do something.

But I was done waiting. I wanted out, I didn't sign up for this. This mental and physical abuse my boss put me through, the abuse Wendy just had to go through, the strange people talking to her, and the constant nonsense. I was done! Fairy Tail was a joke and I'm leaving it for good. I can disappear easily. Maybe I can go to Sting and ask for his help. Or Hibiki.

Before I knew what I was doing, my legs started moving, guiding me to Wendy. She still sat on the ground next to the Salamanders bedroom and she had her knees pulled up to her chest and her face resting down on her legs. She continued whining to herself, mumbling things about it being her fault.

"Wendy," I whispered when Salamander and the others went back to talking. They ignored me so I'll ignore them. Screw it! "Wendy, c'mon let's go."

She moved her head so her big brown eyes found mine and she slowly nodded. She blinked away the remaining tears then grabbed for my outstretched hand and I hauled her to her feet. We started walking toward the front door, hand in hand, and almost made it until a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Where are you going?" It was the harsh voice of no other than my prick for a boss.

I sighed and turned my head slightly so I could meet his hard gaze. "I'm going home."

Salamander's hand shot out and he grabbed hold of my wrist, similarly to how Laxus held Wendy. His hand tightened and I hissed in pain when my bones ground together.

"Let. Go," I ordered, quietly, before turning my head to look away from him.

The Salamander started laughing at me; at how pathetic and weak I must look. He laughed at my obvious pain.

_Fucking prick. _

I released my hold on Wendy's hand and balled up my fist. I warned him, "Just let go and we can call this a day."

He once again chuckled, this time his gang joined in. They were humiliating me.

I ground my teeth together and tried one last time to pull my arm from him, the response I got was not what was expected. He yanked my arm his way, forcing my shoulder to pop. The pain from my now dislocated shoulder shot through my entire body but I embraced the pain and used it to fuel my rage. He was really starting to piss me off and I've had just about enough.

I used the momentum of him pulling me to shove my bad shoulder into his chest. His hold on my wrist loosened so I jerked my hand away from him and wound it back, ready to strike. He was still dumbfounded when I shocked him further and stepped forward, putting all of my weight into a punch that I was sure would knock him out.

My knuckles made contact with his eye and I heard him growl slightly from pain. After that one punch i let my hand fall back to my side and I peered up to him with mixed emotions. I was beyond angry, I was proud of myself for finally hitting him, I was scared at what he was going to do, and I was a little sorry for what I did.

Salamander's good eye met mine and he watched me watch him as he cradled his probably already swollen eye. His lips turned up into a wicked smile and he growled, "You fucking bitch."

I was on the floor within a flash, my right cheek was stinging and I could taste blood in my mouth. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he just back handed me.

And from the looks everyone in the room gave me, including Wendy, that's exactly what he did.

I sat up and took in everyone's shocked expressions. I opened my mouth and moved my jaw around, surprised at how much it actually hurt. Then I proceeded to spit the blood out of my mouth and onto the floor. When I looked up I caught sight of Salamander's eyes gazing down at me. He looked satisfied when he sneered, "Learn your place, Luce."

I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. _How dare he? _I opened my mouth to speak my mind but a loud sob found its way out instead. I moved my hand to cover my mouth and I jumped to my feet. I grabbed hold of Wendy's wrist and started dragging her out of the door after me. _I wont ever step foot in this apartment again!_

* * *

Wendy, Hibiki and I all sat on the queen sized bed in my hotel room, enjoying a nice bowl of ice cream as we joked with one another. It still hurt to eat solid foods, only being a few days since I was hit by **The Salamander, **that fucking jerk. When he slapped me, he managed to leave a nasty bruise on my cheek and my jaw was dislocated, along with my wrist and shoulder on my left arm.

When Wendy and I got home that night, Hibiki had lost his shit at the sight of me. He forced me to promise to never go there again and begged me to stay away from the thugs I had surrounded myself with.

Little did he know, I was texting one right now. Not the one that hurt me though.

**Sting:** I hope you learned your lesson, ya shoulda listened to me...

**Me: **Ik ik... I'm done with them.

"Did ya hear me, Lucy?" Hibiki questioned, drawing my eyes up from the phone. I had been talking to Sting day in and day out since I left Fairy Tail. At first he had been sweet and had sworn to get vengeance but for some reason today he's been very cocky and possessive.

"Uh.. Y-yeah," I lied, flashing a genuine smile at Hibiki.

My dirty blonde haired friend sighed and shook his head. He muttered, "No, you didn't," before shoveling another spoonful of strawberry icecream into his mouth. After he had swallowed, he cleared his throat and repeated, "I **said **that I'll leave Jenny for you. I'll break up with her tonight and me, you, and Wendy can go move somewhere quieter, I was thinking Syracuse or maybe-"

"No!" I whispered harshly. His face fell and I gave him a sad smile, apologizing to him without actually saying it. "I mean no, but thank you. I don't run away when things get tough and this is mine and Wendy's home. I'm not leaving." My voice was softer than before. I couldn't imagine leaving the city. I loved this place, even though it utterly disgusted me. It was my home after all.

Hibiki sighed and nodded before turning his attention back to the T.V.

Wendy moved her body so she was sitting up against my side. It was only midday but I could tell she was already tired. She had been having nightmares ever since that Rogue guy tried talking to her.

My phone vibrated, making me smile because It was another text from you know who.

**Sting: **Good, now you can be mine and mine only. Right?

I looked at the phone for a few minutes, contemplating on how exactly I should answer him. I don't want another guy around after what Salamander did but I still really enjoyed talking to him.

**Me: **Of course ;*

I sighed before I pushed send. Once the message was delivered, I looked down to Wendy and caught her eyes fluttering. I moved my hand to her head and started petting the top of her head.

I looked over to Hibiki who was still watching T.V. and I tapped him lightly on the shoulder. When he turned to find out what I wanted I put a finger to my mouth and shushed him, then pointed down to Wendy. His eyes fallowed my finger and he nodded before slowly moving his slim body off of the bed. I followed his lead, except as I got up I had to grab hold of Wendy and gently lay her down on the bed.

Once we both stood up, Hibiki stood at my side and we both gazed down at Wendy. She was too cute. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, her face looked completely relaxed, and her blue hair was sprawled out around the crown of her head.

I jumped slightly when I felt Hibiki's arm fall around my shoulders. He could tell that he startled me so he pulled me closer to him and placed a light kiss on my temple. A shiver went up my spine and I smiled and let myself fall into my friends warmth. We stayed like that for a few minutes, his head resting on mine, my head resting on his shoulder, his arm around me and our eyes on my sweet little 'daughter.'

That is until a loud knock came from my door. Hibiki literally jumped away from me and rushed to the door to see who was there. I could understand why he was tense, his girlfriend visited him at times when he worked and his boss sometimes dropped by. He could get in trouble for letting me stay here for free and for Hibiki's lack of work... He's gotten in trouble because of me before and I'd kick myself if he did again.

I looked down to my phone again and checked my messages. There were a few from Sting;

**Sting: **Damn right, I'm all ya need bby

**Sting: **Don't worry, I'll be the best ya ever had. I've got a better kiss, a hotter touch, and a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet. **(Totally took this from PANIC! at the disco's _Lying is the most fun, _love that song! Back to the story!)**

**Sting: **I can't wait to bend you over my bed and take you from behind. It's all I can think about. You should come over tonight

**Me: **I'll try baby, just gotta ask Hibiki to watch over Wendy

"What the **fuck **are you doin' here?" I snapped my head up at the sound of Hibiki's angry voice.

I turned around and stopped breathing entirely. The Salamander was standing in my doorway, looking a little sheepish. He was looking away from Hibiki's heated stair until he caught sight of me. When his eyes met mine, he gave me a crooked smile and pushed his way into the motel room.

"Wha..." Wendy sleepily muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

Then I heard a noise and I thought I had completely lost my mind. It sounded like a small mewling noise.

Wendy must have heard it too because her eyes shot open and she sat forward and stared at Salamander.

Salamander stepped toward me with his arms behind his back. He smiled brighter and turned toward Wendy and said, "I brought you something, Wendy. Just a little present from me and Romeo." He then moved his right hand from behind himself and there in his hands was a small white kitten with a pink bow on the back of it's neck. The cat looked up to me, revealing chocolaty brown eyes and meowed again. Salamander set the kitten down on the bed next to Wendy and he said, "I went to the pet store today and saw her and the weirdest looking blue cat so I had to get them. And then I thought, who else would like a kitten more than a little girl. So she's yours."

"Do you think buying them a pet will make up for you **hitting **Lucy?" Hibiki spat at Salamander.

Salamander turned his head back and he seemed to see Hibiki for the first time. Then he grinned, revealing his sharp canines and he answered slyly, "Actually, yes. Gotta problem bellboy?"

"Hell yeah I have a prob-"

I stepped between the two raging boys and placed my hands out to firmly press against both of their chests. "Enough," I muttered tiredly. I turned to look at Hibiki and I asked nicely, "Hibiki can you step out for a minute? I'll come down to see you in a little bit." He looked hesitant until I assured him, "I'm fine, I can handle myself."

Hibiki nodded in agreement, he then placed his hand on mine and squeezed it while took one last glance at Salamander. Then he released my hand and turned and walked out of the door, leaving Wendy, the cat, Salamander and me alone.

My hand was still resting on Salamanders chest and I felt the soft thump of his heart beating. It made my heart flutter a little bit so I quickly moved it and cast my eyes down. "Thank you for buying the cat for Wendy," I breathed, still not lifting my eyes even though I could feel the Salamanders burning into me.

I could see him nod so I walked past him.

His hand once again caught me but this time It was gentler. He pulled me so I stood in front of him again and he placed his free hand under my chin. The Salamander forced my face up until his black orbs pierced into mine.

I lost my breath as I watched his eyes travel down to my swollen purple cheek.

Salamanders jaw clenched slightly and he tensed his body up. "Luce," He whispered. "I'm... I'm not good at this whole apology thing.. But I'm.. sorry. Not just about this," his thumb lightly traced over the tender skin, "but about everything. The way I treated you, the way Wendy was treated, all of it. I'm still kinda.. new to this whole girls thing."

I scoffed at his last sentence. "I call bullshit on that one!" I laughed and pulled my face from his grasp. "Not to mention, that's not an excuse. You treated me like I was your girl. Like I was your property! And I am **neither **of those things. We just fu-" I quickly looked over and caught Wendy watching us. I faked a cough and continued, "Screwed around a few times. I'm nothing to you and you're nothing to me." I ignored his obvious pain from my words and pried his hand from my arm before I walked around him and sat next to Wendy.

She was playing with the cat. She traced her small fingers around on the comforter and the cat jumped around trying to catch it.

Salamander turned to stand next to the bed and he gently asked, "What are ya gonna name her?"

Wendy smiled up at him, completely forgetting the torture Fairy Tail had put us through, and giggled. "I think her names gonna be Carla!"

* * *

**Okay so I'd like to throw out there that I am NOT romanticizing abuse. It's a terrible thing that is real and if you or someone you know is going through something similar please seek help. I only had Natsu hit back because well he's a gang member and he lacks morals. So anywho**

**I hope ya'll liked this chapter as much as I did ^.^**

**I think the next chapters gonna be in Natsu's head. I'm not sure yet sooooo Review and tell me whatcha think! **

**You all keep my spirits up and make me want to keep writing so don't be shy, share how ya feel(: **

**Ya dig?**

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	12. Choice

**I'm so sorry that I just kinda disappeared for a few days. Well i guess it wasn't too long but still I feel like i neglected you guys n im sorry!**

**I've been kinda depressed lately. Not to mention things are not going well with my boyfriend or my family so Idk **

**Well i wont give ya some sob story, I finally decided to write the next chapter cuz you readers are all so lovely and i'm so thankful to have reviews and PM's from you! So just a little shout out to ****SkyFairies,**** for helping me come up with some things ;D Love this little crazy family we have on this site, even though we're all alittle mad. And thankyou everyone else for leaving reviews and just being kind all together! **

**I got some chocolate and I got Anberlin playen sooooo I'm ready, let's do this!**

**mkay here we go, I got some stuff in store for you guys sooo hold on tight and enjoy the ride **

**Ya dig?**

* * *

**Salamander POV**

Luce kicked me out of her house after I tried to apologize to her. So now I'm just walking through the city, back to my apartment, feeling pretty sorry for myself. She had said something about me not being anything to her. It seems only fair, since I back handed her a few days ago.

God why is that girl so confusing? She can throw punches and curse like a man but when it all boils down, she's just like every other bitch in this city.

_You know that's not true.. _My subconscious snickered in my head.

And I couldn't argue with it, because it was right. I want her to mean something to me. She already does, she means so much to me. I wish I knew how to tell her.

I'm so thankful that Cana had come up and slapped some sense into me a few days ago. Right after Lucy ran out, crying because I hit her, Cana walked right up and hit me. She told me to let Lucy calm down for a few, then told me to come and make it better. That's all she would give me though. After that, she had stormed out of the apartment and went to her own place.

I took it upon myself to ask Mira how to approach Lucy, and she told me a gift is always a good way to get in. But she said, even better, do something nice for the person closest to Luce: Wendy. So that's what I did. I went out and decided that a sad girl like Wendy would love to have a pet. So that's how I came across my blue cat and Wendy's white one.

I sighed heavily and as I took another step forward, I kicked a rock that was on the side walk. I was surrounded my strangers, as was typical in the city, and they paid no mind to me. They treated me the same way I treated them, they were invisible. Not there.

The only thing that existed in my little world of pity was my constant thoughts and memories of Lucy. She was absolutely gorgeous, and she was always so carefree. And happy.

I thought she was herself around me, but I was proven wrong when I saw her with that bastard Gray. He seemed to bring out a side of her I didn't even know existed. I knew that they were acquainted but I didn't know how close they actually were.

Is that bastard trying to take her from me? He already has Juvia! What the hell.

And that bellboy she's always around. I have a feeling I'ma have to teach him respect. I can still see him and Luce looking into each others eyes when she asked him to leave. He looked at her with so much emotion, it made me sick just thinking about it.

What a pansy.

My phone started ringing loudly, pulling me from my thoughts. I stopped walking and pulled it out of my front pocket. The screen read, "Ice Princess" and I smiled at the memory of how my friend got that nickname. He thrived in the winter, he was the only one of my dealers that would stand out in a blizzard and still sell.

"'Sup?" I called into the phone after answering it.

"Boss," Gray said back, addressing me so formally. He's become an uptight ass lately. Dressing in suits, actin' like he's the shit even though he's garbage like the rest of us. He's been hangin' out with Loke too much. "We need to talk."

I internally groaned but said, "'Bout what?"

Damn, does anyone in my gang know how to work without me lookin' over their damn shoulders?

"Um... about Lucy."

* * *

**Wendy POV**

The Salamander guy just left, leaving me, Carla and Lucy alone in the motel. It was kind of nice to have her all to myself. But it was short lived;

"I gotta go down n' talk to Habiki, I'll be back up in a minute. 'Kay?" Lucy asked, she was standing in the doorway of our current home. If you could call a motel a 'home.'

I nodded and looked back down to the small white kitten that was purring from my lap. It was sure nice of that Salamander guy to get me a kitten, I just hope that doesn't mean we'll be going back to that drug house.

Though I'd like to see Romeo again. He was nice.

"I bet you miss you're blue cat friend, don't you," I whispered to Carla while I scratched behind her ear.

She looked up at me with big brown eyes and meowed loudly.

I hope she's not hungry, I'll have to talk to Lucy about getting food for her. And she'll need a collar in case she ever escapes so she can be returned to me. And she'll need a scratching post, a bed, toys...

"Please, Hibiki!" I heard Lucy scream. Our room was right above the lobby, but it was rare to hear people talking from up here. Lucy must be really loud if her voice carried that clearly.

I moved Carla off of my lap and slid my body slowly off of the bed. When I reached the floor, i tilted my head down and placed the right side of it against the scratchy carpet. Their voices were still muffled, but my good hearing picked up more of the conversation.

"Hibiki! I swear I'm not getting blow. I'm just going out for the night, and I need to barrow a little money." Lucy sounded desperate when she yelled that. I hope the other people staying in the hotel don't hear her because she's talking about drugs.

_Don't fall for it, Hibiki! She's not gonna come home for a few days If ya give her money..._

"I can't Lucy, I have, like 20 dollars to my name." Hibiki calmly answered.

_Good! _

"That'll be plenty! Please? I'll pay you back... in any way you want." Lucy's voice got softer with the last sentence. And I knew what she meant. She thinks I'm just an innocent little girl, but she's shown me more of the world than the orphanage could have ever shown me. She has exposed me to drugs and sex and I want to hate her for it.

But I can't.

Because It's Lucy, and through all of her faults, I know she loves me. And I love her.

I sat back up and tried to ignore Hibiki's response. I knew what his answer was going to be. He was wrapped around Lucy's finger and if she mentioned anything sex related, he'll do exactly what she wanted. "O-okay, later tonight... come find me," his voice was muffled, probably because he was whispering or something.

_Crap! If Lucy got what she wanted..._

I jumped back up onto the bed, scaring Carla in the process, and leaned back. I tried to slow my racing heart because I knew Lucy was about to walk back into the room. I didn't want her to know that I listened to them. She seems happier if I'm a little oblivious kid, so I'll be exactly that for her.

A few seconds after I calmed down, Lucy walked back into the room as expected. She looked over to me for a minute, smiled, then walked over to the chair that sat in the corner on the other side of the room. Lucy pulled out her expensive looking phone, then dialed someones number. A second later, the phone was pushed up against her ear and her leg was bouncing up and down.

She was anxious, which means only one thing.

I turned my head toward the TV and started 'watching' whatever cartoon was on. I occasionally peered out of the corner of my eye at my blonde guardian.

"Gray!" I heard Lucy breathe into the phone. "Remember how I told you not to do that thing anymore..." She paused for a minute and listened to the Gray person on the other end. Her eyes met mine and I quickly moved my eyes back to the TV. "Yes... that. I decided against it... Yes. I need some..." Lucy's face quickly grew red and she shrieked into the phone, "No! Don't ask him if it's okay! No one needs to know, it's just this once..." Lucy sighed as she listened again. "Please.. Gray..," She muttered. "I have a long night ahead of me, so I just need some goods to keep me going. I promise I won't keep doing this. **Gray, please**..."

I peeked over and caught sight of Lucy's expression changing from defeat to victory. Once again she was getting what she wanted. Like she always did.

_Why can't these guys say no to her? _

Probably the same reason that I couldn't say no to her. She was just a bubbly person, she could always make a person smile-no matter how sad they were. If only she could see how much she really hurts us.

Lucy practically yelled into the phone, "Yay! Thank you so much Gray!" causing me to look back over to her. She jumped out of the seat and started jumping up and down, still holding onto the phone in her hand. Her blonde hair bounced around her and brown eyes shone.

She had won again.

Lucy gained her composure and threw the phone next to me. She instantly started peeling off her clothes, indicating she was getting ready for the 'long night' she was talking about earlier. I watched as Lucy walked over to our clothes, wearing nothing except her bra and underwear, and sorted through them.

She pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and tank top, one of her 'boob shirts' that she liked to wear. In my honest opinion, she looked like a slut when she wore them, but then again isn't that the point? I continued to watch as Lucy pulled the shirt over her head, then struggled to pull the tight pants up and over her wide hips.

"Where ya goin?" I questioned, then stuck a finger in my mouth. I had a bad habit of biting my nails.

Lucy looked over to me like she forgot I was even there, and gave me a sad smile. She walked up and sat on the bed next to me, grabbing my arm in the process. She pulled my finger out of my mouth and answered, "Out for the night. I'll be back, and stop biting your damn nails!" She squeezed my hand before releasing it and standing back up.

I grabbed hold of Carla and hugged her close to my chest.

"Be good for Hibiki, will ya?" Lucy asked, still watching me.

I turned my body away from her and looked out the window. I watched as cars sped on by, completely oblivious to the pain I was feeling right now.

I bit back on the sob that so badly wanted to escape and I fought with the tears that threatened to spill, and through it all I managed to nod and mutter, "Okay."

Not to long after, I felt Lucy's presence disappear from beside me and I finally let it all out. I fell down onto the bed and cried, still holding onto the kitten the Salamander bought for me.

* * *

**Luce POV**

I smiled at every person I passed as I walked closer and closer to Gray. I had about 50 dollars in my pocket, $20 belonged to Hibiki and the other $30 was some I had left over from the last time I had a client. I know I should feel bad for playing Hibiki the way I did, but he just made it so easy. It's like he wanted me to take his money and go hand it over to my favorite dealer.

Sting had told me he wanted to party tonight so I figured I'd bring some of my own, just in case he didn't mean this kind of party. For all I knew, he could mean just drinking. And where's the fun in drinking when I don't have something up my nose?

"Lucy," Gray greeted me as I walked up to his corner.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the crumpled up bills that I had been holding tightly for the past 20 minutes. I said with a smile on my face, "Here, I want whatever you'll give me for 50."

Gray rolled his eyes then motioned for me to walk into the ally with him a little bit. This was typical of him, he never actually had the blow on his person, instead he kept it hidden away somewhere in the ally. Always a different place too, just so people can't find his stuff and steal it. Trust me, I've tried before I actually knew him.

"Boss man's gonna be pissed when he finds out about this," Gray muttered, not bothering to look back at me when he spoke. He wasn't too happy to sell to me, but he can't deny me of what I want. He knew I could get it at any other place, but I chose to go to him because I knew he owed the Salamander money.

I giggled and put a little bounce in my step. When he stopped walking, I stepped to stand next to him and I laid my head on his shoulder. I whispered seductively, "No one has to know."

Gray once again rolled his eyes at me and shifted so he was out of my reach. He bent over and rummaged through some junk until he grabbed what he needed. "What do ya have planned for tonight?" Gray asked as he stood up straight again.

I smiled to myself and reached my hand into my coat pocket. I let my fingers play over the phone Salamander gave me and instantly thought about the sexy blonde that was waiting for me. "Oh, nothing too important," I breathed, almost silently.

My lie didn't fool Gray. He turned to face me, a few bags of powdery goodness in his right hand, and he barked, "Don't fucking lie to me, Lucy. You can trust me, remember, I'm your friend."

Now I was pissed. I peered into his dark blue eyes and spat, "Yeah but if I tell you, you'll rat me out to that douche bag boss of yours-"

"You can't mean..?" Gray asked, his eyes wide with shock. He figured it out.

"Can't mean what?" A third voice questioned from behind us. "And Luce, I'm offended. Why would you call me a douche bag?"

I sighed and turned to face the salmon haired jerk that had snuck up on me. His black eyes lit with anger, his mouth was set in a straight line and his jaw was clenched with obvious anger. He knew what I was doing, and I think I had an idea how he found out.

"Gray, you fucking traitor!"

Salamander chuckled at my anger and took another step toward me. His hands were in his pockets and his lips curved up into a forced grin. "Now, now. No need to blame Gray. It's you who has become the traitor. And you've only been with us for a short time." He took another long stride toward me. "I'm honestly disappointed, you had so much potential." Another step, he was now standing right in front of me. I could feel the heat coming off of his body and I could see the hair on his chin coming through. He looked so much more like an adult now than he did when he was in my motel room only an hour earlier.

Salamander's arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me firmly against him. I continued to match his gaze, not afraid of him in the slightest. He's already shown me his strength, and what was the worst he could do to me? Kill me? I'm so scared...

"And it's a shame 'cuz I really hoped I could make you mine." Salamander whispered, his face inching closer to mine.

I closed my eyes and waited. Once I felt his lips touch mine, I moved to press my body closer to his.

But once I kissed back, he pulled his face from mine and whispered, "It's your choice now. Sting, drugs, sabertooth; or me."

* * *

**Ooooooh shit! **

**What's she gonna chose? **

**I have an idea but once again, lemme know what you want to happen.**

**And I just wanna say I'm sorry that Wendy's part had so many feels to it, I just felt that exact way while my best friend was off doing coke. So I figured I'd kinda make Wendy like me- everyone thinks she's nice and innocent, not payin any attention to what people are doing. But secretly she's observing, judging and being effected by peoples actions. **

**I love the Wendy I created. **

**Anywho, thankya for reading ^.^ love ya all!**

**I really do feel better after updating!**

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	13. Aftermath

**Okay so to my NaLu fans, PLEASE DON'T STOP READING THIS HALFWAY THROUGH! Please, please PLEASE! **

**I found a way to make everyone happy-kindof**

**and i refuse to say any more! **

**Besides saying that I have a small warning to those who may get offended by the drug use. Theres something very detailed in this chapter and some wicked stuff is gonna fallow it sooooo idk some will like it-others wont. And I'm sorry to those who don't, **

**I like writing about personal things and drug use is something I'm far too familiar with as, like I've said before. Not gonna lie I've gone down this path a few times with other drugs, but never this specific one. BUT NONE OF THEM ARE OKAY, THEY ARE NOT THINGS YOU WANT TO DO, i AM NOT promoting drug use. **

**I repeat: I AM NOT PROMOTING DRUG USE. if you or someone dear to you is addicted to something, take the proper course of action and get youself/them help. **

**Okay back to the story,**

**I think you'll all like what I came up with *Evil laugh***

**kay, here ya go ;)**

* * *

**Sting POV**

I twisted the rolled up bill between my pointer finger and thumb, still desperately trying to sniff the little bit I had done earlier. A few failed attempts later, I could feel a slow drip running down the inside of my throat.

I smiled triumphantly and decided one more line wouldn't do any harm. I bent over the glass coffee table that sat in front of me and grabbed hold of the razor that lay on the edge. A nice make shift straw in one hand, the razor in the other, I quickly moved to break apart the small chunk of cocaine then move it around with the flat piece of the razor to make a small line. It was a nice, short, fat line fit for a man of my stature.

As the boss of Sabertooth, I could do as much as I wanted. As long as we sold enough that we didn't lose money, I could put the rest of my profits up my nose.

I started leaning over the table, the 'straw' partially up A nostril and a finger pushing down on the other side of my nose to block the air way of that nostril. The straw was placed in front of the perfect line so I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet drug below me. With a quick move of my wrist, I moved the bill across the table and took up the rest of the line.

"Fuck!" I whispered when I felt the powder hit the back of my nose. It burned slightly but I knew it would go away momentarily. I still held one side of my nose and I continued to inhale harshly, trying to will the coke to go back father.

"Yo, Sting," The familiar voice of my best friend muttered from the doorway. He hated my excessive use of blow but he knew not to tell me what to do. "We gotta talk."

I opened my eyes and took in the awkward presence of Rogue. Some would say he's a weird guy, but I knew better. He was awkward as hell, don't get me wrong! Just not weird, he had his reasons for being the way he was and no one could judge him for it.

Rogue continued to pierce me with his cold gaze, his red eyes didn't leave my steady stair. "Well?" I asked, more than a little annoyed with him. He wants to talk, shouldn't he just do it?

I was going a mile a minute and he was really starting to slow me down.

Rogue pushed aside his black bands and moved to walk farther in the room. He closed the door he came in and turned back to me. "What do we do about those two fairys that we have?" Rogue reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

I watched him as he put the but of the cigarette between his lips and he flicked the lighter behind his cupped hand. It was a habit he had when he lit them, as it was a way to block wind. "Those are bad for your health," I pointed out, turning my attention back to my makeshift straw. I unraveled it and examined the bill of choice. It felt great to be able to use a hundred dollar bill as a straw.

"I'm not the one with a bloody nose right now, dude." Rogue chuckled, smoke coming out with each syllable.

Shock etched into my features, I raised my hand and touched the small amount of liquid that was forming beneath my right nostril. Just as he said, I had a bloody nose.

I whipped the scarlet liquid with the back of my hand and shrugged my shoulders. I was accustomed to bloody noses, they happen occasionally when I partied. Which was quite often...

Rogue took another puff from his cigarette and he walked closer to the couch I was sprawled out on. He towered over me and asked, "Your orders?"

I smiled at the euphoria I was feeling through out my entire body and moved to place my feet on the edge of the table. I waved my hand around it the air and said, "Just leave em. Mira told me not to kill them and since we gotta do what she says for the time being, leave em be. Maybe rough them up a bit and try to get some info."

Rogue nodded and sat himself down on the arm of the couch. The ash from his cigarette fell from the cherry and landed on my rugged floor, irritating me to the fullest.

I shook my head and let my mind leave this stupid situation. I found myself thinking about a certain blonde that I just couldn't wait to see. She was suppose to call me soon, we had plans to party. I knew about her previous addiction to blow, thanks to Mira's information, so I decided to get a good amount that's bound to last us a night or two. And I could always get more.

"Yo, your phone's goin' off." Rogue calmly informed me, pulling my head from the clouds. "You gonna answer it or what?"

I rolled my eyes at the impatient tendencies my friend held and picked up my phone. I tapped the screen then pressed it to my ear. "Yo," I called into it.

"Sting? Hey I'm ready whenever you are." A sweet voice replied from the other end.

I smiled when I recognized who I was talking to. It was the blonde goddess that refused to leave my head. With her chocolaty brown eyes I could look into forever, and her curvy body I just craved to touch, and that perfect hair I would love to run my fingers through. God ever her voice was sexy.

"Where do you wanna meet up?" She asked after a moment of silence.

I cleared my throat out, feeling a little embarrassed I that I was so caught up in thinking about her that I didn't even answer her. Why does she make me so flustered? "I'll text my address to you."

"'Kay," She giggled, obviously excited to finally have some alone time with me. "What are we gonna do tonight?" She questioned with a small voice.

I looked down to the glass table that had all of my cocaine on it, then I looked over at Rogue. I couldn't say what I wanted to, considering that he was intently watching me while he listened to my conversation. _I'm gonna get you all kinds of fucked up, then I'm gonna find a way to get you in my bed. _My eyes lit up with excitement at the thought. Tonight's gonna be fun!

* * *

**Natsu POV**

Once again, I found myself laying in my bed. I had a half empty bottle of Captain Morgan in my hand while the other scratched my blue cats back. As weird as it sounded, It almost looked like my cat was smiling at me. He always seemed so.. **happy**. At first I thought it was cute, and Cana and Romeo decided that should be his name. But now as I looked down to that cute little **smiling **face, I just felt pissed off.

It'd be so nice to be a fat cat, not a care in the world. No gang to lead, no cheating ex girlfriends, no rival's, and no **Lucy**.

I pressed the opening of the bottle to my lips and tilted my head back, chugging the rum in a few gulps. "Ahhh.." I breathed to cool my burning throat after I set my head straight again. _Stop thinking about her! _

I needed to get my mind off of everything. Maybe I could find something to entertain me. Maybe Lisanna's out there and with a few slick words, I might be able to convince her to fuck around with me. She's been so desperate to make everything up to me, I didn't doubt she'd do whatever I wanted.

"Welp.." I chuckled as I attempted to throw my legs off of the side of the bed. My head started to spin at the sudden movement so I scrunched up my face and closed my eyes in hopes to still the world. Once I felt a little better, I smiled and placed my bare feet on the floor. "See ya in a bit, Happy." I laughed to my confused cat.

He meowed a response and jumped off of the bed to follow me. Or at least I thought he was following me. I was a bit surprised to see him trot toward his food dish, leaving me staring.

"Who needsh ya anywho?" I slurred at my traitorous cat. I walked over and leaned down to pet him one last time, starting at his head, my hand making it's way down to his tail. He purred his approval but continued to eat small bits of cat food.

I stood straight up again and made my way to my bedroom door. I attempted to open the door but the doorknob was one tricky bastard. "Ugh!" I groaned after my 7th attempt. "Some one let me the fuck outta here!" I roared, trying to get the attention of anyone on the other side.

It was Gajeel who opened the door. I stood toe to toe with him and we both gazed at one another, his face was like steel, stiff and cold, while I'm sure my face was flushed from alcohol and I was on the verge of laughing. I had one eyebrow raised and I occasionally had to widen my eyes so they wouldn't drift closed.

I hadn't slept in days, not since she told me her choice.

"Oi, bunny girl's not around?" Gajeel asked. _Who the hell is bunny girl?_ "Ya know, the blondy you had over." Gajeel answered my unspoken question.

I sighed heavily and pushed past him. "Don't wanna talk 'bout it." I muttered and made my way to the almost empty livingroom.

"Wait, boss," Gajeel's large hand grabbed hold of the back of my shirt.

I growled at the realization that he just put his hands on me. None of my gang members were aloud to do that!

"Woah, sorry!" Gajeel laughed and released his hold on me. I spun around on my heel and tried to look at him. Spinning was a bad idea. My stomach started doing flips and I hunched over, my mouth salivating. "I was just wondering, cos' Levy kinda liked her. She wanted me to ask, don't get yer panties in a bunch."

My hands were resting on my legs and I continued to breath heavily, willing my stomach to calm down. When I finally stood, with a speed any man would envy I punched the wall, right next to Gajeel's head. "My panties arn't **in a bunch **and I told you I don't want to fucking **talk about it**." My voice was steady and cold, no hint of emotion in it.

All of the color left Gajeel's face and he placed his hands up in a defensive yet not threatening manor. "Sorry boss.." Gajeel muttered.

"Salamander!" A female voice yelled from the front door. "Someone I don't recognize is here to talk to you."

My fist was still in the hole I had created and I felt warm liquid pooling on my hand and down my arm. I groaned and slowly withdrew my hand, trying to put my work face on.

"Uh..uhm Salamander?" A small, young voice called from behind Erza. "It..It's me, Wendy."

My eyes grew wide and I walked over, taking long strides to make it there quickly. I pushed Erza out of the way and peered down at the young bluenette that stood in the door way. Her hair was wild, like it hadn't been brushed in days, her eyes were down on the ground and she clutched her white kitten against her chest.

_Why is she alone? _

"Yo," a familiar voice greeted me from next to Wendy. My blood boiled when I heard it.

"Bellboy," I greeted back.

Hibibi-or whatever the hell his name was stepped from behind the wall. He was leaning against it, waiting for me before showing himself.

"We need to talk." Bellboy cooly stated, his hand moved to land on Wendy's frail shoulder.

She sniffled at his touch and nodded.

I groaned and nodded slightly before moving to let them walk in. "Erza, get Wendy something to drink." I ordered with a sharp look in my red headed friends direction.

She nodded and moved to make her way to the usually empty kitchen(save bottles of rum and the occasional snack I liked to enjoy).

Bellboy cut right to the chase. He stood behind me and questioned, "Have you seen Lucy?"

I heard a choking noise from the side of me and when I looked over I rolled my eyes. Gajeel was attempting not to laugh. He probably thought I was gonna hurt Bellboy for mentioning her. But something stopped me. Maybe it was the fatigue from drinking and dealing with everyone, or maybe it was the tone in his voice that showed his deep concern, or maybe it was the small girl that was standing next to him-still looking terrified.

"N-no.. I havn't, why?" I answered calmly, despite the stuttering. I slowly turned back and studied the man before me. He looked so feminine; he had long dirty blonde hair, dark pointy eyes and for some odd reasons, his eye lashes were longer than some of the girls eye lashes i knew. But then again some of the girls I knew could barely be called woman. They were tougher than the average man. They were some bad ass bitches.

Hibiki sighed and his hand moved to go over his face. He took a moment to gain his composure then respnded with his jaw tight, "She hasn't come home in a while. And I'm sorry to say but," he moved his hand from his face and his eyes met mine, "Wendy can't stay at the motel alone. It's hard enough being the only person that works there, I can't babysit too."

Wendy hiccuped in attempt to choke down her sobs and she asked in a shaky, quiet voice, "Can-can I stay here?" Her brown eyes moved and her watery gaze met mine. "Just till Lucy comes home..."

Before I could fully think about it, I nodded. I can't say no to this homeless girl...

_But where the hell is she gonna stay? _

_I could ask Levy to bring her home, or Mira or maybe Erza. _

_Okay definitely not Erza. _

_But there are plenty of other chicks in the gang I could ask to watch over her. _

"Really?" Wendy and Bellboy both asked together.

I nodded again and looked over to find both Erza and Gajeel's eyes fixed upon me, they were obviously as shocked as I was at my answer. But I couldn't back down now. "Yes." I said, looking back down to Wendy then over to Bellboy.

Wendy's lips curved up in a smile but Bellboy's face stayed in a scowl. He muttered, "Can I talk to you, privately?"

I nodded again and started walking away, not sure if he was following me or not. I led him to my room and closed the door once he stepped in.

"What?" I asked, I was walking further into my room toward the bottle of rum that still sat on my bed. Thankfully it didn't spill.

I took a few shots and listened to Bellboy, "You know, I really don't like you one bit."

"I don't like you either," I laughed then took another swig. "Honestly, I'd love to just crack your skull open-"

"Anyway," Bellboy interrupted me. "If you see Lucy, please have her get ahold of me. I'm worried. And Wendy's broken because she's not around."

I gave a crude laugh, my eyes fixated on the ember liquid in the bottle that I held. "I won't be seein' her for a while."

****Flashback****

"So who's it gonna be?" I asked again, my eyes fixated on her beautiful orbs. My arms were still wrapped around hers and her hands were pressed against my chest.

She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and she started chewing on it. Her eyes darted down and I felt my heart seize it's beating in my chest. She looked flustered, and a little sorry. For me, or for her? Either way, this was not going to be the ending I wanted.

"I.. chose.." Her sweet voice trailed off and she moved her head so her eyes found mine again. Lucy cleared her throat and said with a stern voice, "I chose neither. I chose me."

My eyes grew wide, I was taken back. What the hell did she mean? I opened my mouth to speak but Lucy's voice rose over mine:

"I chose to be happy and do what **I **want. I'm the only person I trust so I need to do things for myself. I.. I really like you Nats... Salamander. But I barely know you. And I barely know Sting. How do you expect me to choose between you two when I don't know you? What If I regret my decision sometime down the road?" Lucy's fists balled up on my chest, my shirt bunched up in them. She closed her eyes and moved to stand on her tip toes and she softly pressed her lips to mine.

It was nothing, a small peck. But it still sent my soul souring. This was it, this was the moment I decided that I wanted, no **needed **this blonde beauty in my life.

But the moment was gone as quickly as it came. She pulled away from me and shoved me a step back. I watched Lucy as she walked up to Gray and grabbed the bags from his hand, quickly putting the money she owed him in his open palm, then strode out. She walked down the ally, both me and Gray admiring her.

Lucy stopped at the entrance of the ally and her voice was barely audible when she called out, "Bye, Natsu." She didn't even look back to see if I was pissed that she used my name. With that final sentence, Lucy turned onto the sidewalk and was gone.

****End Flashback****

Bellboy watched me intently, his expression showing his thought process. He was obviously thinking about whether or not he should trust me with Wendy, and when his eyes squinted I knew that he had decided he couldn't do anything else with her. He didn't trust me but he had a feeling Wendy would be safe with me.

He was right to think that, I wouldn't let anything happen to her in my house. Even though Laxus had manhandled her earlier-he got his ass whooped for it so everyone knew she was untouchable.

Bellboy sighed and looked down. "I'm trusting you, dude." He tilted his head slightly and he watched me from under his long bangs. "Don't fuck up and don't underestimate me." Bellboy turned to walk away so I smiled at his empty threat. He couldn't do shit to me. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob and muttered, "Wendy has my number, so I expect a call from her **every **day." And just like Lucy, after saying that sentence, he was out of the door and I was left alone.

* * *

**So story time! That part with the Sting and Rogue thing, that totally happened to me! I lit up a cigarette and some guy who was up all night doing coke(My best friends boyfriend at the time) totally went on a rant about how bad they were when he had dried blood beneath his nose! Talk about being a judgemental prick...**

**So did ya like it or did ya hate it? Or was it meh?**

**Review and lemme know! Thankyou for reading and I thank you all for listening to me and reading it through! **

**Next chapter we'll plunge into what Lucy's been up to, days after she's last been seen. **

**I can't wait to write it, It'll have a nice little twist to it ;)**

**mkay, peace out bruh. **

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	14. Off to the Races

**Okay so I have a small message to Guest:Mohamed(Since I can't reply to guests) I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I love StiLu, it's one of my favorites to write about, and i know there are others like Animeluva1 that like some Sting action. But I tried to find an in between that would make all happy, including me.**

**Let's just say you'll find out what I mean in a minute when you read this xD**

**And now for all of my readers, I decided to put a new song that i have been ABSOLUTELY ADDICTED TO into the story. It's called emOff to the Races by Lana Del Rey /emand let me tell you guys, this song is the BOMB! I recommend anyone and everyone to listen to it if you have the time. I feel like it fits this story, like perfectly.**

**Oh and another thing, we ALMOST hit the 100 mark for reviews! I couldn't be happier! I know that's not many, but ive never had such a popular story! And we finally got over 10,000 views! So THANKYOU EVERYONE, LOVE YOU ALL!(:**

**So this chapter has a little bit of Yuri in it, just a heads up. Actually, I'll say it now-this chapter is MESSED UP. I wrote down some of the things my best friend did when she was off doing coke and let me tell you, they are not pretty. Or good, at all. She did some...bad things, but she's not a bad person. Just like the Lucy in this story. Neither of them are bad and there is always a way to save yourself, keep that in mind when ya read this ;)**

**OMG IM SO SORRY THAT IT MESSED UP LIKE THAT! i HOPE IT WORKS THIS TIME!**

**Mkay well here goes**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I strode up to my blonde party buddy and tapped him on the shoulder. I hadn't really touched him, or even talked to him in a while. I don't really know which day it was, or how long I've been up, all I knew is I didn't want his filthy hands on me. After what I saw... "Sting, I'm gonna go out for some air. I'll be right back," I informed him with a sweet smile on my lips.

I let out a small scream when I felt his arms snake around my waste and he pulled me down onto his lap. He was sitting on the couch, a few of his gang members were seated around him, and they were all watching a white haired girl dance on the table. My back was pressed against the arm of the couch, my legs were laying on the other guys on the end of the couch, and my face was scrunched up in Sting's hand.

Dark blue eyes steadily examined me for a minute. Despite the pain I felt in my face from his rough grasp, I kept my face straight. I've learned with men like him, you don't ever show weakness. The moment they sense it, you're done for.

Sting smiled after a few moments, then suddenly ordered, "Rogue, go out there with her. Don't let her go too far." Then I was pushed up and off of his lap and being escorted out of the door by Sting's closest friend. I looked back over my shoulder and caught sight of the girl who was dancing on the table before grinding all over Sting's lap. She was still dancing but she had slowed down enough to rub her barely clothed sex over him.

"Nothing new going on here...

"Want a smoke?" Rogue asked me one we stepped outside. He already had one dangling from his lips and his red eyes were crossed as he lit the cigarette.

"I shook my head, then plopped down and said, "No thanks, not too big on smoking."

"Ah," He laughed. I glared at him for a minute trying to figure out what was so funny. A few drags and puffs of smoke later, Rogue continued, "You're one of those, huh? It's funny how all of you coke heads are hypocrites. Let me get my fix and I'll let you get yours."

"I never said anything about you smokin', just said I'm not into it. God, Rogue. You don't need to be so defensive around me." I started giggling at the end of the sentence. I liked Rogue, he wasn't a bad guy. It was unbelievable that such a straight edged person was so close to a guy like Sting.

Rogue smiled down at me and took another drag off of his cigarette.

"Yo, you mind if I listen to music?" I asked, already pulling my phone out. I wanted to listen to something chill as opposed to the heavy beats that played in Saber's house.

Rogue shook his head as his answer then leaned back against the railing of the stairs.

So I went onto the Safari app I had on my brand new iPhone and typed away to find the song I had heard in a cab not too long ago. It had a sweet melody to it, and the woman's voice was slightly dull but gave it a beautiful touch to the song.

My eyes stared straight ahead and I swayed with the soft beat, my voice carrying out as I sang along;

_"**My old man is a bad man**_

_I can't deny the way he holds my hand_

_And he grabs me, he has me by my heart_

**_He doesn't mind I have a Las Vegas past_**

**_He doesn't mind I have an LA crass way about me_**

_**He loves me with every beat of his cocaine heart**"_

Sting had told me he loved me. He told me he loved everything about me; my twisted past, the present me, and the sick future that was bound to find it's way to me. I'm not sure why he said it, it could have been the drugs or the fatigue or even him being caught up in the moment. But it made me feel almost... sick. Like things were completely wrong. He shouldn't be the man saying that to me. But if it wasn't him, then... who?

_"Swimming pool glimmering darling_

_White bikini off with my red nail polish_

**_Watch me in the swimming pool bright blue ripples you_**

_Sitting sipping on your black Cristal_

_Oh yeah"_

Sting loved watching me. The entire time we have been partying, his eyes have fallowed me everywhere. When I danced, when I took shots, when I did lines, when I talked to people-his attention was always on me. It almost made me feel bare. Exposed if you will, like he was stripping me of my independence. But I had such mixed feelings about him. Before I came here, I thought he was sweet despite being a little pushy. Boy was I wrong, he was a sadistic bastard who slightly turned me on.

_"**Light of my life, fire of my loins**_

_Be a good baby, **do what I want**_

**_Light of my life, fire of my loins_**

_Give me them gold coins, gimme them coins"_

Sting and I have had a few heated moments between us. But we were always interrupted. At first it started out with breath taking kisses, then we somehow managed to escape the huge group of people and lock ourselves in the room. He had shoved me against the wall and we had explored one another. He had found a way to cripple me with just his fingers. And then he had stripped me down and taken hundreds of pictures of me, and weirdly, I enjoyed every minute of it. I felt so dirty and I loved how he brought that side out of me.

At one point, I was only in panties and I was straddling Sting, my legs on either side of him. He had my iPhone up above our heads and he continued to snap pictured of us as I kissed down his chest, his stiff cock in my hand. Rogue had walked in right after I took Sting into my mouth, and when I jumped away out of embarrassment, Sting told me to continue. And that's how he ended up having a full out conversation with his friend while I pleasured him.

I thought it was a little messed up, but again I enjoyed it. It was another type of high I was getting. My actions were so dirty and I felt like a whore. Like Stings whore.

God, what would Wendy think of the person I've been? Or Hibiki?

Shit, how would Salamander look at me?

_"And I'm off to the races, cases of Bacardi chasers_

**_Chasing me all over town_**

_**Cause he knows I'm wasted**, facing_

_Time again at Riker's Island and I won't get out_

**_Because I'm crazy, baby I need you to come here and save me_**

_I'm your little scarlet, starlet singing in the garden_

**_Kiss me on my open mouth_**

_Ready for you"_

I expected Salamander to come find me and try to bring me back home. Damn, I wanted him to chase me around. I wanted him to come and save me like Lana says. I wanted him to storm into this house and drag me out by my hair if he had to.

But if I'm feeling this way, why the hell am I still here?

Maybe he was letting me go crazy like I desperately needed to do. Because I was young and I needed to go have fun, not act 'adult' and conform to what society wanted of me. Just like I told him, I need to make myself happy.

But what if he gave up on me..? What if I chased him off and now I'm stuck with a controlling asshole like Sting? I sure hope he didn't. I pray he's going to come around and help me out of this hole dug myself into.

_"My old man is a tough man but_

**_He's got a soul as sweet as blood red jam_**

**_And he shows me, he knows me_**

**_Every inch of my tar black soul_**

_He doesn't mind I have a flat broke down life_

_In fact he says he thinks it's why he might like about me_

_Admires me, the way I roll like a Rolling Stone"_

In the short time I have known him, Salamander has shown me he understands the type of person I am. He told me once that he was trusting me, and that he didn't want me to go against his trust. He seemed so vulnerable that day, and now look at us. I hadn't talked to him in god knows how long, and I went and did exactly what his ex girlfriend did.

I completely betrayed that trust he put in me, even after he exposed his twisted life to me. I looked into his soul and somehow, it feels like I intentionally crushed it.

The darkness in my own soul, the demons I fought with every day had leaked out of me and gotten to him. And even after he saw my psycho side, even after I went against him and did some of his coke, he showed me the best time I could ever imagine in bed.

Sex may not count for anything for the average person, but sex with the Salamander wasn't average. When I was messed up, I felt like our very souls were merging, becoming one. I've never felt so intimate with someone.

_"Likes to watch me in the glass room bathroom, Chateau Marmont_

**_Slippin' on my red dress, puttin' on my makeup_**

**_Glass film, perfume, cognac, lilac_**

_says it feels like heaven to him"_

When I wasn't fooling around with Sting, I was off actually having fun. Despite his watching eyes, I managed to make a few new 'friends.' Like the white haired girl that was dancing on Sting as I listened to this song. Her name was Yukino, she was such a fun girl. We danced together, took body shots off of one another and pretty much have been attached to each others hips up until she... messed up.

_"**Light of his life, fire of his loins**_

**_Keep me forever, tell me you own me_**

**_Light of your life, fire of your loins_**

_**Tell me you own me**, gimme them coins"_

Sting always whispered to me that I was his. Especially when he pleasured me. He would slow down his actions and make me say it sometimes too. So I'd end up frantically yelling, "I'm all yours, Sting! God please go faster, I promise I'm all yours!" Then he'd finally allow me release, either with his fingers or his mouth.

I don't know why he liked to dominate me like that, even the Salamander wasn't that possessive. I guess it turned Sting on when he controlled me, even when we weren't in the bedroom he would do little things to show people I was his. Like when I told him I was going outside and he grabbed my face. When he told Rogue to go with me he was showing me and everyone else in the room that he wouldn't let me go. Not without some way to make sure I came back.

Like I was actually leaving.

_"And I'm off to the races, cases of Bacardi chasers_

_Chasing me all over town_

_**Cause he knows I'm wasted**, facing_

_Time again at Riker's Island and I won't get out_

**_Because I'm crazy, baby I need you to come here and save me_**

_I'm your little scarlet, starlet singing in the garden_

_Kiss me on my open mouth"_

Damn was I messed up...

I don't know how much coke I've done, but it feels almost endless. I've watched the sun rise and fall numerous times, it almost felt like it was in fast forward. Especially when we had music bumpin', drinks in our hands, and bodies swaying together as one. I was really starting to like these Sabertooth guys, they weren't as bad as one would think.

They're almost like Fairy Tail-except they actually are having fun. I'm not saying that Fairy Tail wasn't fun, but it was always tense. Sting talks to his gang members like they're people, even if he's a little stern with them when it's needed. Salamander was more like the leader that controls his gang members like they're pawns.

I don't know much about gangs, so I couldn't tell you which one is the right way to act.

After this song, I gotta do another line. I'm starting to feel a little dragged out. My eyes were starting to feel heavy and my body was starting to ache. I had bruises all over me, from the occasional wrestling matches me and Yukino got into, from the manhandling Sting did to me, and from the other rowdy things this group did. It was deliciously painful.

_"Now I'm off to the races, laces_

_Leather on my waist is tight and I am fallin' down_

_**I can see your face is shameless**, Cipriani's basement_

_Love you but **I'm going down**_

_God I'm so crazy, baby,** I'm sorry that I'm misbehaving**_

_I'm your little harlot, starlet, Queen of Coney Island_

**_Raising hell all over town_**

_**Sorry 'bout it**"_

I was definitely misbehaving.

When I first met Yukino, it was already about a day and a half into the party and we all decided to play some strip poker. Of course we all had drinks and a fat pile of coke sitting on the table, but we decided to tease each other sensually to break the ice of us all meeting each other.

We split into two teams, girls against guys, Sting's team against mine. I had Yukino and some Minerva chick on my team and we were against Sting, Dobengal, and Orga. Rogue sat on the side lines and watched like he always did.

The girls team was quickly losing since none of us took it seriously and once we were expected to take off our last article of clothing, the guys told us we could do something instead. They simply told me and Yukino to kiss.

We both eagerly agreed and next thing I knew, I had Yukino on top of me, her tongue exploring my mouth while her hand traveled down my bare stomach. We were on the couch, Rogue was sitting on the end of it, intently watching us while the rest of the party stood around us and watched. I remember making eye contact with Sting right before Yukino's finger slid in between my moist folds. I cried out with pleasure and had my eyes closed for a majority of the time after that.

I had always wanted to fool around with a chick, and It was as great as I could have hoped for. Yukino knew the right spot to hit to make my back arch and to draw sweet whimpers from my lips. I never wanted it to end. And all of these eyes on me made it that much better. And from the noises that Yukino was making against my lips, she was enjoying it too. She would slightly moan into my mouth then move her fingers in a different way.

But then Sting had told us enough was enough. Yukino gave me one last heated kiss before withdrawing her soaked fingers and climbing off of me. She sat down on Rogue's lap and smiled at me while I tried to fix myself. I was flustered and slightly embarrassed that all of these people just watched me while I rode out my orgasm. But I held no shame. It was just my body, it's not like none of these people have seen a naked woman before.

I must be insane. That was my favorite part of my stay here.

_"My old man is a thief and I'm gonna stay and pray with him 'til the end_

_But I trust in the decision of the Lord to watch over us_

_Take him when he may, if he may_

_I'm not afraid to say that I'd die without him_

_**Who else is gonna put up with me this way**?_

**_I need you, I breathe you, I never leave you_**

_They would rue the day I was alone without you_

**_You're lying with your gold chain on, cigar hanging from your lips_**

_**I said "Hon' you never looked so beautiful as you do now, my man."**"_

Even with all of his faults and his messed up personality, I really appreciated Sting. He put up with me. He obviously didn't like when I fooled around with Yukino in front of everyone, but he let me do it. He let me act like the slut I desperately wanted to be in front of his entire gang.

I needed him with me. I needed to feel his presence, smell his musky smell and see the sexy man he always is. I could picture him now, his blonde hair a little messy and spiky from a day or so of not washing it, his face a little pale from days of drug use, his beautifully imperfect scar that ran over his dark blue eye, the crooked smile he always wore. Damn was that man just perfect.

_"And we're off to the races, places_

_Ready, set the gate is down and now we're goin' in_

_To Las Vegas chaos, Casino Oasis, honey it is time to spin_

**_Boy you're so crazy, baby, I love you forever not maybe_**

_**You are my one true love, you are my one true love**"_

But if Sting was 'perfect,' why was I still thinking of Salamander? Why did I miss him. I craved him, even when he his eyes lit up with anger and the room rose atleast 50 degrees. He was one hell of a guy, and I he could be equally if not more crazy than Sting. I sure hope he'll get ahold of me soon.

"Lucy, ya ready to go back in?" Rogue asked me, making me blink a few times. I forgot where I was, what I was doing and who I was with.

I dropped my head into my hands and sighed loudly. I really didn't want to go back into that room but I really-strongreally /strongneeded to do another line. I felt like my head was splitting open. "Help me up?" I asked in a weak voice.

Rogue laughed and i felt his hand grab onto my arm. In one swift movement, he hauled me up to my feet and we were on our way back into the chaos of the party.

I could still hear the song blasting from my phone and only one thing came to mind when the last line came out;

_"**You are my one true love**"_

_Salamander..._

* * *

**Okay loves, lemme know whatcha thought about that whole mess**

**And new goal, lets try to get 1000 views in one day! I'm not gonna beg or tell you to click it a billion times in a day cuz that's not what I want, I just would love for more people to see the truth behind drug use. It's not all lollipops and daisies, nor is it black or white. It's grey and slightly more messed up than most could ever imagine. **

**And there's more to come, it's gonna be in Lucy's head for a little longer ^.^**

**Next chapter we'll figure out why Lucy doesn't want Sting to touch her at all.**

**Oh and the reason I bolded parts of the song is because those specific lines kinda matched up with things I wrote down and I felt like it would be nice to show you guys it. Idk I still feel like it matches up with everything, so lemme know if you feel the same way or if you disagree(: **

**All thoughts welcome!**

**Welp, that's it! **

**I'm off, be safe loves and I'll see ya in a few ;D**

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	15. Save Me

**Okay, so after that last chapter, we lost a few readers. And that's okay! Those who don't like the story anymore for whatever reason, I sincerely apologize and I thank you for reading up until now. **

**Things may or may not start getting better for Lucy, **

**you'll just have to see for yourself (;**

**Oh and Mohomad(Did I spell that right?!) I'm glad ya liked it! You asked for one thing a few times and I couldn't say no! I feel like I'd be letting you down or something O.o**

**Oh and I lied, It's not going to be in Lucy's POV for a 'long time' like I said, sowwwy. I know, I'm a terrible person! But I needed to change it up because I have plans for this chapter. Bad-then good plans. You'll like it, I promise.**

**So this chapter was very very VERY hard for me to write. Uhm, I hope it's not too difficult to read. So please, stay strong with this one loves.**

**Well here goes, **

**Ya Dig?**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Rogue and I have grown pretty close over the past week or so. He always cheered me up, or warned me when Sting was having on of 'his fits,' or sometimes he even walked me out of the house so Sting didn't hurt me.

Being near Sting has become a dangerous game. He-much like most coke addicts- has grown angry and aggressive and he doesn't seem to care about anything besides himself and well, me. Not my well being though, no he only cares about possessing me, owning me.

I think Rogue feels bad for me. Shit, I feel bad for me. I've had to hide out plenty of times to avoid Sting's rage and I hated myself for it. I made a promise to myself that I would never get with a man who was like my father, but here I am-hiding in a closet waiting for Rogue to come and give me the okay to come out.

I don't know what I did this time. But it must have been bad because usually we just go for a walk around the block. When we walk, it's because Sting isn't that mad and just wants me out of his sight for a few.

But this time, I was just standing around and talking to Minerva and Rufus and the next thing I knew, I was being dragged away. When I looked to see who had my arm, I recognized Rogue and his straight lipped expression that meant I needed to leave immediately. And then my blood went cold when I heard loud banging and the occasional scream from Sting.

_But what the hell did I do?_

My phone started buzzing from in my pocket, literally making my heart leap out of my chest. It was too loud and I needed to stop the noise before I was found. Because if Sting found me...

I don't even want to think about what would happen.

Without even looking at my screen, I pushed the ignore button. It was mid afternoon, so this could be just a telemarketer or something. And I'd be damned if I got found over some stupid shit.

I jumped when the phone started vibrating in my hand again. This time I looked at the screen and my breath caught in my throat. On my screen, the name Salamander called to me. Now my heart felt like it was thumping in my throat. I felt so hopeful at this moment. My head started to swim with a number of different reasons he could be calling me.

He could want to find me and take me home- be my knight in shinning armor.

Or he could be calling so he can tell me he's done.

Oh god, he could also be calling because something happened to Wendy. What would I do if something happened to her? I wouldn't be able to live on. She was the only innocence I held onto and if that was gone that would mean I was completely and utterly soiled.

I clicked the answer button and pressed the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I whispered as loud as my brain would let me. Despite my hopes and fears, I still had the matter at hand to deal with. If Sting found me, and if I was talking to Salamander discreetly, I was done for. Even Rogue wouldn't protect me...

"Where are you?" Salamander gave me a gruff, short and cold response. Not what I was expecting. But I can work with it.

I smiled and quietly questioned, "Why? Ya miss me?"

"No." My stomach dropped at his answer.

I stayed silent for a few moments, inaudibly praying that he was joking. I could handle anything but the truth right now. I needed the beautiful lies I was fed to keep going. And now Salamander is calling me and slapping me with the harshest truth I feared the most. _Salamander please tell me you miss me and need me as much as I need you._

His voice pulled me out of my own head, "But Wendy does. And I'm coming to get you and dragging you back to reality. Tomorrow's a big day for her and she needs you here with her. So I'll ask only one more time, where are you?"

_Big day? What's Wendy been doing since I disappeared? Has she grown? Where's she stayin'? _So many questions buzzed through my head at once.

"Luce, I'm fuckin' dead serious. Where. Are. You." Salamander sounded angry this time. He was no longer asking me, he was demanding. He was being a gang leader, not a friend.

My voice rose with fear, "I'm-"

I was cut off by a whoosh of wind hitting me in the face and a distorted face grilling me. Sting laughed, "There you are!" then grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

I let out a slight squeak and dropped my phone as Sting pulled me out of the closet. As he dragged me along, my eyes found Rogue's and he gave me a sad look with a shake of his head. He knew it as well as I did, I was in some deep shit now.

* * *

**Salamander POV**

I paced around in my room as I waited for Lucy to answer me. Wendy's round eyes fallowed me from my bed. She was sitting on the edge with Happy in her lap.

Lucy was being so fucking stupid right now, and I was quickly losing my patients. She asked me if I missed her and the only thing I wanted to do was scream yes! And tell her I needed her back.

But I can't because she messed up. She left me-she even left her own 'daughter' behind so she could run wild. She was truly a terrible human being.

"Luce, I'm fuckin' dead serious. Where. Are. You." I was done playing games. I wont bother asking questions anymore. I wanted an answer, now.

She finally decided to answer, her voice was higher than normal when she said,"I'm-"

She was quickly cut off by someone saying, "There you are!" They had a hint of laughter in their voice, and it sounded evil. My blood boiled when I registered who that probably was, laughing at **my **girl. It could only be one person and from the loud sequel Lucy let out, she was as shocked as I was.

Where was she that was so hard for Sting to find? And why did I hear her muffled cries, "Please Sting! Don't-" that was fallowed by loud bangs. What the hell is happening over there?

My stomach turned at the only explanation I could come up with. Sting was hitting her. With me on the phone, listening to the whole thing! I wanted to puke and I felt like I might. That man was obviously more disgusting that I was, I was a lot of things but I never abused women. I paid other women to beat the shit outta some, yes, but that was better than **me **doing the beating.

And there was no denying that I slapped Lucy that one day, but she punched me. If she can throw a punch like a man, she can take one from a man. She had done something to me first and I had been angry and reacted without thinking. But from the sounds of it, Lucy wasn't fighting back. And she didn't seem to have done something to instigate him. He was just senselessly... beating her.

I moved the phone from my ear and looked down. I could still hear her crying out. And I could hear other people's voices that were audible between Lucy's screaming. They were fucking **watching **him do these things and not helping! What is wrong with them? Letting something terrible like that happen is just as bad as doing it yourself. I don't care who a person is or how 'big,' or 'scary' they are, if I ever saw a man lay his hands on a girl for no reason, I wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

I can't listen to this anymore. I looked down at the phone and clicked the hang up button. Without looking up, I cleared my throat and ordered, "Go get Laxus, Gajeel and Erza. They should be out in the livingroom. If they arn't have Cana call them here."

Wendy didn't answer me but I knew she was doing what I said when I felt her leave the room. Poor thing probably heard everything I just heard and she hadn't even reacted. I wonder how common this was. Or how much bull shit this girl has seen. She was only 13 but she braver than me.

"'Sup, Boss?" Laxus made his presence known as soon as he walked in. I looked up to find Laxus and Erza standing in my doorway, Gajeel no where in my sight.

"Ugh, where's Gajeel?" I snapped. I slapped my palm to my forehead and waited for an explanation as to why one of my gang members isn't present.

Erza was the brave one, "He and Levy took the day off. They told you about it a week ago."

Now I remembered, since Gajeel and Levy have taken care of Wendy the most, they had asked for a day to themselves. That's why she's here with me. That and also because she has become someone dear to me. And she needed support for her first day of school tomorrow.

I groaned loudly and said, "Okay, I have a mission for you guys. Search and rescue. Failure is **not **an option."

* * *

**Lucy POV **

"I'm sorry, Lucy. You know I can't stop him when-"

I raised a hand and croaked out, "Just. Stop. Please?" My eyes wouldn't rise to meet the steady red eyes that looked down at me. After Sting had... hurt me, Rogue had helped me to my feet and walked me to the stairs out front. This time I didn't even bother putting on music. I just plopped down on the top step and watched the sun as it got ready to set.

I slowly dropped my head so it was resting against my knees and I turned it so I was looking at Rogue's legs. That's all I was willing to look at. I didn't want him to see my face. I was sure it was black and blue from the bruises that covered me.

When I closed my right eye, the world went red. My left eye throbbed with pain and I could feel warmth pooling in my eye socket. He must have popped a blood vessel when he... never mind. It doesn't matter anyway.

Rogue fell down next to me and rested his head in his hands. He took a few heavy breaths then muttered, "God, I'm so sorry... I wish I could've-"

"Rogue," I whispered. One of my free hands moved and I grabbed hold of his arm. He peeked from behind his hands at me and our eyes met for a minute before I looked back down. "Thank you-"

"For what? Being a coward? 'Cos that's what I am, a big fucking coward." Rogue interrupted me. He was practically yelling at this point.

I felt a tear come to my eye, making me cringe in pain. I covered my obvious pain with a shake of my head and whimpered, "No, for being my friend. I know you wanted to help. But there was nothing either of us could do."

Rogue let out a forced laugh and he pulled my hand off of his arm. "I'm a shitty friend. Don't feed me this bull, Lucy.. I hate when he gets like that... I know he doesn't mean it, he really is a good guy."

I smiled at Rogue's failed attempt to stick up for Sting. We both knew what he said was a big fat lie. Sting was garbage. And Rogue and I were garbage for sticking by him. "Mhm.." I mumbled, my eyes drifting closed. I was so tired, I could sleep for eternity.

"We should go back in, Sting's probably lookin' for you to 'apologize.'" He used his fingers to make quotation marks in the air. When he said apologize, his voice was as bitter as I felt. Rogue stood up and offered a hand to me. "C'mon."

I nodded slightly and grabbed his outstretched hand, gladly letting him haul me to my feet. I took a few steps toward the door and right before fallowing Rogue into the house, I looked back and thought I saw something red with my good eye. I was instantly reminded of Erza so I did a double take and found nothing there. With a sigh I stepped into the house I was captive in.

When I walked in, I was instantly greeted loud, pleasure filled moans coming from Sting's room. He and Yukino must have gone in there after I walked out. But I didn't care anymore, I was just glad it wasn't me. I'm proud that I've never slept with that sick bastard. Yukino can have him all for herself, all of his games and abuse and whatever else he was willing to bring to the table.

I sat down on the couch and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Rogue was leaning against the wall next to me and I could feel the tension in the room slowly rise. I just wanted to sink into the couch and disappear. They were silently judging me for what they just witnessed. They were probably as horrified with me as I was.

"You okay, Lucy?" Rufus asked from in front of me. I didn't even notice him move toward me. My head hurt so bad, i couldn't focuse. My vision was blurred and my head felt ten times bigger than usual. I felt so sick, not just mentally but physically. And not just from the beating.

I looked up and saw him standing between Orga and Dobengal, all of them had their arms crossed over their chests and they all avoided making eye contact with me.

Rogue intervened and answered for me, "She's fine."

Orga cleared his throat and moved his hand through his long green hair. He looked over at Rogue and asked, "What the hell even happened?"

I shrugged and looked over to Rogue for answers. But he seemed as clueless as the rest of us. "I dunno man," was all he offered.

The room grew eerily quiet and the only sound I could hear was the shallow breaths that came from me.

I jumped when I heard a rare sound. It was the pounding of someones fist on the front door. Who could be knocking on the door?

Rogue groaned, "What now?" then took a few short steps to open the front door.

I watched as he opened the door and let out a small whimper of either fear or joy when I caught a glimpse of a familiar head of pink hair.

_He's come to save me. _

* * *

**Okay, done! **

**So who's excited that Salamander is there?! *raises hand* I know I am! **

**The next chapters gonna be a fun one to write. **

**So who else has fallen in love with the Rogue of this story? I think he's the sweetest person-besides Wendy- and I can't wait to write more with him in it. **

**What do ya think's gonna happen next? And did ya like this chapter at all? (I didn't, made myself really sad with this one...) **

**I love to hear from you guys, you keep me going and keep this story alive so please review or PM me if ya wanna talk/have any questions or concerns. Or even if you want a shoulder to cry on about this chapter because I deff feel like crying for Lucy... **

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	16. Physical Pain

**Oi everyone! How was your weekends? **

**Mine was boring like always :P **

**Though I did go and dance on a bridge over traffic and got the cops called on me xD **

**So moral of the story, don't dance over traffic, it's disturbing the peace or some shit. **

**I didn't really wanna update today cuz i just wasn't feeling it, but then my good friend ****_Gina Wholovespandas Lin _****peer pressured**** me xD so here we are! So ya better thank her! .**

**Oh and before I forget, I need new music to listen to! So if you leave a review, please tell me your current favorite song! I like almost all music, soooooo pwease?! **

**Mkay, here we go, **

**hope ya lovely readers dig it(;**

* * *

**Lucy POV **

With lightning speed Laxus jumped out from behind Salamander. His hands found their way to Rogue's shirt and he shoved him up against the wall.

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled before even thinking. I quickly slapped my hand against my mouth in shock, I was standing up for an obvious enemy of Fairy Tail, Salamander's gonna hate me more than he already does.

Black eyes found mine and I was greeted with the familiar evil smile from my pink haired boss. I hadn't realized until this moment how much I really missed him. How long has it been since I've seen him? "Get up Lucy, we're leaving."

I nodded and weakly attempted to push myself up and onto my feet, but my legs were wobbly and the floor was quickly coming up to meet my unexpected face. I cried out and closed my eyes, bracing myself for the rough blow that was bound to come.

The momentum of my fall was suddenly stopped when big hands grabbed hold of me. I opened my eyes and cocked my head to the side to see who had saved me from falling. I was more than surprised to find Orga holding onto me, his eyes watching Salamander. Around us stood Rufus, Dobengal and shockingly Minerva.

I smiled at them all when Orga set me back on my feet, yet still keeping one hand on my shoulder to steady me. They were all so nice to me, I could never repay the kindness they've shown me.

"Don't touch her," Salamander growled from a few feet in front of me and my small posse of enemies. His eyes were squinted, his fists balled up at his sides and the smile that was there just moments before was gone.

Orga glared back and asked, "Did ya want me to just let her fall?"

I looked from Salamander to Orga and internally laughed. Why was he so mad? I'd never have a thing with a big goof like Orga, he was more like a brother figure than anything. He, Rufus and Dobengal had kept their distance from me in that way.

Salamander started taking long strides toward us. Once he stood in front of us, he held up his hand over his head and snapped, his eyes never leaving mine.

I looked behind him and watched Erza and Elf-whatever walk into the small house. Erza had a long sword in her hands and she had it pointed in our direction and the white haired man had one fist balled up that he repeatedly pounded into his other palm. They both had a look of determination in their eyes.

Salamander quickly ducked down slightly and next thing I knew I was balanced on his shoulder and he was walking away with me. I couldn't help the small screech that escaped my body, I was still a little sore and he had forcefully picked me up, so I was in more than a little pain.

"Wait," A small voice called out before Salamander could walk away with me. "We arn't gonna fight you, I want you to take her. Take her far away from this place, please?"

I pushed on Salamanders muscled shoulders and propped myself up so I could look for the source of the voice. Everyone had their eyes on Rogue so I followed their lead.

Laxus slowly moved back and let go of Rogue's rumpled up shirt. He looked as confused as the rest of us, well except me. I knew Rogue wanted me out of here, I could see it in his eyes every time Sting hit me.

"Rogue," I breathed.

His eyes met mine momentarily and he gave me a sad smile. I tried to smile back but the air was knocked out of me when Salamander jumped so he could get a better hold on me. He had one arm draped across the back of my legs and he turned so I wasn't looking at Roue anymore.

"Why should I trust you?" Salamander sneered at Rogue.

I couldn't see what Rogue was doing, but based off of the sarcastic tone he used I was almost positive he was rolling his red eyes. "You shouldn't. But when It comes to Lucy, I want her safe. And the only way she'd be safe is if she's away from here."

"Why the fuck do you care so much?" Salamander's voice rose. I started punching into Salamanders back, my rib cage and stomach both were really sore and it was a real pain to have his shoulder digging into me. Not to mention, he was being rude. So he needed to be hit. "Lucy, stop it!" Salamander ordered sharply.

Rogue had a hint of laughter in his voice when he answered, "She's a good friend. Now go, before Sting comes ou-"

"We're not done here, we need to find Ever," Elfman yelled. His face started going red and he looked at me and Salamander, his voice somehow going louder, "Boss, I'm not leavin' till I get her back!"

Salamander sighed loudly, "Oh, shut yer fuckin' mouth! We got what we came here for," Salamander moved slightly, making me rock back and forth, "now let's go. Rogue's right, we were lucky Sting's not here."

Erza nodded and Elfman looked down, both of them moved to stand near Salamander. We all started toward the door, but we're stopped in our tracks from one measly sentence.

"What the hell is the ruckus out there?" Sting's voice called from the other side of the house.

My heart started racing with fear and I laid my head down on Salamanders back, silently praying we could magically disappear. I don't want to see him.

Rogue's voice calmed me, "Nothing, Sting. I've got it handled."

I felt Salamander's body relax below me, then we were off again. We stopped at the door entrance and Rogue quietly muttered, "Take care of her."

I couldn't see what Salamander did, but I imagined him nodding with a sweet smile on his face. I'm not the most realistic person.

I felt cool air hit my bare arms, indicating we were outside. So I looked up and found Rogue and the other Saber friends I've made standing there watching us leave. I couldn't stop the painful tear that fell from my bad eye.

* * *

**Salamander POV**

Everything went smoother than I expected. We were now walking down the street- Laxus leading, Erza and Elfman behind me and Lucy and I in the middle. She was lighter than normal which seriously worried me, she'd been gone for weeks and she looked terrible.

When I first walked in I had to fight the urge to lose my shit at the sight of her, she was paler than usual, she had disgustingly dark bags under her swollen eyes and her bones were protruding. And when we locked eyes, my stomach rolled with disgust. She had two black eyes, one was obviously worse than the other, her lip was swollen and cracked with a little bit of blood still running down from it, and obvious hand marked shaped bruises covered her arms and wrists. She had clearly taken a few beatings.

Lucy now laid limply over my shoulder, I could feel her head hit my back with each step. She must've fallen asleep already.

God I was so disgusted with her. Why the hell would she let him do this to her? Why couldn't she just stay with me and Fairy Tail? Stay with Wendy. She just had to go 'have fun.' _Yeah, seems like she had a little too much fun, _I snickered in my head.

I had a small urge to throw her ass on the ground and make her walk back to the apartment, just to show her I'm not here for her anymore. But something stopped me.

"Uh, Boss?" Erza spoke from behind me.

Without turning my head or losing the rhythm of my step I hummed, "Hm?"

Erza quickened her steps so she could fall into step next to me. She looked over and whispered, "Lucy looks terrible."

"Yeah, she does."

"No, I mean, like worse than she did when we left. She looks like she's... in pain or something," Erza nervously informed me.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "What do you expect? She got her ass whooped by Sting a few times... Is she suppose to feel good after that?"

Erza looked down at the ground and shook her head. She muttered, "Never mind..."

I looked ahead of us and saw the projects coming into view. We were almost there, hopefully Wendy isn't around. I don't want her to see Lucy until someone cleans her up.

"Oi," I called out, addressing everyone around me. "If anyone asks, I did this myself. No one knows of the details of how we got Lucy back."

They all said yes in agreement before a silence fell over all of us. We didn't speak again until we got to the building. Laxus started with saying he had a date to go to, so he left. Then Elfman just said bye, not bothering to give anyone an explanation for his absence. He was obviously pissed that we didn't get his girl back, but he needed to be patient. I had confidence that she was still alive, maybe not well, but alive. And he needed to believe in me. We needed to take one step at a time.

Erza still stood near me and she offered, "Do you need help with Lucy?"

I nodded and started walking into the dark building. The sun had set while we walked, making me tired. I yawned and walked up the stairs, calling behind me, "Will you clean her up for me? I think Mira already left and Cana's not great with things like this."

"Of course." Erza agreed, still walking behind me.

Once we reached the apartment, I opened the door and quickly made my way to my bedroom. Before fully stepping in, I peaked my head in and looked around. I still didn't want Wendy to see her.

I found it empty so I quickly walked through, then gently flipped Lucy back over my shoulder, placing her on the bed. Without a second glance at her, I walked back out of the room and to the livingroom. I nodded toward Erza on my way out, silently telling her to go and do her thing, before plopping down on a chair. I let my head fall down on the table and I slowly sucked in a breath.

I felt so confused. I hated Lucy for what she did to me and Wendy, and for what she did to herself. But I also felt bad for her. I knew she needed someone to lean on, but can I be that person?

Absolutely not.

I can't just forgive and forget because she went through some shit. She's gonna have to take care of herself. I'll help her by taking care of Wendy and keeping Sting away, but besides that I don't want to even see her. I should move her to another apartment. Or I should go to another apartment and let her, Wendy and Erza stay here 'till she gains her footing again.

I don't know how much later it was, but Erza's walked out of the room so I lifted my head and turned around in the chair so I could see her. Erza ran her hands through her scarlet hair and whispered, "Uh, Salamander. I need to go get Lucy some...feminine products. I'll be back soon."

I nodded and watched her walk out of the apartment, leaving me alone with Lucy.

"Well, might as well make sure she's okay.." I said to myself as I stood up. There was no need for an excuse, but I didn't want to admit to myself why I was really going in there.

I crept toward the door then slowly twisted the doorknob, trying to be as silent as possible. I had nothing nice to say to her so I wanted to catch her while she slept. The door creaked as it opened so I stood still for a moment. I could see her blonde hair in the darkness, it shone like a light, yet the rest of her blended in with the night. I could hear her shallow breaths fill the air. They almost seemed labored and I panicked for a second because I thought about all of the possible things that could be wrong with her.

Then she groaned. I didn't even have a thought pass through my head, I was instantly next to the bed. I knelt down beside her and watched her as she stirred in her sleep. She didn't seem to be waking up so I let out a breath i didn't know I was holding.

My eyes traced the dark outline of her face. She really did look terrible, it was disgusting. I've met a lot of addicts in my days but she looked the worst by far. If cocaine didn't make me so much money I'd hate it with every fiber of my being. It destroyed such a beautiful person, and I indirectly did this same thing to so many other people.

"Natsu..." Lucy breathed. I focused back on her eyes and found them watching me. Only one was visible, the whites of it sticking out through the dark. Her left eye was filled with blood so it was too dark to see.

When did she wake up?

I laughed and backed away from her a little. "I told you, don't say my name, dummy."

She ignored me and croaked out, "Natsu you... you saved me."

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the floor. She turned her body to face me as I said nonchalantly, "I didn't do it for you, Wendy needs you around. So you better straighten up, if not for you-do it for her."

Lucy nodded and cringed as a tear streamed down her face, lights from the outside shinning in it. "It hurts, Natsu. Please make it stop."

"What hurts?" I asked, straightening my back.

Lucy closed her eyes and cried, "My...stomach... so much pain."

So she had a stomach ache? Nothing a nice glass of water couldn't fix.

I jumped to my feet and asked, "Nauseous? Want something to drink?"

She shook her head moved her hand to cup her stomach. I watched her hand move down and I noticed how bloated her abdomen looked. She must be having serious period cramps or something. I can't do anything to help that.

"I feel like knives are stabbing into me, please make it stop," Lucy sobbed into the pillow. Her hands were twitching, her hair was damply pressed against her temple and she had tears streaming down her narrow face.

I walked closer to the bed and sat down next to her. I pulled the sheet from her and let my hand lay on hers. I could feel heat radiating from her, yet she shivered. She must have a fever, probably nothing too serious considering her bodies getting the drugs out.

Lucy was wearing only a large white T-shirt(that was probably mine-_thanks Erza..._) but something dark was covering the back of the shirt. Now that my eyes had gotten used to the dark I could see the bed was covered in something too.

I looked back up to her scrunched up face and withdrew my hand. I warned her, "I'm gonna turn on the light real quick, keep your eyes closed."

She groaned her approval and did as I said.

I stood up and walked around the bed to the lamp. After clicking the button over, the room was illuminated with bright light. I was blinded for a moment so I closed my eyes and waited a few seconds before opening them and turning to look at Lucy.

I gasped loudly when I found Lucy covered in what could only be blood. But this didn't seem normal, Erza had just told me that Lucy had her period, why was there so much? I was with Lisanna for a long time and her periods were never this bad. Yes she may have leaked through her underwear or whatever through the night, but it never got past the sheets.

Without taking my eyes off of Lucy, I pulled my phone from my pocket and started dialing. After a few rings, Erza's voice came through, "Boss?"

"Erza, there's blood everywhere... Is this... normal?" I asked quickly.

Erza's voice sounded frantic when she asked, "What do you mean **blood everywhere**?"

"Lucy, my bed.. everything's covered in blood."

Erza barked into the phone, "Get her to the hospital now, I'll be right there."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**mkay that's it folks,**

**See ya in a few days or so! And please, leave reviews. I LOVE LOVE LOVE hearing from you all(:**

**Oh and don't forget about the music request I said earlier, I'll listen to everything except country. Well, I won't listen to lil wayne either... **

**N then we can exchange artists and become bestest friends and such :D**

**Stay lovely**

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	17. Mental Anguish

**Okay so special shoutout to the reviewers that gave me some new music to listen to, ****_DatEggLove, skylarhearts13, libbykat, Animeluva1 and Annrob22 _thankyou all! I love all of the music you showed me(: **

**Since I can't PM guests, ****_Noonespecial: _****Thankyou for the variety of different music omg I loved it all! Especially Revolution, I fell in love with Diplo**

**And ****_Guest: _****I mainly love Dubstep(Adventure Club omg), Alternative rock(Like The Used, Skillet and Red) and rap(Tech N9ne and Eminem foreva;*) but I also love something I can sing along with ie: Jhene Aiko/Lana Del Rey ect. But like I said I'll listen to just about anything(: So hmu with some good artists and songs yo :P oh and DONT PEER PRESSURE ME! PEER PRESSURING IS NOT NICE! **

**Oh and thankya ****_launi9 _****for re reading the story and leaving me such wonderful and funny reviews(: ya really put a big goofy smile on my face each time I read one xD**

**Now this next chapter is gonna be a rough one, actually the next few chapters are gonna be rough n have lots of feels in them so BRACE YOURSELVES! **

**mkay, enjoy you wonderful readers(:**

* * *

**Gray POV**

I woke up to my phone ringing. More than once. I tried ignoring it but whoever was calling was really persistent, and there was nothing I hated more than being woken up to that damn annoying ring.

I flopped around in my bed and sighed each time I heard my phone stop and go again. I wanted to sleep, it was too early to get up, but I just couldn't get comfortable again. So I hit my head into my pillow a few times and sighed loud enough to wake up my neighbors.

I assumed it was Juvia calling since she was notorious for being annoying and clingy, but at the same time she never was up this early. Even when she partied, which was becoming very rare thankfully, she usually stopped doing blow around 1 in the morning and was asleep by 1:30-2 A.M.

So why the hell is she calling me right now?

I sat up in my bed and decided enough was enough, but when I looked down at my phone my attitude quickly evaporated. It was Natsu who was calling me, which was weird because we don't talk as much as we used to. Not since he got promoted by the old man and outranked me in the gang. I didn't hold it against him though, it was bound to happen since he was so busy.

I answered the phone with a swipe of my finger and pressed it against my ear, then choked out a gruff greeting, "Yo."

"Uh, Gray.." Natsu replied, his voice carrying a number of different emotions, causing me to panic. "Look, I know we're not tight anymore.. but can you, i don't know, come meet me? I need a friend right now."

I raised an eye brow and tried to find words so I didn't leave him hangin'. But a response was hard to find. Of course I wanted to go and be a friend for him, but I was taken off guard because this was Natsu we were talking about! I've never heard him act so vulnerable and he's never shown emotion like this, not even when shit went down between him and Lisanna. So why all of a sudden?

Natsu's weak voice pulled me out of my head,"You don't have to... I just figured since we were really good at one point. You're like a brother and.. Oh nevermind-"

"No, no! I'll be there, where we meetin'?" I cut him off before he could even finish. His pathetic tone made me cringe internally and I just couldn't hear it anymore. Why is he acting like this?

Natsu sounded a little happier when he said, "Meet me at the hospital we usually go to, I'm in room I202. Take your time though."

Before I could respond, I heard a small click and then the call was disconnected. I moved the phone from my face and looked down at it with a small smile on my lips. At least he was still hanging up on people, that should be a good sign.

* * *

**Salamander POV**

I sat on a uncomfortable chair in a plain white room next to Lucy's plain white bed with its damn plain white sheets and blanket. Even her damn gown was white! I was sick of seeing nothing but that fuckin' color.

I shouldn't blame that for my frustration though, no I had a whole lot of different shit to blame. Like how Lucy is avoiding looking at me, or how Erza is pacing around the room and stopping like she's going to say some encouraging shit only to start pacing again. Oh and then that doctor, that stupid fuckin' doctor, he just had to kick me out of the room at one point because I screamed at him. Maybe if he didn't spute out that mumbo jumbo nonsense in his little 'doctor language' I wouldn't have gotten in his stupid face.

"Stop making that face, you look stupid," Lucy suddenly whispered from next to me. She was laying down, facing me, the blankets were pulled up to her chin and her blonde hair was covering most of her face. I just wanted to see her eyes, maybe then I could feel a little better about this whole.. **mess**.

I straightened my back and started nervously tapping my fingers on my knee. I wanted to be anywhere else than in this damn room with these damn girls. "Don't tell me what to do," I all but growled back. "And who the hell are ya callin' stupid?"

The room fell silent again, save our breathing and Erza's pacing. I was sick of the silence, I was sick of how small and depressing Lucy looked, and I was sick of these fuckin' feelings that I couldn't express. I wanted to go find something or someone and just punch 'em over and over.

I jumped to my feet and mumbled, "Be right back," then headed toward the open door. The sun was starting to rise and the hospital was starting to come to life with new noises. Maybe I can go find something to eat or find something to do besides sit there with my thumb up my ass.

I had my head hanging once I stepped out and I watched my feet as I proceeded down the hall. I made it down the hall and around a corner or two before I was abruptly stopped. My elbow rammed into someone and I heard a grunt then an angry voice, "Yo, watch it!"

I laughed when I locked eyes with the person I ran into, "Maybe you should watch where yer goin', Gray."

Gray smiled at my witty comment, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. He was as stressed as I felt. Shit, he was stressed because I was stressed, he was such a good friend. Why had we stopped talkin'?

"So wassup? And why are we in a hospital, who's hurt?" Gray asked after a few awkward minutes of us just standing in the hall.

I raised a hand a ran it through my tangled hair. It was starting to fall limp and it was greasy and mangled from not washing it yet today. I probably looked like a wreck. "Well, something happened with Lucy-"

"What! She alright?" Gray spoke over me. His eyes were wide and they kept darting from me to down the hall where I was coming from. I could tell he wanted to go down there and see her for himself, but he also knew I wanted to talk so he stayed. He was easy to read.

I nodded and continued, "She was pregnant Gray. She fuckin' lost the baby because she was doing drugs and because Sting beat the shit outta her more than once. The doctors looked at me like I did it, **me**!" I stuck a thumb up and hit it against my chest for emphasis. "Like I'm some fuckin' woman beater or something! They even kicked me out of the room at one point. Erza told me they asked her if she wanted to speak with the police, like what the fuck?

"And it's all that bastards fault! He probably got her pregnant when she was off doing god knows what and he took it away from her! Oh and then, then the doctor had pulled me aside and tried talking to me about us getting into outpatient rehab." I let out a hoarse laugh at the reminder. "Because he knows she was off doing coke so that made me look like a fuckin' addict."

Gray shook his head in disapproval but stayed silent so I could continue.

I took a deep breath and looked down at my feet again while I stuffed my hands in my sweat pants' pocket. I muttered, "I thought I really cared about her but if she fucked him, I don't know if I can have her around anymore. I feel bad because she needs someone.. she did lose a baby and she's a wreck, but I just can't! She knew about how I felt about Sting, she knew about my past with Lisanna, yet she still went and fucked him! I know I shouldn't get mad, she wasn't really mine to begin with," I scoffed at the grim and ironic reminder. "I can't help it though," I looked back up and made eye contact again. "What would you do, Gray? Because the only thought that I keep having is to run and never look back, remove this bitch from my life for good. But that doesn't sound right, does it?"

I paused for a second and continued to plead with Gray with my eyes. He didn't seem to know how to react so I started ranting again, "I'm not even mad that she left to go do drugs anymore, all I can think about is her... with **him**. God, Gray, I just don't know what the **fuck **I should do." I hadn't realized until I was done how loud my voice actually was. I was yelling my business in a hallway and more than a few people-patients and staff alike- were lookin' at me with fear and/or anger. Let them be angry, though! _Shit, atleast I'm not the only one. _

"Well," Gray calmly said, "why don't you just **ask her**?"

I raised an eye brow but gave no response. Ask her what? I have no idea what the hell Gray is talking about, nothing's making sense anymore.

Gray rolled his eyes and shook his head, taking the hint that he needed to spell it out for me. "I mean ask her if she fucked Sting. It's as simple as that."

I smacked a hand on my forehead and let it smear down my face while I sarcastically groaned, "Oh yes! Why didn't I think about that? 'Hey, Luce, so I was wondering, did you fuck my **enemy**?! I know it's none of my business but please tell me about your sex life!'" I placed my hands on my head and locked my fingers together as I huffed out my frustration.

"It's as simple as that," Gray laughed.

I groaned and shook my head, my hands still resting on my head. I questioned, "And what the hell do I do if she says yes?"

"Do what you think is right," Gray answered. He said it so matter o fact and he was really starting to irritate me. _It's not that simple! _"Look, either you ask her or I will. Don't be a little bitch just because you're scared of what she might say, since when did you let fear hold you back? Don't go soft, flame brain. Man up and be blunt with her."

I shot Gray a stern look before turning and walking back toward Lucy's room. There's no way I'll let what he just said be proven right. I am **not **going soft. I'm not afraid either.

But if I'm not scared, why are my hands shaking?

We walked to her room in silence, it taking a lot longer than it should have. I was dragging my feet and taking my sweet time because I dreaded what was to come. How would I react when she told me she fucked Sting? _What if she liked him more than me? _I pulled my hair at the thought, I shouldn't think like that. There were more important matters at hand.

Like how I was going to react. Should I play it cool and slowly distance myself? Should I just freak out and shake some sense into her before leaving for good? Option 1 seemed to make more sense but option 2 appealed more to me. I'd really love to just show her exactly how mad she made me. But not in the same way Sting did, I'm not that kind of man. No, I just wanted to scream at her until she cried.

We stepped into the room and I internally groaned because everything was still the way I left it, except now Erza was sitting next to Lucy. They both looked up to Gray, completely ignoring me, and Lucy actually smiled. _Bitch... __  
_

"Yo, Lucy. I'll come see ya in a minute, Erza I gotta talk to you, **outside**," Gray hinted and tilted his head toward the hall.

Erza looked confused yet she nodded and stood up and quickly walked to the hall. I didn't look at her though, my eyes stayed on the blond laying on the bed before me. Lucy slowly pulled herself up so she was sitting and her eyes finally appeared from behind her bangs, her gaze matching mine.

I sighed a few times and tried to build my confidence and control. I needed to be the one in charge, I can't let my emotions show.

"Why did ya make them leave?" Lucy accused. One brown eye and one red eye fallowed me as I walked a few steps closer, stopping next to her bed.

I cleared my throat and looked into her eyes, but before I could let even a word out I lost my confidence. How am I suppose to ask her such a personal question?

Lucy clucked her tongue. "What's your issue?" She looked down at her hands and muttered, "Just ask what everyone's thinking."

My eyes went wide at the realization that she could read me so well. "Okay... Did you sleep with-"

"No I didn't fuck Sting," Lucy snapped as she started picking at her finger nails. Her voice wen't soft when she whispered, "If you really want to know, you were the last person I slept with."

Lucy looked back up at me and she watched me as gears started spinning in my head. I started stroking my bare chin with my thumb and pointer finger as I thought. How long has it been since the last time I was in bed with her? The day I slapped her was the last time, I think. And that was 3 days before I bought the cat and she left, and since then it's been about a month-33 days I wanna say-that she's been gone. A month of me taking care of her child while she ran off and played around with another dude.

A month- that's long enough for a pregnancy to be known.

"Natsu, I think that was your baby," Lucy sobbed. I hadn't realized she was crying until I heard her speak, but I couldn't focus on her right now.

I played her words in my head a few times, just to be sure I heard her right. _"You were the last person I slept with," "I think that was your baby." _Is she serious?

No, this had to be some sick joke.

But why is she crying instead of laughing and screaming, 'Ha fooled you!'

The white in the room was quickly being replaced with black, starting at in my peripheral and making it's way to where my eyes focused. I raised my head to speak but my legs gave way and the dark took over.

* * *

"Yo, Natsu, wake the fuck up!" A voice called out to me. Who's in my room? And why does my back and head hurt?

I don't want to open my eyes, I just want to sleep. But whoever was in my room was very persistent. Something struck me in my face, leaving my cheek stinging.

I groaned loudly and moved my hands to cover my eyes. "What the fuck!" I peeked an eye open through my fingers and watched my raven haired friend as he laughed at me. What a dick.

"Is the princess finally awake?" Gray chuckled. I heard the faint sound of a girls giggle that was cut off and 'covered' by a cough.

I rolled my eyes and covered them again with my hand. I ignored his nit picking and muttered, "What happened?"

Another girl's voice answered, "I was talking to you and you just kind of...collapsed."

If I wasn't mistaken, that was Lucy's voice. I was instantly awake at the sweet sound, so I moved my hands from my face and sat myself up. I was on the floor, that made sense since I supposedly passed out. I looked around the room and took in my surroundings, I was next to some white bed on a white floor in a white room-

Oh now I remember. Lucy had to go to the hospital for..something.

_"You were the last person I slept with," "I think that was your baby."_

_"I think that was your baby."_

_She thinks that was **my **baby..._

_No fuckin' way._

I jumped up to my feet, Gray tried to help me, but I easily pushed him to the side and stepped closed to Lucy's bed. I leaned down so my nose was practically touching hers and I whispered, "Do you really think that was my baby?"

She looked in my eyes for a moment, tears starting to stream down her face again. Why is she acting so weak? God it was really pissing me off. "Mhm," She hummed, her gaze never faltering.

I gave a forced laugh and straightened myself up. I turned back and looked at Gray and Erza and sarcastically laughed, "Ya hear that, guys? I guess that was 'my kid'," I used my hands to make quotations as I spoke. "Do you believe it? 'Cos I sure as hell don't!" I turned back to Lucy and snickered, "You're lying, you're just trying to make me feel as shitty as you do right now, but no. I didn't lose a kid today, you did! Because you're a fuckin' **coke whore**."

"Natsu!" Gray screamed from behind me, but I easily ignored him.

I rolled my eyes and screamed at Lucy, "Just fuckin' admit it! That was not my kid! You're just lying-"

"I'm not," Lucy whimpered as she cowered in her bed. She was pulling the blanket up and covering everything except her eyes, like she was some kid hiding from monsters. I was probably scaring her, _good._

_"_Bull-fucking-shit!" I screamed again, moving even closer to her. She was visibly shaking and backing up to the head of the, but I was quicker. I shot out and grabbed hold of her face and pulled it close to me. I breathed so only she could hear me, "And even if that **was **my baby, **you** killed it. And I could never forgive you."

Lucy whimpered again so I released my hold of her. I didn't look at her again, I wanted out. I turned on my heel and headed for the door, not stopping when Erza and Gray called out for me.

I heard Lucy right before I left, "Natsu, please..."

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"Natsu, please...wait," I whispered, but he was already gone.

Gray sat down on my bed and he huffed a few times before he muttered, "What the hell is his issue?"

"I fucked up," I said under my breath. I didn't speak to them, I was more telling myself. Everything that he just said didn't fully register in my head.

He called me a whore, told me I was a liar, and he had said he'd never forgive me. I don't know what to do, what to say.

So I laid down and pushed my head into the pillow, crying out, "Bring Wendy here! I wanna see her!" I know I probably sounded childish but I didn't care. I needed her and I needed her advice and love and just her presence in general.

* * *

**So how was that for some feels? **

**How many of you were expecting all of that to happen? I feel like I made it really obvious. **

**Oh and the math Natsu did in his head, I'll explain. It was about 3 days after Natsu slapped Lucy that she left and Wendy got Carla, then about a week after that Natsu was sitting there drinking and Wendy showed up, then it was about 2 weeks later when Lucy was listening to that one song and thinking about the stuff she did, and after that it was about 12 days later that she was getting beat and Natsu saved her. **

**That was alot holy shit, I know I'm not good with times and really being descriptive at all, I try! **

**Oh and everyone going to school today, tomorrow-whenever, HAVE FUN! GOOD LUCK! BLAH BLAH BLAH**

**I really miss school, so have fun for the both of us!**

**Yay, I'll be an 'adult' soon **Gags****

**My 18th birthday is comin up n I don't wanna grow up D: So from the 19th and on I'll probably be on here a lot less cuz I'll have to get a job and whatnot...**

**kay, stay lovely my friends,**

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	18. Spiritual Exhaustion

**Oi readers, **

**So sorry i kinda dipped for a few days, i've been depressed again. It comes and goes. I've been cryin alot and pushin people away n i just don't know what to do with my life right now,**

**I'm like hitting a mid life crisis right now because I'm turning 18, have i mentioned that I DONT WANNA GROW UP**

**ugh, anywho i also had some writers block cuz i didn't realy know what to do after that whole feels session, so i've brainstormed and i can't think of much besides little fillers. **

**The stories gonna be a little slow for a while, so please; if it gets boring, tell me! But like.. not in a mean way. just say like 'yo bean, make more stuff happen' n ill try! **

**okei here we go,**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"What do you mean, **he **wont let her come here?" I yelled for the millionth time. Gray and Erza had quietly stayed with me while I cried for hours after Natsu flipped out on me. I had demanded that Wendy come here because I needed to see her and I really hoped she'd want to see me after so long, but after Gray had made a few calls, he had told me something that turned my sorrow into anger.

Gray exhaled loud enough for people to hear him out in the hospital hallway and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is the **last **time I'm gon' say it, Lucy. Natsu. Said. No."

I propped myself up on the hospital bed I wasn't suppose to leave and let my eyes go wide, though it sent a bolt of pain into my head. I shrieked, "Who the fuck is he to tell her what she can and can't do?"

Gray shook his head and closed his eyes, his fingers still pinching the spot between his eyes. I could tell he was irritated with me, but I was irritated with him, and Natsu, and...myself. I fucked up, yes, but Natsu's crossing a fine line with telling me I can't see my own daughter.

Erza scooted her chair closer to my bed and gave me a failed attempt at a smile. She said, "I'm sorry to break it to you Lucy, but Natsu is Wendy's legal guardian. When you two ran away, Wendy's paper work was still left at the orphanage. While you were gone, Natsu and her went there and he adopted her. So... he can tell her what she can and can't do."

That can't be right! How long did it even take to adopt her? I was only gone such a short time, atleast it seemed short!

The room felt like it was getting smaller. I was so shocked by this news that my chest tightened and the air around me grew thick, making it rather difficult to breathe. I fell back down onto the bed and struggled to inhale, though with each breath it felt like I wasn't getting enough oxygen.

My heart felt like it was going to thump out of my chest, _am I having a heart attack? _I cried out at the thought. I can't die now, not after all that I've lived through. Not yet. _  
_

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Gray suddenly asked, but I couldn't pay attention to him. No, i had to focus on breathing, _in, out, in, out, in- _"Yo, you okay?" Gray was now towering over me. _-out, in- _"Erza, go get someone!" Gray called over his shoulder, though he still peered down at me. "Lucy, hang in there, someone's comin' right now."

I nodded-or at least attempted, and continued my little routine. _In and out, in and out, nice and slow, but not too much, it hurts to breath too much. _

I couldn't see who ran into the room but within a blink of the eye, Gray was pushed aside and an unfamiliar doctor loomed over me. I barely had time to look at him. The pain in my chest was growing so I closed my eyes and continued to focus on my breathing.

First the doctor pried my good eye open and I was blinded by a bright light as he moved it back and forth before me. Then he pressed a cool stethoscope to my bare chest, right above my boob. I don't know what he was doing or what he concluded after examining me, but after a few more things I felt the doctor grab one of my arms and fallowed by the uneasy pinch of a needle piercing the inside of my elbow. _Why is he taking my blood? _

I heard an unfamiliar voice that could only be the doctor say, "She seems okay besides her elevated heart rate, so I'm taking some blood and sending it to the lab to make sure she's not having a heart attack," then he was gone.

_A heart attack?! Oh god, I was right! I'm dying! _

"Lucy, you're okay." Gray cooed from beside me. The hand that the doctor held down was now resting in Gray's sweaty palm and he was rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand.

_Just focus on his touch. Don't think about breathing. Or that terrible pain. Just Gray's touch. _

Before I knew it, I had my eyes open and the world was coming back into focus. I could breath again, the pain was subsiding and the air felt normal again. But just to be safe, I stayed lying down and squeezed Gray's hand. "I'm good now," I croaked out to my two gang members that so kindly accompanied me though that... whatever it was. I looked over and met Gray's cool blue eyes. I whispered, "I think," and gave him a weak smile.

Gray smiled back and let go of my hand. He laughed, "Good, god don't scare us like that!" Then he was standing again. He turned his body from me and muttered, "Look, it's getting kinda late and I should probably go talk to Natsu. So, take care, okay?"

I nodded and closed my eyes again, trying to stop the tears from coming. He was right, it was well into the afternoon and I was tired. I was told to rest and stuff, but my body nor my mind were ready to sleep. It was my spirit, my will to go on, I felt spiritually exhausted. I was ready to give up.

I feel empty because I lost something I never though possible. How could I be pregnant and not know? How terrible of a person could I be to take away a life that didn't even get the chance to live?

And then Natsu had said those things to me, for good reason too. I can't blame him for how he feels, I feel the same way. Everything that he said was true, except one thing. I was 120% sure that was his baby and I felt bad for telling him, but he wanted to know. If only he didn't ask, then he would still be here with me and he would let Wendy see me and thing would be so much better.

But no, I'm just one fuck up after another.

"Be safe," Erza spoke to Gray as he made his way out of the room. "And don't pry him too much, who knows how he is right now..."

After Gray left, I whispered to Erza, "Why arn't you leavin' too?"

My eyes were still closed but I heard her chuckle and step closer to me. I lifted a little in my bed when she sat on the edge and she answered, "Well, Salamander told me to help take care of you, so that's what I'm doing. Plus, I can tell you really need a friend right now, so...I'm here." Erza placed her hand on my covered leg and she started rubbing it.

I relaxed at her touch. I felt the warmth of fresh tears running down my face but I swallowed the sobs. She was right, I needed someone, anyone right now.

"Hey," Erza's smooth voice called out to me. "Talk to me, what's on your mind?"

"I...I hate myself," I managed to whimper before my body was shaking with sobs. "W-why am I.. so weak?" I cried out. "I did what I wanted and look at what happened! I selfishly did line after line without thinking of what it was doing to me, to the life that was forming inside me, to...those around me. Natsu hates me, Wendy probably does too! And if I lose her too, I don't know if I can go on anymore! It's always been us two, us against the world."

I shakily took a few calming breaths and pressed the blanket to my face to soak up my tears. After a few moments, I explained, "I sold my body so she could eat for fuck's sake! I did **everything**, everything I could to make sure she survived! But then... I got sloppy. I let drugs take over my life, and I wouldn't be surprised if she's had enough...she probably doesn't ever want to... see me again..." I silently cried at the thought of that. A life without Wendy? Could I make it? Would I even survive without that anchor that so often saved my life by pulling me back down to reality.

"Hey now, don't talk like that. The entire time she's been around, she's had nothing but good things to say about you. She misses you. She was a little angry you left, but who wouldn't be?"

I opened my eyes and looked at the scarlet haired woman who was so easily calming me down. I remember how we first met, she whooped my ass and pinned me down on Salamander's floor, who knew she could be so nice and understanding?

Erza smiled and softly continued, "Gray will talk some sense into Salamander, give them some time, okay? And as for the," She cleared her throat nervously, "...mistakes you made, don't put too much blame on yourself. You're only human after all."

"That's no excuse for killing his baby... **my **baby. He won't forgive me, shit; I won't forgive me-"

Erza rolled her eyes while she cut me off, "But like I said, you're human. It's okay to feel sad about what happened, it's okay to kick yourself for it, but it's not okay to dwell on it. Learn from this, better yourself. Whenever you want to go do drugs again think to yourself, 'look at what happened last time!' and kick that craving's ass."

I smiled weakly and nodded.

A knock at the door pulled mine and her attention away from each other. I looked over, hopeful to see the bluenette I was praying would waltz in at any moment, but was quickly let down when I saw the doctor who had taken my blood earlier.

Now that I was fine I could actually look at him. He was shorter than most men, he had black-graying hair that was thinner on the top of his head, he had bright green eyes with wrinkles that tickled the edges of them, and frown lines that decorated his face. His eyes told a sad story of hospital life, even though he tried to cover it with a fake smile. He looked to young to be full of such sad feelings.

"Ah, you're okay now?" He asked as he stepped into the room.

I nodded and pulled the blanket farther up my body. I was still a little skittish around men, especially angry ones like Natsu and unfamiliar ones like this doctor.

"Well, I ran some tests and your blood seemed A-OK, so I wanted to come speak with you about what happened."

I nodded again and started to explain to him all of the thing's I felt, though it was quite hard to put into words. While I spoke, he occasionally gave me nods or small mhm's but let me continue. After I was done, the doctor asked me, "Did you receive any news or get upset in any way before hand?"

Erza spoke for me, "It's been one thing after another all day, she's really stressed about a few things."

"Ah," was all the doctor gave me for a minute. He looked down at the paper he held and read the contents over a few times before saying, "It seems to me that you were having an anxiety attack. I can give you something for it but-"

"No," I spoke without thinking. I held up a hand to quiet him and whispered, "No more drugs, please. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible without being doped up."

The doctor shrugged and laughed, "Okay, I'll send someone in to check up on you in a little bit. Take care and try to relax."

* * *

**Rogue POV**

"Sting, just try to relax," I spoke to my blonde friend-leader. He was throwing the biggest bitch fit I've ever seen him throw before, It was almost comical. Except the reasoning for his little episode.

Sting threw something at me that I easily dodged by ducking and I heard glass shatter behind me. He's been trying to hit me with something for the past 30 minutes and it was getting old, real quick. Does he think he's gonna get me? "Don't fuckin' tell me what to do!" Sting shrieked back. "You're the reason she's gone! You fuckin' traitor!"

I rolled my eyes at his accusation and took a small step forward. If I could knock him out, this raging head ache that's slowly forming behind my eyes will fade. I just need him to sleep for a few hours.

"Stay back!" Sting eyes grew wide and he picked up what looked like a lamp and was pointing it in my direction. He held it like it was a sword and he swung it a few times, showing me what he can do with it.

I took another brave step in his direction and pushed my hair out of my eye. It's hard to fight when one of your eyes is covered like mine usually is, and Sting would be a tough opponent. But he really needed to sleep or something because I was sick of him screaming, hitting things and throwing things. He was acting like a child. "Bro, put the lamp down and I won't hurt you," I spoke calmly to him, my hands out in front of me in a non threatening manor.

Sting took a step back as I took another forward. He was acting scared of me, he never acted like this. He really needed to calm down, he was up for too long doing drugs with the gang. Even when they all took breaks and went back to their lives and jobs, he and Lucy had stayed up.

But then Lucy left last night. He didn't know until this morning because he and Yukino had stayed in the room all night. Since they were doing their business and the rest of the gang was shocked because Lucy left, the house slowly emptied, leaving just me and the two in the bedroom here. I didn't leave because it was my place too, and I wanted to be here when Sting found out about Lucy, but I was quickly getting irritated and regretted my decision to stay.

Sting swung the lamp again and yelled loud enough to pop my ear drums, "I told ya to stay the hell back! You wouldn't dare hurt me, I'm your boss!"

"Yeah and you're my friend** first**! Look at yourself bro, you're on a path to destruction! Put down the fuckin' straw and open your eyes," I growled back. I was done with being Sting's naive shadow, I'm gonna show him and everyone else in this gang that it was time to step up and better ourselves. This isn't what Jiemma wanted of our gang, he was a twisted man and he was wrong with a lot of things, but he wanted us to be at the top. Not succumbing around on the bottom, partying all night and slacking off in the day. We we're better than that!

Sting's jaw tightened and his eyes darted around. He was thinking of an escape plan, so easy to read. "I'm gonna get her." He whispered barely loud enough for me to hear. "I'm gonna take down Fairy Tail and take her back, she's mine!" Sting smiled to himself as he thought about her and I felt my stomach flip. He was becoming so disgusting. Thinking he can own someone, what happened to my best friend?

While Sting was distracted, I rushed forward pushed his hand down that held the lamp, causing the lamp to fall from his grasp. He barely had time to gasp before I buried my fist in his stomach, knocking him back, then smashed his head back into the wall behind him. I held onto his head for a moment, my pointer finger and thumb resting on his two temples and I held him up. His eyes drifted closed and I sighed heavily.

I didn't mean to be so violent but I was utterly disgusted with him at the moment.

I used my other hand to grab hold of his shirt and I dragged him to the couch. Once he was laying down, I heard him mutter something. When I looked at his face I saw his eyes fluttering open and he spoke clearly this time, "Revenge. I'll...get...**revenge**."

I rolled my eyes, even in his sleep he was plotting. But I can't let what he said come true, Lucy was such a nice person. No, I didn't have feelings for her, I barely found her attractive. I just thought she was chill and I've come to learn that she's a really strong woman.

So how do I stop Sting from hurting her further? First things first, find out what exactly he's planning to do. If I have to restrain him I will, I mean I've already beaten the shit outta him just for plotting to hurt her.

I also kinda wanna help her though, but I can't get close enough without Fairy Tails leader comin' at me. What was his name? Sala-something? I can't remember his name, but I'll never forget that flaming pink hair. I wonder if he dyed it? He couldn't possibly have been born with hair like that.

I'm getting off topic...

So what can I do to help Lucy-no Fairy Tail's entire gang? "Hm..." I breathed out loud. I was slowly making my way down the hall and to the little door that was next to my bedroom's door. It led to the basement. The basement where we kept two Fairy's as hostages...

I could set them free. But how would I go about that without having my entire gang come at me? They'd have my head for going against Sting, me being his best friend or not. So I'd have to be sneaky.

I opened the creaky door and slipped inside, knowing that no one was around but still fidgeting silently because I was afraid of getting caught. I lightly stepped down the dark stairs, my hand holding onto the old railing that led down. Once I reached the bottom, I used my hand to find the light switch that was next to the stairs and flipped it on. I was blinded by the flickering light, but I blinked the pain away and looked around.

There were two figures slouched together on the floor. One of them was obviously a woman, her brown hair was tangled yet still hanging elegantly down her back. She had her head down and her hands were bound behind her back. Behind her was a feminine looking man that was in the same position as her, his green hair sticking to his forehead and blood running down his face. The gang's been a lot meaner to him than they have been to the brown haired woman. Though she was threatened in a way that was more horrifying than what they did to him. I had to fight a few men off of her because that was just wrong.

The man looked up first. He turned his head toward me and asked in a strong voice despite his tattered appearance, "Time to eat already? I thought you only fed us once a day, but it's only been about 20 hours and 48 minutes since the last person came down here."

The woman didn't bother looking up when she sneered, "Or are you here to beat us again. If you're gonna do it, don't be a pussy." She spit on the ground in front of her then inclined her head so her face was down but her face was visible. Her eyes found mine and she laughed, "Unbind me. Fight me like a **man**."

"Evergreen!" The green haired guy barked at her. He nudged her with his shoulder and laughed, "You sound like Elfman."

Evergreen-I guess was her name-looked back down and nodded, whispering in a barely audible whine, "I know, I miss him.." I saw the reflection of light in a tear going down her cheek and her shoulders started moving with silent sobs.

They stayed silent for a minute, Evergreen crying while Green haired dude watched me. I didn't know what exactly to say, I never thought about the members of Fairy Tail being actual people. They were just enemies, people I've never met before but was expected to hate. Then we kidnapped these people and I helped beat the shit outta them for information, even though we already had an informant.

Then Lucy came around, and she somehow touched my heart. She smiled through all of the horrors Sting faced her with, even after he beat her bloody she tried to comfort me. **Me**! Stupid girl.

Lucy showed me that Fairy's were real people, they had hopes and dreams and fears and people they loved and people that loved them. I could see now, in Evergreen's tear stricken face that we wern't just keeping her from helping our rival gang, we were keeping her from this Elfman guy that she obviously cared about dearly. I wonder if he missed her too, I wonder if he was running around wild, swearing to kill every single person that held her from him.

I wonder if he was the guy that helped take Lucy away? The big white haired guy that said something about not leaving until he found 'Ever,' whatever that meant.

I gained confidence again, easily finding my voice, "I'm here to help you two break out."

They both spoke at the same time;

"Fuck off, liar."

"Why?"

I shook my head at the foul language the small woman before me used and turned my attention to her companion. "I'm..doing it for a friend. If I help you, I want you to take a message to her and your leader."

Evergreen clucked her tongue and she scoffed, "A friend? You think I'm stupid or somethin', **buddy**. Why should I trust you?"

I momentarily lost my temper and harshly whispered back, "You're obviously stupid if you're turning down the only bit of hope you have in this hell hole! So shut the fuck up and let me help you."

Green haired dude nodded in agreement and Evergreen looked from me to the floor before agreeing, "Okay.."

* * *

**So I guess that's it! **

**Hope ya'll liked it, I definently liked Rogue's part. N I made it clear that he and Lucy do NOT have anything going on between them. And neither do Lucy and Gray. **

**So what do ya think Sting's plotting? Lemme know in the reviews that you lovely people will leave because you all love me so much **

**Just kidding, I'm not gonna force you to review xD**

**Though I'd very much like it if ya did(:**

**OOOh and so how do ya think Rogue's plan is gonna go?**

**Okei be safe kiddo**

**xoxo **

**-Bean(;**


	19. Battle of Wills

**Oi kiddo's, IM BACK!(:**

**N i got a new song for ya**

**I found this song that is super chill n the music video really shows how I imagined Lucy when she was off with Sting. It's called Stay High****(Habits remix)** by Tove Lo ft Hippie Sabotage such a great song

**Ooh and I just wanna thank all of my readers, reviewers and followers, I'm so glad to have made so many friends because of this one story, so stay wonderful(:**

**hmm, now I don't really have any plans for this chapter, I have a general idea for what I want but idk if it'll play out the way I want soooo **

**enjoy(;**

* * *

**Salamander POV **

It's been nice and quiet in my gang for the past couple of days. Ever since we got the blonde whore back, everyone's taken care of the gang for me while Wendy and I sat around my apartment. I took a small vacation so I could get my head together, since I had to deal with so much drama.

Drama that **she **created.

Mira and Lisanna have stopped by a few times to come 'check up on Wendy," even though I know they really wanted to be in the middle of the drama. Mira was very persistent in questioning me about hoe bags rescue. She asked me who was there, what happened, how I made it away alive, all kinds of things. Such a nosy chick.

Now Wendy and I were watching cartoons while eating hot dogs and mac n' cheese. I told her I'd make whatever she wanted after I took a shower and when I got out she had a meal already made. It's quite obvious this girl has had to care for herself for a while.

"So, how's school going? Make any friends?"

Wendy shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare down the brand new TV I bought specifically for her. I renovated my entire apartment for her and Romeo, they're kids after all. They need something to do when they come over. Now they had a new TV, a cable box, a DVD player, and a new Xbox360.

Might as well spoil them, they're like the kids I couldn't have. Because **my **'kid' was selfishly taken from me, or so says the mom of that unborn child.

I watched her as she took another bite off of her hot dog and I tried to stop myself from laughing when I noticed she had a small amount of ketchup on her cheek. I tried and failed. Somehow I let out a choking sound that made her snap her eyes in my direction.

She gave me a hard look and questioned, "What're you lookin' at?"

I tried to turn my laughing smile to a frown and I felt my eyes go wide. Such an angry kid.

She whipped her face with her sleeve, staining the new long sleeve shirt I indirectly bought for her, and continued to glare at me. I watched her watch me and I felt the room go cold. Wendy had this thing about her that when she got upset, you could almost feel the air in the room move. Like a giant wind storm or something. It was almost scary, even though she was so small.

"What's wrong?" I asked her after a few tense moments of us staring each other down.

I didn't expect the answer I got, I jumped when I heard Wendy's howl, "I want to see Lucy! Stop keeping me from her just because you're not happy with her!"

I stood from the couch we both sat on and I heard the clatter or my bowl of Mac n' Cheese hit the coffee stand then the floor. But I don't care about my mess, I needed to clear a few things up for Wendy. "I'm 'keeping you from her'," I used my fingers to make dramatic quotation marks in the air between us, "for your own good. She's just gonna leave again-"

"That's not true!" Wendy shrieked back, interrupting me. We both fell silent and I watched her as her head fell and her blue hair fell around her hidden face. She whimpered in a voice so quiet it resembled a mouses squeak, "But even if she does leave...she always comes back." Wendy looked back up to me, her brown eyes swimming with held back tears. She asked, "Are you keeping me from her to hurt her? Because you're not just hurting her... you're... hurting me too."

I was taken back by that accusation and confession. I opened my mouth to respond to the preteen before me but no words passed my lips. How do I respond? What do I say to assure this broken girl that I am not the bad guy here, Lucy is. She's the one that ran off and turned **all **of our lives upside down.

"Just let me go there today... please? I promise I won't stay too long. Just long enough to catch up with her."

I fell back down onto the couch, my arm falling on the arm rest, my hand up and my forehead pressed against my palm. Why was she suddenly opening up to me like this? She's usually so reserved and... ignorant about everything going on.

I could feel the couch cushion move, Wendy must be moving closer to me. "Well?" She asked in a small voice. Now she sounded like the kid I knew her to be. Atleast that's not changing yet.

I let out a deep sigh and rolled my eyes, though she couldn't see it. Maybe kid's are harder to deal with than I thought... "Just... let me think about it..."

There, the conversation was done, over with. I'll give her time to think about it and she'll realize she doesn't want to go there and then when I tell her no she won't even mind.

"That always means no!" Wendy sobbed from next to me.

I lifted my head at the sound, when did she start crying? When I looked over at her, I found her next to me curled up in fetal position, her eyes resting on her knees. Her pants were already soaked with tears, how did this happen? We were just watching TV a minute ago... now I'm beyond angry and frustrated and she's crying on the couch. And it's all **her **fault. It's always her fault. Always.

Fuckin' lying whore of a junkie. She has to ruin everything. She's so selfish, so self absorbed. I wonder if she realizes how warped Wendy's mind is because of her? No preteen should be this well educated on drugs and prostitution and how to survive on the streets.

I catch Wendy teaching Romeo things that life in a gang couldn't even teach him. And she's younger than him! How did this happen to her?

"Wendy, look. I'm... sorry, okay? You can go see her, so stop crying," I forced the words out.

Wendy's round eyes lifted from her knees and she looked at me with hope. She asked, "Really?" in such a happy voice that I almost felt sick. She's setting herself up for more heart break, and one of these days it'll be too much for her young mind.

I nodded my head slowly and ran my hand through my hair. I lost.. in a battle of wills I fuckin' lost to a kid. Was Gray right? Am I really softening up?

Wendy smirked and squealed with delight. She jumped up from the couch and screamed over her shoulder, "I'm gonna go change, be right back!"

I raised my hands to my face and rubbed my eyes for a few minutes. I did it while I contemplated everything. I was in a sticky ass situation, I'm being forced to go see the girl that I've been avoiding for the past couple of days. The girl that I thought about constantly when she was gone but now that she's back even her name is taboo to me. I can't even mutter up the courage to call Erza and see if she's okay. So what am I suppose to do now?

I don't think I'll act nice if I see her today. Maybe I'll just go to the hospital but not the room. Wait down in the lobby for Wendy to see her. Or I can have Erza come here and pick Wendy up, that'd save me the head ache of having to deal with the hospital staff and patients.

Yeah that's what I'll do.

"Yo, I'm not gonna go with you." I screamed to Wendy who was still in my room-now her room-changing. "I'll have Erza come here to get you."

Before she could answer, I already had my phone out of my pocket and into my hand, my fingers were moving expertly as I dialed Erza's number. Before I pushed the call button, I heard a loud knock come from the front door.

Since the gang stopped coming here to work I've been burdened with all of their regular tasks. Like cooking, cleaning, answering the door and other nonsense I never really thought about. So I had to force myself up and I stumbled over to the door.

"For the love of god, who the hell is it?" I called through the door. It couldn't have been any of my gang members, they all know they have to leave me alone at the moment.

The voice that called back surprised me, "It's me and Ever, boss. We need to talk to you."

"Freed?" I called, pressing my face closer to the cool metal of the door. "Is that really you?"

* * *

**Oi, I got another request for my readers out there, **

**I watch this show called beelzebub and I'm almost done watching it sooooo I need new shows to watch **

**But something funny but like supernatural, or fantasy like Fairy tail. **

**I've watched a lot of different shows, like black butler and blue exorcist and many many more that are on my page but still i need MORE xDDD**

**so if you have anything good in mind please please PLEASE review and tell me about it, pretty please? :P**

**oh and sorry this was so short but ya know, I didn't really know what to do. But now somethings set up for next chapter soooo YAY**

**oh and don't forget to tell me whatcha thought about the song and chapter ^.^**

**so anywho, take it easy yada yada see ya soon loves**

**xoxo**

**-bean**


	20. Meeting

**Thankya everyone that gave me some new show ideas! I sincerely appreciate it(: **

**And alot of you readers were rather... pissed that Natsu... **cough cough** I mean Salamander (he doesn't like when we use his real name xD) had so many terrible things to say about Lucy. Well to those who reacted that way n didn't review, it's because he was acting selfish. **

**I've made everyone in this story, Wendy and Rogue included, very very selfish. Because I've grown to realize people are selfish. But on different levels. **

**Lucy and Salamander and blunt with it, Wendy is discreet-she wants Lucy to straighten up so she can live a normal life, not because she wants Lucy to get better or anything. Maybe deep down she does want that, who knows? **

**N I'm not sayen you all need to believe people are like that, there could be unselfish people. But we're all human, am I right? And not everything we do is selfish, we may genuinly do things for other people but sometimes people, including ourselves, are cruel. **

**And that's the only way I can describe it I guess. **

**Really hope my views on that didn't piss anyone off... I hate bad reviews... **

**Anywho, here goes(;**

* * *

**Salamander POV**

"Yes it's him, now open the damn door!" A voice that could only be Evergreen called yelled from the hallway. She hasn't changed on bit.

I scoffed at her angry tone and unlocked the door before swinging it open. What I came face to face with made my blood boil. Ever was missing her glasses, her typical green dress was torn and she had small bruises that covered parts of her face and body. Though she didn't look too bad compared to Freed. Freed looked like an utter wreck. He had dried blood below his lip and a nasty shiner that decorated his right eye.

Despite his tattered appearance, Freed seemed to carry himself with more dignity. Ever looked exhausted and generally pissed off, while he held his back straight and he had a smile on his face that told the world that he survived the horrors he faced and he was pretty damn proud of himself.

Ever spoke first, "Ya gonna let us in? I'm beat and think I deserve a nice shower or something."

I nodded in agreement and stepped aside to let them through. I didn't really have words.

How the hell did they escape?

"Uh...," I muttered like a total idiot after they stepped through and I closed the door.

Ever started heading into the bathroom and waved over her hand, calling out over her shoulder, "You explain to him. I wont be out for an hour or so."

I continued to watch her trot down the hall like she owned the place. It kinda irked me that she was being cocky like this, but I didn't act on my irritation out of sheer curiosity.

So when she disappeared into the bathroom I turned my attention to the green haired man who still stood stiffly next to me and gave him a look that said, 'I want answers, now.'

Freed quickly nodded and cut to the chase, "I can't really tell you much-"

"What do you mean you can't **tell **me?" I growled. **  
**

"-yet. We have a message for a girl who we were told was a new recruit."

_He can't mean..._

Freed stared off past me for a minute and muttered, "I think her name was L..." he dragged out the sound for a moment before finishing, "-ily."

I internally groaned, why does she come up **everywhere**? In every damn conversation! There's no mistaking that he was talking about **her**.

"Can we go see Lucy now?" Wendy suddenly asked from behind me. She must have changed like she said and from the confused and look she was giving me when I turned around, she didn't know I had visitors.

Freed chuckled and stated, "That's it! Lucy, not Lily!" I heard a smack when he palmed his forehead but continued to laugh at his mistake.

Wendy gave a nervous, forced laugh and backed away slowly, her eyes glued to Freed. I forgot, she get's weird around new people. It took her a solid week to be able to sit comfortable in the same room with me. When she first showed up here what seems like forever ago, she would just sit by herself and play with Happy and Carla. But then I had Romeo talk to her about how nice the gang really was and she slowly opened up and now she's pretty much family.

"Who's this lovely young lady?" Freed politely asked.

I rolled my eyes but didn't have time to answer.

She ended up speaking for herself shockingly, "W-Wendy..."

I looked over and saw Freed had a bright smile on his face. He replied with a wave, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Wendy."

God these introductions were slightly pissing me off. I want to get this done and over with. "Enough with these stupid formalities! If ya wanna see her, Wendy's going there today. So you and Ever can escort her. That saves me a hell of a lot of time."

Wendy shook her head slightly in disagreement, Freed following her lead.

He gave me a sad smile and said, "Can't do boss."

I groaned loudly and walked away from them, turning my face from Wendy. She hasn't seen me mad since the day that I slapped Lucy. I try to hide it from her because she's a flight risk. I sneered slowly, "And. Why. The. Hell. Not."

"You have to come with us."

* * *

"That god awful thing was just **watching me**...," Evergreen shuddered for the fifth time. And that's only since we entered the damn hospital. **  
**

I never would'a guessed that she didn't like cats. And I mean she **really **doesn't like cats. She saw Happy and screamed and pretty much fell outta the shower, or so she tells us. And she claimed he was evil because he was blue.

Is it really so unusual? It's not like he stood up on his hind legs and talked or magically grew wings and started flying. Now **that **would be weird as fuck.

But that'd totally be awesome! I would so own a cat that could talk, walk and fly. Now if only one existed...

Anyway, we were now walking toward Lucy's hospital room. I was being forced to come her against my will. I was completely against coming here. I was curious about the 'message' Ever and Freed held but the thought of being in a room with Lucy instantly soured the urge to find out.

"My kitty's cuter." Wendy said matter of factly.

Freed chuckled, "I bet she is, it's a shame she was hiding from us."

"She only likes me, Happy, and Natsu," Wendy practically bragged. She had a small bounce to her step and she was walking ahead of us. She led the way, Freed and Ever fallowed her and I dragged me feet behind them. "Isn't that right?"

I looked up to find Wendy walking backwards, her arms crossed behind her back, and her brown round eyes peering into me. She looked so happy, excited even to go see Lucy. And I'd feel bad if I was the reason she was being brought down. So I gave her a nod and a smile before looking back down to my feet.

We were getting close to her room and I was really dreading it. After everything, would it really be alright for me to go in there? I've spoken with Erza but all she tells me is that she's okay and she's going to be discharged soon. Never anything more than I need to know.

"How much farther?" Wendy whined from the front of the group.

I rolled my eyes and told her again, "Keep an eye out for room I202."

"I196... I198...I200.." Wendy spoke as we passed each room. Each time she spoke I felt my heart jump. We were almost there... "I202!" Wendy screeched and suddenly stopped in front of the room I so desperately did not want to go in. "Lucy!" I watched as her blue head blurred into the room uninvited.

Though I'm so no one in the room minded. Lucy definitely wanted to see her-that was obvious from the constant complaints I got from Erza and Gray- and Erza has grown to like her.

I heard Lucy giggle back, "Wendy! Come here baby girl! I've missed you!"

Next Ever and Freed slowly made their way into the room. Though it was obvious they were uncomfortable from the way they hesitated before stepping in.

Next was my turn... I hid behind the wall right next to her door and took a few breaths. _I got this! It's for business matters. A message. A message from Saber, just focus on that damn message._

"Hibiki, don't hog her all to yourself!" I heard Lucy giggle from inside the room. She sounded so playful, happy even. How could she be happy after what just happened?

Knowing that bellboy was in there sent my nerves over the edge. Now I have to deal with him too? My life's a giant joke.

Well might as well get this over with.

I took one more deep breath then stepped into the room. Lucy's eyes instantly found mine and her face fell. Her eyes betrayed her attempt at a poker face and I could see her shoulders slump with sadness.

Besides the sudden mood change, she actually looked great compared to what I last saw her as. She was putting on a little bit of weight and the bruises that covered her arms and face were started to turn yellow. Well except the black eyes she had, those were still very much bruised. And her left eye still was red from having a blood vessel pop. But even her eyes looked better today than they did when I first got her back.

I attempted to give Lucy a smile but it quickly turned upside down when I watched bellboy walk closer to her and drape his arm across her shoulders. He pulled her closer to him and they both stood there, watching me watch them.

It was awkward and... put a shitty feeling in my stomach. I don't like that he's touching her, but at the same time I don't like that I care. She's not mine. So why does it matter?

"Yo," I calmly greeted the couple.

Lucy blatantly stiffened, but replied, "Thank you for bringing Wendy here."

Bellboy nodded in agreement, adding on, "You don't need to sit in here while she visits."

Did he just try to dismiss me?

"Actually I do," I sneered back at him. I walked farther into the room and plopped down on the chair that usually sat next to her bed. I spread my legs apart in a stretch, slipping down in the chair a little to relax and smirked up at Hibiki who glared down at me. "Those two over there requested a meeting with me and Lucy so it's you who should go away for a little while."

Bellboy started, "Now listen here-"

"Hibiki's not leaving, Salamander," Lucy sternly cut him off. She held a hand against his chest and I could sense her confidence wavering but she held her ground.

I shrugged and moved my arm up so it was covering my eyes. "Whatever," I muttered, playing like I didn't care. Though I really wouldn't mind if he disappeared for a while. "Now what did ya need to tell us, Freed?"

I could hear Freed clear his throat and shuffle closer to me. He started with, "I should introduce myself, I'm Freed and this lovely lady next to me is Evergreen-"

"The one's that got kidnapped by Saber?" Lucy put the pieces together. _Gee she's so smart... _"How did you escape?"

Ever spoke up, her voice strong and clear, "That's the thing. We didn't escape. We were released," I moved my arm slowly from my eyes and peeked at her, disbelief creeping into my head. "By the second in command, Rogue. And well... he let us go so we could warn you two-"

"Sting's plotting revenge against Fairy tail, our Boss, and especially Lucy." Freed finished for her.

"What do you mean?" Erza questioned for me. I hadn't even noticed her before, she was standing on the other side of the room against the white hospital wall. Her red hair stuck out so much it's crazy that I missed her.

Freed looked down with a dark expression. He spoke with so much disgust in his voice, "We don't know exactly what but Rogue believes he plans to hurt her."

I heard Lucy whimper and when I looked over I found her face buried into bellboys chest, his hand was patting her head while the other was across her back, holding her closer. And Wendy was behind Lucy, her little arms snaked between bellboy and Lucy. They looked like a little family, it made me internally gag.

Bellboy whispered, "Don't worry, Lucy. I'll protect you."

My eyes grew wide and before I knew it, I was standing and yelling, "No, **I'll **protect her! You can't do shit, bellboy. You wouldn't stand a chance against Sabertooth. She would be safest with me! Not with you." **  
**

The room grew silent, Lucy moved from his grasp and turned to face me. She had tears in the corners of her eyes yet she smiled. She was the only one who reacted to my sudden outburst. Even I was speechless after what I said. _Way to play it cool and show that you don't care... _

Suddenly Erza started laughing maniacally and she pushed herself off of the wall. She started walking closer to the group of us and she continued to laugh, "Yeah, **bellboy**. Let the pro's handle this."

* * *

**Okei, how was that for an update? **

**I kinda liked this chapter alot, I tried to throw in a small amount of humor because well... it was getting very gloomy and I don't feel like it fit the characters. **

**And If Natsu see's a threat, of course he's gonna toy with it and make whoever feel inferior to them. **

**Erza's just goin along with the fun xD**

**And Wendy's just happy to see Lucy so it's only natural that she'd be happy. **

**Well anywho, take it easy everyone and stay wonderful **

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	21. Like the First time

**Oi I'm back everyone! **

**After a few days of torturous attempts at finding a job D: **

**I tried EVERYWHERE and lemme tell you, its way harder than i ever woulda thought.. **

**Anywho, once again i don't really know where to go from here, but i shall attempt!**

* * *

**Salamander POV**

"So, tell me again why you vowed to protect her?" Gajeel asked me for the fifth time. He and Levy had gotten back from their little vacation and were instantly greeted with the news from Wendy, who i might add is beyond psyched to have her 'mom' back. Levy and Wendy went off into my room to pack her stuff and so that leaves me and Gajeel in the living room.

He was leaned against the wall in front of me, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes burning holes into me. He saw first hand how I was before Wendy got here, so he unlike Gray or Erza has learned to dislike Lucy, even though he doesn't know her too well.

But he doesn't get it, "I. Don't. Know." I let out an exasperated breath again for the millionth time. I really didn't know what took over me, but when I heard Bellboy say he was going to protect her, i kinda lost my shit for a minute. Who the hell does he think he is? He ain't shit and he won't ever be, not to me, not to Sabertooth, and definitely not to Lucy.

"Well where the hell is she?" Gajeel questioned again. Now he's just trying to get on my nerves, I just know it.

I pressed my palms into my forehead and set my elbows to my knees so i held my head up. I didn't bother looking up from the couch at him, though I knew he still watched me. I'm not going to dignify his stupid questions with an answer anymore.

I could hear Gajeel push off from the wall and start walking toward me. He laughed, "Oh yeah, you already told me. Sorry boss, just so shocked."

I shrugged my answer and rolled my eyes, even though they were hidden from him it felt necessary.

"Why don't you just tell her never mind? Call it off and save yourself the trouble," Gajeel attempted to help. He was obviously a complete moron. I can't go back on my word, that would destroy my reputation, not to mention my morals. Yeah I'm a terrible, blood thirsty gang banger but I still have morals, that would make me inhumane if i didn't.

"Wendy," Was all i offered as an explanation. That alone would be reason enough not to turn her down now.

I imagined Gajeel was nodding when he let out a small, "Oh yeah."

"We're ready!" Wendy suddenly screamed. She has been like this since yesterday when we left Lucy. Today was the day that Lucy gets discharged from the hospital and it was up to us to go get her and safely bring her somewhere safe.

And even though we agreed to come get her at 2 in the afternoon, Wendy has been up since 6 planning everything out and begging me to go earlier. She didn't sleep lastnight, I know because she's clumsy and while I tried to sleep she kept bumping things and making all kinds of noises. So I didn't sleep either.

I was exhausted, irritated, and honestly don't know what to do with myself.

But I gotta make the most out of this shitty situation, right?

I groaned loudly and looked up to find Gajeel smirking down at me, Levy standing in the doorway to my room and Wendy standing directly in front of me, a giant face splitting smile stuck on her face. "Alright, let's go get her."

* * *

The ride there was quite annoying, much like the entire day. Wendy couldn't keep still in her seat next to me, and I was bombarded with questions from Levy. Thankfully Gajeel decided to stay in my apartment and keep an eye on our product.

Shit my house was still full of blow, even if we lacked the progress and time to sell it lately, so it's too big of a risk to leave it unattended.

Oh yeah, that reminds me! My house is officially off limits for Lucy. I can't risk her habits again, I see my mistake now. I put a professional job in the hands of an addict. She did have absolutely no self control in the situation, but that choice didn't help either.

And no. Thoughts like that do **not** mean I have forgiven her. She's made other mistakes besides the drug use so I can't let it go. I don't think I'll ever be able to let it go.

"Thank you very, very much again, doctor." Lucy spoke, interrupting my scattered thoughts.

She was dressed in her normal clothes and ready to be discharged. When I walked in, I was taken back at how **normal **she looked, almost like the first time I met her. But I quickly shook that thought from my head and sat down while we sorted out her bill-that I paid for. I know I'm just so nice.

The Doctor, a younger guy dressed in formal attire underneath his white coat, walked up to where I was seated, Lucy next to me, and said, "No need to thank me Ms. Heatfilia, that's what I'm here for. I'm just glad you made such a speedy recovery. You should be thanking your boyfriend for getting you here so quickly, or else this could've taken a completely different turn."

I felt my jaw drop and I glared up at the dumb ass doctor before me. _Boyfriend? Does this guy want to die? _

"U-uh... he's not my boyfriend, but I guess you're right." Lucy muttered like an even bigger idiot than the doctor. God, I think the only person I can stand in this room right now is Wendy. Even Erza is pissing me off with her stupid smirks from the other side of the room. As soon as the doctor said that, I saw her in my peripheral vision wiggling her eye brows at me and holding back laughter.

She's gotten outta line since she started hanging out with Lucy. I'm gonna teach her how she should be treating fuckin' boss because this is **definitely **not the right way.

I looked over to Lucy took another step closer, her arms crossed behind her back and her eyes darting everywhere except to meet mine. She looked nervous when she whispered, "Thank you Salamander, I wouldn't be alive if you didn't come and get me and bring me here."

I felt a small smile tug at my lips and without thought I purred, "It was nothing, Luce."

At the sound of her name, she finally matched her eyes to mine and she smiled back. That small moment confused the shit outta me but at the same time made me feel slightly warm and... happy. Not your everyday happy though, no it was nothing like the happiness you'd get from the small joys of life. This happiness was the kind I'd imagine one would get when they won the lottery. But **better**.

"Well Lucy, I'll have to ask you to take it easy for the next week or so. You've only just stopped bleeding but we don't want to risk it and have you end up back here, now do we?" The doctor laughed slightly and started to walk out of the room. He waved and cheerfully called out, "Now you kids have a great night and stay safe!" Before disappearing around the corner.

Wendy grabbed hold of Lucy's hand before giggling, "C'mon Lucy!" She started pulling Lucy out of the room and I heard Lucy yelp before Wendy continued, "Levy's waitin' downstairs for us, she's such a nice person. Oh and so is her boyfriend Gajeel. I stayed with them for a while. And they brought me to school for the first time. I can't wait for you to bring me to school..."

I decided to block out the word vomit coming from Wendy's mouth and pushed myself up and out of the chair. Once I started walking, with Wendy and Lucy ahead of me, Erza fell into step with me. She still had a shit eating grin on her face as she asked casually, "So what's the plan boss?"

I growled back, "If you don't cut that shit out, the plan won't be any of your business. I see you mocking me, Erza. Learn your place." I stuffed my hands into my pockets and whispered, "Wanna end up like Lisanna? I'm sure she'd love if you took her place."

Instantly Erza's expression sobered up and she bowed her head. "Sorry boss."

"The plan," I finally answered after a moments silence between us, "Is to move her in next door to my place. I already had it set up before she ran off so it's fully furnished."

Erza suddenly raised her voice, "You don't mean...?!"

I chuckled and looked around to find Levy. "Yes, Lucy'll be between me and... **her**."

* * *

**Lucy POV**

The car ride to the projects was hell. I was still slightly in pain so with every bump that we hit, I had a knife like pain stab into my abdomen. Wendy didn't seem to notice because I was great at concealing my winces. But Salamander sure as hell noticed. Every time we hit a bump, he would lift his head slightly and look around Wendy and right at me. His head was always cocked to the side, his arms were crossed over his chest and he had his hood pulled up. And no matter how much pain I showed, he seemed almost amused.

Speaking of that, he decided he should ride with me and Wendy instead of letting Erza or even that Levy chick. When he told them to get their own cab, I started to protest but he just laughed at me and called a cab over to us. I was irritated with him almost instantly. Even now, he had his head down and he was pretending to sleep. Ha, I know he wouldn't ever sleep in a public place like this. He would be too open for an attack, he's more cautious than that.

Then I had Wendy talking nonstop next to me, which wasn't a problem at all, but it made me feel bad. She told me about everything she's been up to since I left. She started 7th grade, only a year behind what she should be in. She told me that the teachers said she was very smart for a kid her age that didn't have any type of schooling in 5 years. Then she told me about the many friends she already made, with the help of Romeo who evidently failed a grade too because he got kicked out so much. _Not the best influence but I can roll with it... _

She then told me that a boy picked on her the first day and Romeo beat him up for her, or as she liked to say it, 'Romeo put him in his place.' She sounded just like Salamander when she said that. He noticed it too, I could tell from the small smile that formed on his lips right after she said it. The only way I could react was just to laugh it off because what else can I do? She's turning into him and I don't know how I feel about it.

The cab suddenly stopped, making me squeal with pain. Salamander laughed and Wendy squeezed my hand tighter and asked me if I was okay. I nodded my answer and listened as the cab driver said, "We're here, how will you be paying for this?"

I took that as my queue to leave so I opened the car door and gently slid myself out. Wendy followed after me and we walked around to the side walk to wait for Salamander. When he stepped outta the cab, I took a few seconds to look him up and down. He was dressed like a complete bum. He wore a pair of heavy black sweat pants, he had a plain white t-shirt that was partially hidden underneath his plain grey hoodie. He looked bad but oddly good. Like he didn't give a single fuck what anyone thought about him. Kind of like the first day I met him.

Wow that seems so far away...

We let Salamander take the lead into the apartment building. Once inside, I decided to finally ask him, "So where will I be staying?"

Salamander took the first step up the stairs so I couldn't see his face, but he sounded like he snickered before simply stating, "You're not aloud in my house, that's for sure."

His words cut right through me. I let out a small, "Oh," and let my head fall. What does he mean by that? Why am I here if I wont be staying with him? Does he have some secret torture chamber that he keeps Lisanna in and does he plan to keep me there too? I can't g through any more torture. Not after I escaped Sting in one piece. Does he plan to make me pay because of everything I did to him?

We walked the rest of the way up in silence. It didn't take long to get to the top, but once we got there, I ran into Salamander who was just standing there on the top step. I had my head down so I didn't know he stopped.

I could feel his eyes boring into me so I braved looking up and almost laughed with relief when I saw that the evil expression I was expecting was not there, instead he held the same humorous look he had in the cab. Salamander chuckled, "God, Luce. Stop with the sad face, I got you a place for yourself. It's on me, I only ask that you follow a few rules I put in place."

I nodded at the same time that Wendy suddenly yelled, "Natsu don't treat her like a little kid!"

I looked over to the bluenette that was defending me and gave her a sad smile with a shake of my head, silently telling her it was okay. If he wants to make rules, that's fine by me. I so badly want to make things right. Not just to him, but to Wendy for not being there, to Gray and Erza and the rest of the gang for betraying them for my own selfish reasons, and to myself. I want to put myself in this gang and follow the rules and try to better myself. As long as I don't work with coke, I think I'll be alright.

I was literally pulled away from my thoughts by Wendy. Apparently Salamander started walking down the hall so she yanked me up the last stair and after him.

He spoke as he walked, "You already know rule number 1, you are not aloud in my house unless I, myself bring you inside. And that's not likely to happen. Rule number two, Wendy is not aloud with you unless I am there, and that's only after she completes her homework-"

"No fair!" Wendy shrieked in outrage.

I giggled at how childish she sounded but nodded my head in agreement. "It sounds like a good plan, Wendy. But I can also help her with it too."

I waited for a few seconds as Salamander contemplated my proposal. I couldn't see his face once again so I was completely unsure of what he was going to say. Though he has been rather hard to read lately. The only sound was the soft pounding of our footsteps as we got closer to my unknown new apartment.

I wonder what other rules he's going to give me? I really hope he isn't aloud to just barge into my place, though I wouldn't put it past him.

"Alright," Salamander finally said. We stopped at the room right before his, and he turned and faced me. "Welcome to you're new home. One more rule and I'll leave ya be for the day." A wicked smile pulled at his lips, the exact same one that he gave me the first time he and I spoke, and he said, "No Bellboy. Not in this apartment, not in this building, not even in this damn complex. I don't care if you communicate with him through the phone **I **bought for you, I just don't want to see his face anywhere near here again. Got it?"

I looked down at the ground again and I unintentionally made a fist with my free hand. I searched for the words to agree, but they were lost. How could I kick my only friend out of my life? I couldn't. I shouldn't.

But I have to.

"O-oh...Okay," I mustered up the courage to finally say. I looked back up to meet the stern black eyes that watched me with a new kind of courage that I've never felt before. I felt like I could take on the world and then some. I gave Salamander the biggest smile I could and said, "I only agree if you'll agree to give me a second chance in Fairy Tail."

"You'll get the tattoo?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll get the damn tattoo."

"Then it looks like we have an understanding. Welcome aboard, Luce." Salamander's hand outstretched toward me, so I grabbed it. It was so formal, but it felt like we sealed the verbal agreements we just came to with that small handshake.

* * *

**Ello there loves**

**So did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Lemme know**

**Sorry if it was kinda eh, It's 4 am where I am right now and I havn't slept in a while so im kinda like . right now xD**

**Oh and there was something I was going to tell you... something important... hmmm...**

**Oh yeah, I decided to do a liitle thing where you guys can get to know me better! Since I feel I connected with some people through this and I figured if ya want you can do a little Q and A with me :D **

**only if ya'll want though. **

**And heads up, I will not answer questions like "Where do you live" ect because I don't play that shit xD **

**Well stay lovely my friends and I really hope you liked this chapter**

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	22. Finally Belong

**Hey everyone! I'm back from the dead MWAHAHAHAHAHA **

**no just kidding, I'm not a walker ;D**

**Anywho, just wanna start with sayen the reason I was gone is because the friend i wrote this for, well I've been having issues with her as of lately. But who knows, its bound to get better right? **

**Oh and thankya ****_radishbumps _****for bein so lovely and kind and talking to me about these things, yer the best(: **

**alright, so i dont really know what im doin with this chapter, i dont even have a name for it xD soooo hopefully it comes out okei**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"Are you absolutely positive you want it there?"

I nodded my head again and attempted to swallow the large lump i felt forming in my throat. I was beyond nervous, this was a big commitment i was making. A life changing choice that I'll never be able to take back. How will I look at this 20 years down the road? Will I resent the decision I made?

Salamander crouched down beside me and laughed, "It's gonna hurt there. Why don'tcha choose a different place? One that's a little more... fatty."

"Why don't you shut up and leave? I already made the choice, just get it done," I barked in response. I refused to make eye contact with him, but from the corner of my eye I could see him raise and eyebrow while his smile tripled in size.

The large man in front of me, Bickslow was his name I think, shook his head making his dyed blue hair flop around. He had his tongue out, which from the 20 minutes I've known him I've come to realize is his normal. And wierdly enough, he had his Fairy Tail tattoo there. And he had a giant tattoo covering most of his nose and forehead of a... man I want to say. The arms extend over his eye brows while the legs run right under his eyes.

It was obvious this man was a tattoo artist. I mean, who else in their right mind would get a tattoo on their tongue?

Salamander snickered, "Ya know I can't leave you alone here, not alone with him. You've already proven that you can't keep your legs closed."

I bit my tongue at his comment out of fear of what I might say. He's been like this toward me since I've gotten back. Unless Wendy's around, when she's with us he's quiet and almost nice. As soon as she leaves he becomes a completely different person. He's lashing out at me and... I don't blame him.

I know that sounds totally fucked, but I try to put myself in his shoes. How would I feel if someone I just met slept with me then dumped their kid on me and they dipped out to be with someone else? Probably as pissed as he is. Then throw everything we went through in the short time that I've been back in and it's pretty easy to see why he acts the way he does.

But that doesn't mean he needs to constantly be a straight dick to me. I miss the way he used to treat me. Like I was everything and nothing, like I was priceless yet replaceable. Now he just treats me like garbage and it's a little disappointing. But what was I to expect?

Bickslow interrupted my thoughts with a loud, obnoxious, almost maniacal laugh. He walked a step closer and peered down at me. "Well if the lady wants to fuck around as payment-"

"Enough, get to work!" Salamander jumped to his feet and stared down Bickslow until the man nodded. Once we were all understood, Salamander walked away from the kitchen table in my small apartment and to the living room to go plop down on my couch. I watched him as he threw his feet up on my coffee table and made himself right at home.

Then I heard a loud screech and turned my head to find Bickslow pulling a chair up to where I was seated. He was too close and I was growing more weary by the minute.

_This is it..._ He began taking the supplies out. _Stop sweating Lucy, _He tested the gun and I jumped at the buzzing sound it made.

"Relax," Bickslow muttered as he looked down at the tattoo gun and twisted a knob to do whatever with it. "It'll hurt more if ya tense up. Plus it'll be harder the ink to settle."

I nodded and looked down at my hands that sat in my lap. _Why did I agree to this again? _

"Stop bein' a bitch about this Luce, you've been through worse," Salamander called from the living room.

I huffed at his rude comment but nodded. He was right, I've been abused my whole life. What's this one tattoo? With that annoying tattoo gun, and the ink and... the needle.

I looked over to the needle and felt my body tense again. I felt a bead of sweat form right on my hair line, why was I acting so scared?

"Give me your hand," Bickslow spoke from next to me, making me jump. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize he was done getting himself ready.

I nodded and lifted my hand for him to grab, which he automatically did. _God, I hope my hands aren't clammy... _He placed my hand down on the table then over and grabbed a sharpie that was sitting next to his arm. He removed the cap with his mouth and spit it out onto the table while he began drawing on my hand. (**Authors Note: This is not the safe way to do tattoo's, I'll explain why I did it this way at the bottom note**) **  
**

"So tell me about yourself, Lucy." Bickslow spoke as he drew.

I gulped again and watched him draw on my hand. "Well, I'm 17, I-"

"Hey!" Salamander called from the other room. "Don't get too familiar."

I tsked and shook my head. Then I giggled when I heard Bickslow grumble under his breath, "Such a little prick."

Though it was obvious that Salamander over heard him from the, "Ya wanna fuckin' go, asshole?"

"No-no boss, I'm sorry. Just tryin' to get her to relax." Bickslow gave an explanation as he finished up.

Salamander swore a few times and I heard him make his way over to us. He walked up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned down close to me. Right as Bickslow picked up the gun again and dipped it into the pink ink, Salamander whispered in my ear, "Relax, you're going to be okay."

I nodded and let my arm go slack as Bickslow grabbed my hand again, more firmly this time. Then I felt him stretch the skin across my hand slightly and I shut my eyes when I heard the gun again.

"Open your eyes, It'll be easier if ya watch it," Salamander breathed into my ear. I was positive only I could hear him and that gave me a small comfort. Even with someone else in the room, I felt a small connection with Salamander. Like it was just me and him.

So I listened to him and opened my eyes just in time to watch as the tattoo gun inch toward me and the needle just graze over the top of my hand.

The pain wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Yet I could definitely feel it, but it felt kinda like a small burn. Like a bunch of bee stings. But even then it didn't feel quite like that. I don't know how to describe it, except maybe as faint. A faint pain that I hyped myself up for way too much.

I could feel Salamanders lips against my ear as he quietly chuckled, "See it's not too bad."

"No it's really not," I giggled back.

* * *

I gazed down at the shiny pink symbol that now decorated my right hand. It still ached but the worst was finally over. And it sure did take alot out of me. My head slightly ached now and I could feel my eyes slowly drifting closed.

"Ooh, let me see," Salamander spoke from behind me where he stayed the entire time.

I lazily lifted my hand up and exposed my fresh tattoo to the wrong man. I say the wrong man because he took the opportunity to grab hold of my hand and smack the tattoo with all of his strength.

The smack echoed through the apartment and for a split second nobody made a noise or moved. The pain surged through my hand and up my arm and I let out a delayed cry. That was fallowed by Salamanders and Bickslows howling laughter.

"What the **fuck **Natsu!" I screeched.

As quickly as I spoke, I covered my mouth with my left hand and internally kicked myself. I just called him Natsu, he's gonna kill me.

Bickslow was on the ground hunched over laughing but Salamanders laughter stopped and he looked at me with a stone cold face and a fiery gaze. He was pissed, but I was too tired to deal with this.

I opened my mouth to apologize but he held up a finger and turned around as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. _Well that's one way to get out of trouble. _

"Hello...Yes this is he...**they did what?!**"After he screamed, he turned back around and looked at me as he muttered, "N-no... sorry. yes.. Thank you for calling...," and then the phone call was over and he was ordering us around, "Bickslow, pack up. Luce, you're coming with me."

We both nodded and we were in motion, doing exactly as our boss ordered.

I stumbled over to my jacket and very carefully slipped my right arm through the sleeve, careful not to touch my sore skin onto the fabric. As I got ready, I quietly asked, "Where are we goin'?"

Salamander stood next to me, he was also throwing on a jacket along with a beanie and his shoes, and he answered simply, "Wendy's school."

Instantly I felt what little adrenaline my body had left surge. I've been extra protective of her since I've been back, she is the only thing that I have left to live for. Before it was the good feeling I got from being high, but seeing her finally happy is so much better than that.

I looked down to the pink symbol on my hand and let a small smile tug at my lips. _She and I finally have a place to be. We finally belonged somewhere. And we were together, nothing could take her from me now. _

And this puffy, still partially bleeding tattoo was a beautiful reminder of that. People look at me and think, 'Oh she's just a nobody,' but as soon as their eyes fell on my right hand they would know that I was a part of something. I mattered to someone.

Before, I thought of this tattoo as something that marked me, showing the world that I belonged to Salamander. But now I see, these people get it to tie themselves to one another. I'm so glad I finally agreed to do this.

* * *

**Natsu POV**

Today felt like a pretty successful day, everything was going fine. I sat with Lucy while she got her tattoo done, we joked around a little bit-it finally felt like things were slightly going back to normal.

But then I got a call from the school. I was used to Romeo gettin' in trouble, he was always getting in fights. It seemed that trouble found him no matter where he went.

So I guess he wasn't the best influence on sweet, innocent Wendy. She needed a friend and he stepped up and now look, she's getting into trouble too.

_I can't blame him though, she did grow up with Lucy after all. _I looked over to said blonde and watched her as she gazed thoughtfully at her new ink. She's been looking at it nonstop since she got it. I could see the fatigue on her face and from how she walked and plopped down into the cab, and I intended on letting her get some rest before Wendy got home. And then the kids just **had**to get in trouble and mess up the plans.

"Do you know what happened?" Lucy suddenly spoke, though her eyes still stayed on her right hand.

I sighed and tugged at the small amount of hair that stuck out of the black beanie on my head, "Not entirely, just that Wendy and Romeo and a few other kids jumped some boy in their school."

I didn't tell her why I decided she should come because... well Wendy was becoming **our **child. I couldn't just deny Lucy parental rights, she did care for Wendy for years. And the school has her listed as a parent so it's only right that she comes along too.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy turned her head and looked at me. I barely had time to reply to her before she finished, "I don't blame you for treating me like shit. I get it, I fucked up... What I'm tryin' to say is... I'm sorry for everything." Her eyes darted around for a second before falling on me again. "But I want you to know, I'm upset too. I blame myself for everything that's happened. But Erza taught me to not dwell on it, so remember I'm human and have feelings too. Think about that next time before you act like a dick."

With that, she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and looked out the window next to her. I just watched in awe, completely lost for words. There were so many things wrong with what she just said. First off, she called me by name after **how **many times telling her not to. Then she pretty much told me she understands why I treat her like shit, but then asked not to?

And I never really considered her feelings. It's so easy to only think of yourself when shit goes down.

"W-well that's no fun," I muttered, still watching her. "Where's the fun in picking on you if you're just gonna lay back and take it?"

Lucy's brown eyes found mine again and a small, almost shy smile tugged at her lips before she covered her mouth with her hands and started to giggle.

* * *

**Okay guys, so how fricken bad was that? **

**I feel like I've lost my touch. **

**It took so long just to write this small ass chapter and I am still not happy with it. **

**Ugh, well lemme know what ya'll thought, just please be considerate. I know It wasn't my best. **

**Oh and the reason I had the tattoo all ghetto is cuz that's how my first tattoo was (I wasn't the most intelligent person.) I was about 16, i went with my friend and her boyfriend to some doodes house and he got fresh with me while he did the tattoo on the back of my neck. Not to mention he used a sharpie to draw it which is like highly unsafe cuz it's toxic.**

**That and my friends boyfriend smacked the shit outta my tattoo after it was done D: talk about bein a jerk! **

**I tell you this so you learn from my dumbass mistakes, if you're ever going to get a tattoo please go somewhere clean. There are all kinds of dangers if you don't. **

**Anywho, I promise I'll update this weekend coming up!**

**I wont neglect you guys again**

**Oh and guys fingers crossed for me getting a job at tops ^.^ **

**alright **

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


End file.
